Before Chronicles of friendship, love and poetry
by alimtzpar
Summary: Una precuela que puede leerse sin problemas. Arnold viaja con sus padres a San Lorenzo al terminar sexto grado, dejando sola a la pandilla que adolece su ausencia, pero tomar caminos separados o descubrir cómo crear el tuyo propio es parte de crecer ¿verdad? Crónicas sobre la amistad, el amor y la poesía mientras los niños se convierten en adolescentes...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Craig Barttlet. Yo sólo escribo sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Hola a todos, para quienes leen y siguen el fic de Chronicles of friendship, love and poetry, sé que dije que habrían algunos capítulos bonus que explicaran los acontecimientos previos que llevaron a la pandilla al punto en el que se encuentran al iniciar la historia, pero me he dado cuenta que no lo puedo explicar en unos pocos capítulos y que realmente quiero mostrar todas las caras de la historia. Siento que Brainny, Nadine, Peapod, Lorenzo, Rex, Robert, Marcy, Mary, Sheena, Agatha, Sid, Stinky, Phoebe, Park, Patty, Harold, Rhonda... que todos merecen estar bajo el reflector y tener la oportunidad de que su historia sea contada.**

**Por eso decidí subirlos como una nueva historia.**

**A los que no han leído Chronicles, no se preocupen, no necesitan hacerlo para disfrutar de estos capítulos.**

**Que lo disfruten.**

Puede que todos los días no sean buenos, pero hay algo bueno en todos los días.

O al menos es lo que Arnold solía decirle todo el tiempo.

Harold cerró los ojos recostado boca arriba como estaba en el césped del campo Gerald, rememoró su primer día de clase en el séptimo grado.

_Oficialmente la primaria había terminado, y solía pensar que no era la gran cosa, y que las cosas seguirían igual, pero aparentemente se había equivocado. _

_En primer lugar, una semana antes de que iniciara el verano entre sexto y séptimo, Arnold se mudó con sus padres fuera del país… era un gran cambio no tener al rubio entre el grupo de amigos. Luego, durante el verano, despidieron a su padre y él había tenido que ayudar al señor Green en la carnicería, para apoyar a sus padres con unos dólares extra para la casa. Eso hizo que no viera a sus amigos durante los meses de vacaciones. Y luego estaba lo que pasó durante ese lunes. Había iniciado como cualquier otro lunes, muy tedioso y aburrido, desayunó en casa y tomó la bicicleta para llegar a la escuela, pasando por la casa de Sid, donde la primera cosa diferente pasó, el chico no estaba en casa, lo mismo pasó cuando fue a la casa de Stinky. Ellos iban a la escuela juntos… siempre… Aunque le dejó un mal sabor, no le tomó importancia y reanudó su camino a la escuela. El siguiente gran cambio pasó entonces, ya no tendrían al profesor Simmons como titular del grupo. No es que Harold tuviera una relación especial con su maestro, pero había sido su profesor durante tres años… se había acostumbrado, y a Harold Berman no le gustaban los cambios._

_Se sentó atrás, sorprendido de que Sid y Stinky no le guardaran sitio. A su lado, Helga Pataki intentaba reparar algo que brillaba en su pupitre pero que no podía ver porque lo cubría con su cuerpo._

_-¿Necesitas ayuda Helga?- le preguntó el chico, dándose cuenta que era la primera vez que hablaba en todo el día desde que dejó su casa, al frente del salón, el profesor se presentaba escribiendo su nombre en la pizarra._

_-¿Te parece que la necesito?- le espetó, girándose a verlo y cubriendo su mesa, donde reposaba el objeto. Harold la miró sorprendido, tenía círculos negros bajo los ojos, sus córneas estaban inyectadas en sangre y su piel se veía de un extraño color cenizo… Parecía enferma, de algo contagioso. Harold se lamentó estar sentado junto a ella y no con sus habituales amigos. Además, aquello era algo más para sumar a la lista de las cosas que eran diferentes, la chica no usaba más su vestido rosa distintivo. Ahora vestía pantalones de mezclilla como tres tallas más grandes y los aseguraba con un cinturón de tela, una camisa de franela igual de grande a cuadros rosas y rojos, y tenía puesta la gorra azul que Arnold le había regalado, debajo de la que había metido todo su cabello, dejando sólo algunos mechones asomándose._

_-Sólo quería ser amable- refunfuñó por la respuesta de la rubia, pero la chica ya no le hacía caso, había regresado su atención al objeto que tenía entre sus manos. Suspirando, se mentalizó para soportar las cuatro horas de clases que tendrían por delante antes de la hora del almuerzo, que ya esperaba con ansías para poder hablar con sus amigos sobre lo que pasó en la mañana._

_Y en la hora del almuerzo, las cosas sólo empeoraron. _

_Con su bandeja en las manos, Harold empezó a buscar en el comedor a sus amigos, sorprendido de ubicarlos en la mesa de Rhonda, Nadine, Peapod, Gerald, Lorenzo y Lila. Era raro ver a Gerald sin Phoebe, pero con ver alrededor entendió por qué… La oriental estaba sentada con Helga en la mesa del fondo… Sin darle más importancia, se dirigió a la mesa en la que estaban Sid y Stinky._

_-¡Hey, Harold!- lo saludó el de gorra verde, señalando el lugar junto a él para que el chico se sentara –Teníamos mucho tiempo sin verte- antes de que Harold pudiera responder, Rhonda los interrumpió, retomando la conversación que sostenían en la mesa antes de que él llegara._

_-Entonces… ni creas que te salvarás de responder Lila, ¿Quién fue tu primer beso?- arrebolada, la pelirroja tomó una trenza entre sus dedos, Harold miró a la pelinegra que había hecho la pregunta desconcertado, ¿Qué clase de tema era ese?_

_-Oh, vamos Lila. Yo ya respondí- le dijo Gerald._

_-Todos sabíamos la respuesta que darías, antes de que la dieras, Gerald- rodando los ojos, Rhonda lo miró como si hubiera dicho alguna tontería. Harold miraba de uno a otro, sintiéndose fuera de lugar._

_-Sólo intentaba animarla a responder, Rhonda- con el ceño fruncido, el moreno le regresó la diatriba dialéctica de la chica._

_-Fue Arnie- una voz suave se hizo escuchar en la mesa, deteniendo la pelea que estaban por tener los dos pelinegros –El primo de Arnold- añadió Lila, cuando se dio cuenta que más de uno en la mesa la miraba confundido._

_-Wow, eso no lo vi venir- afirmó Sid –El mío fue Marcy, durante el verano… en el cumpleaños de Park, jugamos botella y bueno...- dejó la oración en el aire, encogiéndose de hombros, Harold lo miró alucinado, ¿Sid había tenido su primer beso y no se lo contó? Los demás presentes rieron, como si el chico hubiera contado algo muy gracioso, todos menos Harold, que estaba perdido en la conversación._

_-Ese juego ha cobrado más primeros besos que Peapod- comentó entre risas Lorenzo._

_-Es tu turno Nadine- dijo muy segura Rhonda, haciendo que su amiga rubia se atragantara un poco a mitad de una risa y empezara a toser. Peapod se puso rojo hasta las orejas –Déjenme adivinar- Rhonda sonrió de lado -¿Ha sido Peapod?- la rubia asintió, los de la mesa hicieron una exclamación de incredulidad._

_-¿Y tú Stinky? ¿Ya has dado tu primer beso?- preguntó Gerald, con una entretenida sonrisa._

_-En quinto grado, durante el viaje que hicimos a San Lorenzo, una chica de la gente de ojos verdes me besó- el chico campirano sonreía orgulloso de su pequeña hazaña -¿Qué hay de ti, Lorenzo?- preguntó Stinky. _

_-Esa es fácil… fui yo… y él fue mi primer beso también- Harold miró a Rhonda con la boca abierta cuando la escuchó decir aquello, sin saber por qué, oírla le había quitado el apetito. La pelinegra miró al chico recién llegado –Eres el único que falta de decirnos quién fue su primer beso Harold- la heredera de los Lloyd se cruzó de brazos esperando la respuesta del chico de gorra azul._

_-Apuesto a que fue Patty- dijo riendo Sid –aunque nunca nos has contado nada- agregó, refiriéndose a él y a Stinky. El nombre de la castaña en la conversación incrementó el nudo en el estómago que estaba sintiendo._

_-No he besado nunca- con el ceño fruncido, Harold contempló el cambio en las expresiones de sus amigos y compañeros. "¿Qué pasaba?" se preguntaba, antes del verano, que él recordara, las chicas eran asquerosas para Sid y Stinky, tanto como para él._

_-Debes estar jugando- dijo con incredulidad Peapod._

_-Hablo en serio- repitió, y no pudo creer que los demás se echaran a reír. Se reían de él._

_-Viejo, eres mayor que nosotros- exclamó Gerald y Harold no pudo soportarlo más. Había salido de la cafetería y pasó el resto del día evitando ver o hablar con cualquiera de los que estuvieron en esa mesa. Para cuando el primer día de clases terminó, todos en el salón sabían que él no había besado y se burlaban de él por eso._

Al salir de la escuela fue en bici directo al campo Gerald, justo donde se encontraba en esos momentos. Deseando que la tierra se abriera y lo tragara para no tener que volver a la escuela.

-¿Harold?- una voz femenina lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Al girarse, se encontró con Patty Smith viéndolo preocupada.

-Patty- la chica había crecido unos centímetros y llevaba su cabello castaño con un listón negro como diadema.

-¿Estás bien?- iba camino a su casa, cuando lo vio. No sabía qué era, con exactitud, lo que la obligó a detenerse en el campo Gerald, quizás la postura del chico, quizás los ojos cerrados con fuerza o quizás eran los rumores que escuchó al salir de la escuela y que se imaginaba eran la razón de la turbulenta aura del chico.

-No. No estoy bien- la castaña siempre le había inspirado confianza a Harold, para contarle cualquier cosa –Todo está cambiando muy rápido- el chico se sentó. Estar en ese lugar le ayudaba a pensar, los recuerdos que tenía con la pandilla en ese sitio, no tenían precio –Todos son diferentes- afirmó decaído.

-Harold, sólo estamos creciendo. Los cambios son inevitables- Patty se sentó junto a él, dejando su bicicleta en el pasto –Pero no tienen que ser malos. Tarde o temprano nos acostumbramos a las cosas nuevas- sonriéndole, la chica puso su mano sobre la del chico, sonrojándolo –¿Qué es lo que realmente te está molestando?- le preguntó directamente, sin más rodeos. Harold la miró alucinado, no se esperaba que la intuición de la castaña fuera tan buena.

-Es que…- de sólo pensar en decirle lo que pasaba por su mente, se le formaba un nudo en el estómago -… hasta antes de que iniciara el verano, Sid y Stinky me molestaban porque pensaban que tú y yo ya nos habíamos besado- Patty abrió la boca con sorpresa ante esa declaración –y ahora no paran de molestarme porque no nos hemos besado- frustrado Harold se talló el rostro con ambas manos, soltándose del agarre que mantenía la castaña, haciéndole sentir frío ahí donde antes su piel sostenía contacto con la tibia mano del chico -¿Por qué se han vuelto las cosas tan confusas? En casa, mis padres pelean por todo, cuando mi papá quedó sin trabajo era porque no tenía trabajo y ahora que consiguió uno, las peleas son porque mi mamá dice que no nos alcanza el dinero- la castaña le miró sorprendida, no creyó que él le contaría algo así, de personal –y creí que por lo menos tendría un poco de normalidad con la pandilla, pero no fue así- terminó de lamentarse, se giró a ver al rostro a Patty, tenía una mirada extraña, era como la que su mamá le daba cuando estaba enfermo… Pero que él supiera, estaba muy sano.

-Lamento escuchar eso Harold- suspiró la compañía del chico, mirando al cielo que empezaba a teñirse de anaranjados y rosados con el inicio del atardecer –Creo que deberías concentrarte en las cosas que sí puedes cambiar- razonó Patty.

-¿Te refieres a buscar a quién besar para que me dejen en paz?- se rascó la cabeza, tener catorce años era más difícil de lo que creyó.

-En realidad, pensaba en que podías concentrarte en buscar una forma de ayudar a tus padres con los gastos… ya sabes, intentar consumir menos agua y luz, dejar de pedir golosinas, empezar a ayudar a tu mamá con las tareas de la casa… esas cosas- Harold la vio sonrojarse –El momento de tu primer beso ya llegará… te lo aseguro- terminando de hablar, se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y cruzó miradas con el chico, que la veía tan fijamente, y con un singular brillo en los ojos, que la puso muy nerviosa. Se puso de pie –Tengo que llegar a casa- habló de carrerilla.

-Te acompaño- se ofreció Harold, emocionado con la idea de seguir hablando con su amiga, a quien no veía mucho en la escuela por estar en diferentes grados.

-No hace falta, nos vemos después- le dijo con la bicicleta en las manos, y subiéndose a ella, se despidió agitando su mano. Harold se quedó de pie en el campo Gerald viéndola alejarse, con un mal sabor al no poderla acompañar.

¿Qué cosa rara sentía en el estómago?...

Se encogió de hombros, por lo menos, hablar con su amiga lo había ayudado a ver las cosas en perspectiva... seguramente al día siguiente ya se habrían olvidado del tonto rumor.

De esa conversación con Patty, había pasado una semana. Una larga, tediosa y molesta semana. Nadie había olvidado el tonto rumor. Nadie había perdido interés en molestarlo. Y lo peor de todo era que el nuevo profesor había armado parejas para un proyecto de Biología, y le había puesto con Rhonda Wellington Lloyd… aún no les decía lo peor… Lo peor era el tema del proyecto, "Las diferentes enfermedades de transmisión sexual y su sintomatología"… ¿Mencionó que tenían que exponer el proyecto frente a toda la clase?, porque esa era la cereza del pastel.

Suspiró, bandeja de comida en mano, además de esa tontería de Biología, tenía que sumar a su lista de motivos por los que la semana pasada había sido larga, tediosa y molesta…

Ahora Sid y Stinky se sentaban en la mesa de Rhonda. Con Lorenzo, Iggy (que se sentía demasiado cool como para asistir a clases el primer día), Peapod, Nadine, Lila, Mary (una castaña que se le pegaba como lapa al "trío dorado", como Helga bautizó al grupo de Nadine, Lila y Rhonda), Gerald… y por supuesto… Rhonda.

Y él podría darse media vuelta y sentarse en cualquier otro lugar, pero ¿Con quién se sentaría? ¿Con Eugene, Sheena, Marcy y Park? ¿O con Robert, Brainny, Joey y Billy? ¿O con Phoebe y Helga? Al pensar en el par de chicas, miró hacia la mesa. Seguía sentándose a lado de la rubia en las clases, y su aspecto del primer día sólo había empeorado. Quizás en realidad estaba enferma. Eso descartaba esa mesa, y nunca se sentaría en las otras… suspiró una vez más… Se armó de valor para llegar al sitio que había ocupado en la cafetería los últimos ocho días, dándose cuenta mientras se acercaba que las chicas no estaban en la mesa, "Perfecto" pensó aliviado Harold, mientras tomaba su lugar junto a Sid.

-Viejo, no sabía que era biológicamente posible llegar a los 14 sin besar a ninguna chica… o chico- comentó Iggy, dirigiéndose al recién llegado -¿Cómo es que no se te han caído los labios?- preguntó, pareciendo genuinamente interesado en la respuesta que Harold le pudiera dar. Los demás rieron, el de gorra azul sólo giró los ojos… A veces se cuestionaba si así se veía él cuando molestaba a otros…

-Déjenlo en paz- pidió Gerald, sin resultado alguno.

-¿De verdad es tan difícil encontrar a una chica que quiera besarte?- le preguntó Sid riendo –Así acabarías con todo esto, si tanto te molesta- se encogió de hombros, sin darse cuenta la reacción que provocaba en Harold su comentario.

-¿Quién querría?- preguntó Stinky, inocentemente –Yo no besaría a Harold- el de gorra azul no tuvo suficiente tiempo para agradecer a Dios que Stinky no quisiera besarlo.

Intentó bloquear su conversación, que ahora giraba en torno a las chicas que nunca besarían, escuchando solamente a Gerald decirles que jamás besaría a Helga G. Pataki.

Fue en ese momento que las puertas de la cafetería se abrieron de par en par y por ellas entró el Trío Dorado, con uniformes de porristas que las favorecía bastante. Stinky y los demás, excepto el moreno, comenzaron a comentar sobre Lila… sobre lo hermosa que se veía en esa minifalda, en aquel crop top y con el cabello en una coleta. Pero Harold no pudo despegar sus ojos de la figura de Rhonda, tenía una diminuta cintura, piernas delgadas y estilizadas, el cuello de un cisne y la elegancia que siempre le acompañaba a donde fuera.

Harold comenzó a sentirse muy extraño, el nudo en el estómago volvió, ahora además, sus manos le hormigueaban y sudaban. Mientras más se acercaba Rhonda a la mesa, más quería Harold salir corriendo de ahí. Se sentía anclado a su sitio, sin poder moverse. Las tres chicas, con Mary tras ellas, llegaron finalmente a la mesa. .

-¡Estamos en el equipo de porristas!- dijo alegremente la pelirroja.

-Eso es estupendo, qué gusto por las tres- las felicitó Lorenzo.

-¿Te gusta cómo me veo en mi nuevo uniforme, Lorenzo?- preguntó Rhonda, haciendo que el de gorra azul se levantara abruptamente, sintiendo que no podría permanecer en la mesa escuchando cómo Rhonda pedía cumplidos para su insanamente corto uniforme de porrista.

Salió corriendo del lugar.

En esa carrera, no se fijó a dónde se dirigía, o más concretamente, hacia quién…

Terminó estrellándose con Helga y bañándola de yahoo soda.

-¡Criminal, chico rosa! ¿¡Has visto cómo me dejaste!?- Phoebe miraba la escena alarmada, su amiga rubia estaba más irascible que de costumbre -¡Voy a molerte a golpes!- Harold seguía en el piso, en medio de la cafetería, cuando la vio acercarse y entonces retrocedió.

-¡No te me acerques! ¡Tú me contagiaste!- le gritó, sin recordar el lugar en el que estaban. Sin poder tener un solo pensamiento claro, en su mente, todo estaba revuelto -¡Por tu culpa tengo esta enfermedad!- parándose, siguió su camino corriendo. El comedor sumido en un mortuorio silencio. Helga y Phoebe se miraron confundidas ¿Qué había pasado?

-¡Harold y Helga se besaron y ella le contagió algo!- gritó una voz anónima en la habitación, pero pareció suficiente para encender el hervidero de comentarios sobre lo que acababa de pasar.

La última clase de ese día era precisamente Biología, el profesor Clarkson les explicaba lo que era una enfermedad de transmisión sexual para que sus estudiantes pudieran realizar su investigación, pero no podía continuar con todos los murmullos que se alzaban en el aula, los cuchicheos y risitas ya lo tenían harto.

-¿Se puede saber qué les parece tan entretenido Señorita Lloyd?- preguntó entonces el profesor, sintiéndose rendido ante el bullicio que ya se salía de control en su clase, haciendo silencio entre los pupitres, parecían esperar ansiosos la respuesta de la pelinegra, que agitó su cabello y compuso una sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

-Sólo me estaba preguntando si una ETS puede transmitirse también con un simple beso-comentó fingiendo inocencia, Harold alzó su mirada de su libro de texto, donde la había clavado las últimas tres horas, añorando que el timbre de la escuela sonara de una buena vez… ¿Por qué Rhonda preguntaba algo así?

-No, Señorita Lloyd… una enfermedad de esa naturaleza sólo se transmite durante el contacto de fluidos que existe en el acto sexual- con voz monocorde, respondió a la pregunta. Por eso odiaba el temario de secundaria, por las preguntas tontas que el alumnado hacia sobre los temas relacionados con el sexo.

-Entonces… Harold y Helga practicaron el acto sexual para que ella lo haya contagiado ¿no?- razonó, rezumando inocencia la pelinegra, sin que una sola alma en el salón le creyera su actuación. La reacción del salón fue instantánea, la mayoría se unió para soltar exclamaciones de burla, grititos de sorpresa y risas malintencionadas. Harold se giró con pavor a ver a la rubia, que ya lo fulminaba con la mirada, casi bufando, por lo que se había dicho de ellos…

-¡Silencio! ¡Calma!- gritó el profesor, consiguiendo que la algarabía cediera un poco –Si ustedes dos tienen o sospechan que tienen una enfermedad, de cualquier tipo, por favor, vayan a la enfermería. Pero no distraigan a mi clase- y sin más que decir, el señor Clarkson continuó los últimos quince minutos antes de la chicharra, cuando se retiró dejando a un grupo de adolescentes agitados detrás.

-¡Criminal, Chico Rosa! ¿Ya ves lo que tu retraso mental provoca?- le espetó furiosa la rubia en cuanto salió del aula el profesor.

-Yo no hice nada- intentó excusarse el chico, pero un grupo ya se acercaba a ellos, Sid, Stinky, Iggy y Peapod.

-¡No puedo creer que te hayas estrenado con Helga Pataki! ¡Así se hace compañero!- le dijo Sid en cuanto estuvo a su lado.

-Cielos Harold, ahora eres todo un hombre. Te admiro tanto- exclamó Stinky. Helga miró a Harold con odio, mientras a ella se acercaron Phoebe y Gerald, el moreno lo miraba también con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿No hay algo que quieras aclarar?- preguntó el menor de los Johanssen, con su expresión intimidante, haciendo que Harold tragara grueso. Miró entre un grupo y otro… aquella era su oportunidad para que dejaran de molestarlo diciendo que no había besado a nadie… era demasiado bueno.

-No sé de qué hablas- los tres a su derecha pusieron expresiones similares de desconcierto y furia, Phoebe sujetó a Helga cuando intentó golpear al chico.

-Vámonos Helga, no vale la pena- le dijo, dedicando una mirada de lástima a Harold antes de llevarse a su amiga de ahí.

-Haré que te arrepientas de esto- le aseguró Gerald, murmurándolo al oído de Harold, tomó los bolsos de Helga y su novia y salió de ahí, sintiendo las ganas de romper algo palpitando en sus brazos.

-Qué aguafiestas- se quejó Iggy.

-Vamos a pasar la tarde a mi casa, ¿vienen?- les dijo Rhonda, que salía con la pelirroja y la rubia.

-Claro- afirmó Lorenzo.

-También estás invitado, Harold- añadió con coquetería, y el chico enrojeció. Sabía que estaba mal. Sabía que tenía que decir la verdad… pero… ¿a quién le estaba haciendo daño? A nadie, se respondió. Y tomando sus cosas se fue a pasar la tarde por primera vez en dos meses con sus amigos.

Veintiún días habían pasado desde aquel incidente en la clase de Biología. No había visto a Patty de nuevo, pero las cosas entre Sid, Stinky y él, volvían a la normalidad. Con la diferencia de que durante el almuerzo, se sentaban en la mesa de Rhonda. Seguía sintiéndose raro cerca de ella, pero no durante el tiempo que se sentaba con ella en la cafetería, no, era durante el tiempo que pasaba en su casa trabajando en el proyecto que tenían que presentar justamente ese día.

Helga, Phoebe y Gerald no le dirigían la palabra. Intentó explicarse con ellos más de una vez, pero nunca le daban oportunidad de hablar con ellos… luego de tres semanas, dejó de intentar.

Ayudaba en la carnicería las mañanas de los sábados y domingos. Patty había tenido razón, y poco a poco las peleas en casa fueron menguando según él empezaba a ayudar y a ahorrar. La unigénita del matrimonio Smith siempre le había dado buenos consejos, y lo escuchaba, era diferente a la amistad que tenía con los chicos o con Helga, cuando la rubia aún le hablaba. Le hubiera gustado estar junto a ella para calmarse, no podía contener su ansiedad cada que pensaba en la exposición que tendría que hacer.

Al llegar al pasillo de los casilleros, vio algo que lo dejó congelado en el mismo sitio, incapaz de seguir avanzando…

Con letras rojas, en la puerta del casillero de Helga, la palabra "Zorra" estaba pintada con trazos toscos…

¿Quién se atrevería a hacer algo así a la chica más ruda que había en séptimo grado?

Negándose a creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban, se acercó al casillero, descubriendo que se encontraba desgonzado de las bisagras y que el interior tenía la misma palabra en rojo, repetida una y otra vez. Los libros deshojados tenían marcas de corte en las pastas y un olor fétido le llegó del interior.

-¿Regodeándote en lo que tus mentiras provocaron?- la voz de alguien más lo sorprendió tanto que terminó tirando la puerta del casillero, causando un estruendo en el pasillo que atrajo las miradas de los estudiantes que pasaban. Al girarse, se sorprendió aún más al descubrir que era Gerald quien le hablaba.

-¡Casi me matas de un susto!- le reclamó, llevándose una mano al pecho.

-¿Casi?- preguntó elevando una ceja –Qué lástima- murmuró despectivamente. Harold se aclaró la garganta, y comenzó a sentirse completamente avergonzado ante el moreno. De un segundo a otro, cayó en la cuenta de lo que el chico le había dicho.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que mis mentiras provocaron esto?- el de gorra azul volvió a mirar el lamentable estado del casillero de su amiga.

-Han estado molestándola… desde que decidiste hacer mutis por el foro y dejaste que todos pensaran que se acostó contigo- Gerald miró con rabia y tristeza el sitio donde solía guardar sus cosas la rubia… ahora compartía casillero con Phoebe, e intentaban ocultarlo de todos para evitar que destruyeran también el de la oriental.

-No… no sabía- exclamó incrédulo ¿La atormentaban por ese tonto rumor? –A mí nadie me ha molestado- dijo con aprehensión en su voz.

-Porque eres un chico. Ella es una chica- y luego de decirlo, Gerald se detuvo un momento ¿Helga era una chica? Después de pensarlo por un momento, de recordar sus delicadas pestañas y sus labios rosas, decidió que sí, Helga definitivamente era una chica.

-Eso es injusto- se quejó Harold, alucinado con la idea de que Helga fuera víctima de acoso en la escuela, siendo que solía ser la matona del grupo.

-Claro que sí- y lanzándole una última mirada de odio en dirección a Harold, el moreno siguió su camino al aula de séptimo grado. Los espectadores del intercambio comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos, enervando a Harold al punto de que terminó gritándoles que se largaran.

Sabía qué tenía que hacer exactamente. No podía permitir que continuaran haciéndole eso a Helga, ella era su amiga.

La clase de Biología era la última hora antes de terminar el horario escolar, para muchos un alivio, para quienes expondrían su proyecto era un calvario que se alargó todo el día, para Harold, era el preludio a lo que creía sería un suicidio social. Quizás Sid y Stinky, con sus nuevos amigos populares, no le volvieran a hablar. Pero lo correcto era lo correcto, y no pensaba dejar de hacerlo sólo porque a sus amigos se les había metido algodón en el cerebro durante el verano.

-La última pareja del día, señorita Lloyd, señor Berman. Adelante- había llegado el momento, se mentalizó todo el día para recibir el odio de la pelinegra después de ejecutar su plan. De todo lo que perdería, sentarse con ella en el almuerzo era lo que le molestaba más… Por alguna razón que no comprendía.

-Gracias Señor Clarkson- Harold tragó grueso, miró alrededor uno a uno los rostros de sus compañeros, deteniéndose en cierta rubia que tenía la mirada perdida, las mejillas hundidas y bolsas negras bajo los ojos… nunca la había visto tan enferma… tan demacrada… respiró profundo, él tenía parte de culpa y debía resarcirse –Nos ha tocado hablarles sobre la sífilis, una enfermedad que tiene como principal sintomatología la aparición de úlceras en los órganos sexuales- sus compañeros hicieron gesto de asco -Como saben, las enfermedades de transmisión sexual no pueden contraerse a través del aire, o por un apretón de manos… necesitamos tener un contacto más íntimo- con sus últimas palabras, los hormonados adolescentes en el aula comenzaron a soltar molestas risitas –una intimidad que erróneamente ustedes creen que Helga y yo tuvimos- Rhonda le codeó, intentando llamar su atención, pero Harold ni siquiera la miró y no titubeó al continuar –Yo dejé que creyeran ese rumor porque me avergüenza el hecho de no haber besado a ninguna chica- las conversaciones por lo bajo iniciaron, el profesor miraba a su alumno con una mezcla de hastío y orgullo, muy extrañas de ver –Pero me avergüenza más que mientras a mí me han dicho que soy una especie de héroe porque creían que ya había tenido sexo- se fijó en el rostro de la rubia, completamente roja y con los ojos abiertos de par en par –… y a mi amiga, por ser mujer, la trataron como si hubiera cometido algún crimen- frunció el ceño –así que… para dejarles claro y sin lugar a dudas que todo era un invento- Harold se bajó los pantalones -¡Vean! No hay nada anormal con mis genitales- en el salón se lanzaron gritos de alarma, indignación y risas descontroladas, muchos se cubrían los ojos, otros miraban la escena entre escandalizados y divertidos.

-¡Señor Berman!- exclamó el profesor, sintiéndose al borde del llanto ¿Por qué aceptaba darle clases a un grupo de adolescentes hormonados? –Súbase el pantalón inmediatamente- ése fue el momento en el que sonó la chicharra marcando el término de clases, mientras Harold obedecía la indicación de su profesor -¡Detención! Dos meses- reiteró con autoridad –Ya pueden irse- ése había sido un día largo y difícil.

El grupo de séptimo comenzó a guardar sus cosas y a retirarse en medio de un barullo de conversaciones dispersas. Rhonda miraba a Harold con el rostro impertérrito, poniendo aún más nervioso al chico.

-Debo admitir…- comenzó a decir la pelinegra- que aunque el final fue… grotesco- arrugó la nariz al decirlo –que hayas defendido a las mujeres fue muy elegante- y finalmente sonrió.

-¿No prestabas atención?- le preguntó confundido Harold –Defendía a Helga- le dijo como si hablara con un niño pequeño, que le dijera aquello era surreal.

-No lo eches a perder, Harold- rodando los ojos, la unigénita Lloyd se apresuró a reunirse con sus amigas y salir del salón. Al alzar la mirada, el chico se encontró con los ojos azules de Helga, tenía una expresión hosca en el rostro y eso lo preocupó. Temía un poco la ira de la rubia. Avanzó hasta su pupitre junto al de ella, notando que Phoebe y Gerald estaban de pie a su lado.

-Viejo, ¿Realmente tenías que bajarte los pantalones?- le recibió en cuanto estuvo frente a ellos, mitad divertido, mitad escandalizado.

-Quería dejar claro mi punto- respondió encogiéndose de hombros, volvió a mirar a Helga –Además, pensé que si me castigaban, sería más fácil que me perdonaras- la rubia descruzó los brazos y relajó su expresión.

-Chico listo- murmuró, sonriendo levemente.

-Creo que nosotros deberíamos irnos- habló Phoebe -¿Te veo mañana, Helga?- sonriéndole con ternura, se dirigió a su mejor amiga, esperando pacientemente su respuesta. Gerald bufó molesto, "_Otro día que no podré venir a la escuela con Phoebe, a solas_".

-Criminal, Pheebs… puedo venir sola a la escuela. No tengo una enfermedad terminal ni nada por el estilo- la rubia rodó los ojos, la oriental la había estado tratando como si fuera su mamá.

-¿Segura?- la pequeña Heyerdahl la miró preocupada.

-Dijo que está bien Phoebe, vamos pollita… dale su espacio- intervino el moreno, emocionado con la expectativa de pasar más tiempo a solas con su novia, sin su mejor amiga cerca.

-De acuerdo- aceptó reticente. Se despidieron de la rubia y de Harold, saliendo tomados de la mano. El chico observó la nostalgia en la contemplación de Helga, se sintió incómodo, como si estuviera presenciando un momento privado de la chica, por lo que apartó su mirada y se encontró con las partes del objeto que intentaba reparar la rubia sobre el pupitre.

-¿Sigues sin poder arreglarlo?- ante la pregunta, Helga salió de su ensimismamiento y puso su atención en su compañero.

-Sí… creo que hay cosas que no tienen arreglo- se hundió de hombros, había tristeza en su rostro cuando miraba aquel objeto. Harold no pudo evitar ofrecerse a repararlo.

-Puedo intentarlo- afirmó, y tomó las partes del relicario que, descubrió con sorpresa, tenía una foto del rubio cabeza de balón. Decidió no decir nada al respecto y se dedicó a intentar arreglar aquel objeto… la rubia se sentó junto a él y por unos momentos sólo lo observó trabajar en silencio.

-Entonces… ¿Todo este drama fue porque no te ha besado una chica?- preguntó finalmente Helga.

-Sí- enrojeció Harold, no le gustaba hablar del tema.

-Pues qué tontería- afirmó la chica, sonriéndole con complicidad, Harold sintió que un peso se le quitaba de los hombros… estaba en paz con la menor de las Pataki… su pequeño ridículo había valido la pena.

-Ten- le entregó el relicario ensamblado –sólo tienes que tener más cuidado- los ojos de Helga brillaron, su sonrisa creció, y el sentimiento de bienestar que viene de hacer lo correcto invadió a Harold.

-Muchas gracias, chico rosa- y en lo que dura el aleteo de una mariposa, la rubia le besó. Su primer beso. Harold abrió los ojos de par en par, la chica ya tenía su mochila al hombro.

-No dejes que nadie vuelva a molestarte- al salir del aula, se llevó con ella el olor a rosas que la identificaba.

Harold llevó sus dedos a sus labios.

Una tenue sonrisa dibujándose en ellos.

¿Tanto escándalo por eso?

Y sin poder evitarlo estalló en carcajadas en el aula vacía. Estuvo riendo solo algunos minutos antes de poder calmarse lo suficiente para tomar sus cosas e irse a casa.

Se sentía en paz consigo mismo.

Luego de mucho tiempo, sentía que las cosas podrían volver a la normalidad.

Al salir de la escuela, alguien le llamó. Al girar, un auto lujoso se emparejó a él, el cristal del asiento trasero descendió, permitiendo ver en su interior a la unigénita Lloyd.

-Olvidé decirte algo- Harold suspiró, no todo podía ser tan bueno, ya se le hacía raro que la pelinegra no le hubiese reclamado por convertir su trabajo de semanas en un acto para redimirse con Helga.

-¿Qué?- preguntó acercándose al vehículo, introduciendo la cabeza en la ventana. Por segunda vez en el día, sintió los labios de alguien más sobre los suyos, pero a diferencia de la ocasión anterior, ésta vez no duró un parpadeo. Rhonda prolongó el contacto, provocando escalofríos en Harold, tomó su labio inferior entre sus dientes y se alejó, a mitad del suspiró que se le escapaba a ambos.

-Ya has dado tu primer beso, felicidades- le dijo, ofreciéndole una sonrisa satisfecha. Y dejando a un estupefacto chico, le pidió al chofer que continuara su camino. Harold se quedó solo una vez más. Sorprendido de lo diferente que ambos contactos habían sido entre sí, sintiéndose más que nunca enfermo del estómago… lo que muchos llamaban "mariposas" haciendo estragos en él.

Así fue como el séptimo grado de Harold inició, su primer y segundo beso el mismo día.

El verano entre octavo y noveno grado resultaba ser el más caluroso de los últimos años.

Ese fin de semana se encontraba, como siempre, en la carnicería del señor Green. Tenía un año trabajando ahí, y era algo que lo hacía muy feliz, recientemente le ascendieron y ya atendía en mostrador, y como era costumbre, Patty Smith entraba por la puerta un sábado a las diez de la mañana, como cada sábado desde aquel fin de semana seguido al día de su primer y segundo beso, resultó que Gerald le había dicho a la castaña lo que estaba pasando y ella lo había evitado, esa era la razón de que no la hubiese visto en los días que siguieron al malentendido de lo que pasó entre Helga y Harold.

Pero en cuanto se resarció con la pareja de novios y la rubia, el moreno le habló a Patty para explicarle cómo el chico de gorra azul había hecho el ridículo en su exposición. Harold seguía sin comprender por qué lo que hizo ese día conmovió a Rhonda y Patty, pero el sábado que la castaña se apareció en la carnicería para cumplir con el encargo de su madre, le buscó en la parte trasera y diciéndole lo orgullosa que estaba de él, lo besó.

Ahora, cada que la veía, sólo podía fijarse en el rosa de sus labios… En la forma de corazón de su boca… en el escote V de su blusa… "_Esperen_", pensó alarmado de su propio tren de pensamiento, "_Patty nunca usa escote_" y de alguna forma, pensar que otros podrían verla usando esa misma blusa lo hizo enfurecer.

-Hola Harold, está haciendo mucho calor ¿no?- entonces notó otra cosa demasiado alarmante, la blusa era de tirantes, dejando los hombros y clavícula de la chica a la vista... además, llevaba unos shorts muy cortos. Frunció el ceño, molesto. ¿Por qué Patty se vestía con tan poca ropa?

-Supongo- refunfuñó. No es que se quejara de la cantidad de piel que ahora podía ver de la castaña, mentiría si dijera que no observaba los entrenamientos de las animadoras porque usaban prendas cortas y dejaban sus piernas desnudas… pero Patty, era Patty… aquellos dos años, se habían convertido en mejores amigos, inseparables, salían juntos al cine o estudiaban en la casa de alguno de ellos o iban al muelle a arrojar piedras… amaba pasar el rato con ella, era de sus cosas favoritas… eso y ver a Rhonda Wellington Lloyd con su uniforme de porrista…

Pero Patty estaba en preparatoria ahora…

Aunque tenían la misma edad, estar en grados diferentes dificultaba que continuaran viéndose con la misma asiduidad… para empezar, ahora ella estaba en otra escuela… ¿Y si conocía a un chico que le gustara? ¿Y si lo cambiaba?

-¿Estamos de mal humor hoy?- le preguntó burlona, sentándose en uno de los taburetes frente al mostrador.

-Sabes que no me gustan los cambios- y al decirle aquello, le dio una significativa mirada a sus muslos que enrojeció a la castaña.

-¡Harold!- exclamó indignada, y colocó la bolsa de mandado que llevaba sobre sus piernas.

-Sólo digo que… si estás buscando impresionar a algún chico…- y dejó la oración en el aire, fingiendo desinterés.

-Por supuesto que no...- las mejillas de la chica estaban arreboladas cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Harold no pudo frenar la sonrisa satisfecha que se pintó en su rostro -… es sólo que está haciendo mucho calor- murmuró apenada, apartando el rostro para intentar disimular el color en su rostro.

-Bien- y comenzó a preparar la orden de siempre para la madre de la castaña. En el cumpleaños de Phoebe, hacia un par de meses, se había enterado que el beso que le dio Patty en aquel sábado, había sido el primer beso de la castaña. No tenía una razón lógica para explicar el sentimiento de posesividad que eso despertaba en él, quería ser el único al que Patty besara…

-Y… ¿Qué tal van tus entrenamientos?- casi se lastima con el mazo de carne, con el que golpeaba el corte, al escucharla. Olvidaba que durante octavo grado se había apuntado al equipo de fútbol americano… motivado principalmente para poder pasar más tiempo viendo a Rhonda en traje de porrista.

-Bien… Muy bien… Creo que estoy mejorando- le sonrió nervioso a la castaña, que lo miró con una ceja elevada. Guardaron silencio, uno que entre ellos no era incómodo. A Harold le gustaban mucho las cosas simples… con Patty las cosas siempre eran simples… con Rhonda, todo era muy complicado.

-¿Estaría bien si cuando termines tu turno, vamos juntos a nadar?- le preguntó la castaña cuando pagaba por su pedido.

-Claro que sí- sonrió contento –les aviso a Sid y Stinky. Quizás Helga, Gerald y Phoebe quieran ir también- Patty lo miró de manera extraña, como si hubiera dicho algo malo… pero duró sólo un segundo.

-Genial, entre más mejor- y tomó su carne para hacer sonar la campana de la puerta avisando su salida de la tienda. ¿Se veía decepcionada o fue su imaginación? Encogiéndose de hombros, desbloqueó su celular para mandar un mensaje de texto a sus amigos, aquella tarde se divertirían a lo grande, y podría pasar más tiempo con Patty.

Definitivamente esta tarde no se estaba divirtiendo ni pasándola en grande. Estaba confundido, y muy incómodo. Avisó a sus amigos, todos estaban ahí… el problema era, que todos estaban ahí… aparentemente, Sid invitó a Nadine, que invitó a Rhonda y a Lila, que invitaron a Lorenzo, Iggy, Peapod, Eugene y Sheena… Helga invitó a Brainny, Phoebe invitó a Park y a sus amigos, Gerald invitó a su equipo de baloncesto… Y luego cambiaron de destino, y estaban en casa de los Lloyd… la última vez que estuvo ahí fue en el cumpleaños de Rhonda, y nada había salido bien. La vio besándose con Lorenzo mientras intentaba encontrar el baño. Maldito el enorme tamaño de ese lugar.

Así que, en lugar de una tarde tranquila, tirado en un camastro, estaba en una fiesta con los chicos de su escuela.

Genial… Así se hace Harold…

No había visto a Patty desde que llegaron. Intuía que estaba con Phoebe y Helga, pero tampoco veía a la rubia ni a la oriental.

-¿Por qué tan apartado, Harold?- Rhonda se acercó a él con su bikini blanco mojado por el chapuzón que se había dado en la alberca, gotas de agua escurriendo de su cabello a su cuello, deslizándose por fuerza de gravedad al sur de su cuerpo.

-Sólo intento encontrar algo de comer- respondió lo primero que se le vino a la mente cuando se dio cuenta que había pasado mucho tiempo observando el recorrido de una gota de agua sobre la piel de la pelinegra, que ya le sonreía burlona, consciente de lo que podía provocar en los chicos.

-Podemos ir a buscarte algo a la cocina- y puso inocentemente su mano sobre los bíceps del chico. El ejercicio que hacía para jugar, y el hecho de que ya tuviera 16… a Rhonda le parecía que le favorecían al unigénito Berman.

-Sí… podemos- "_no sé si deberíamos_", pensó Harold mientras la chica tomaba su caftán y lo guiaba a través del jardín, hacia la casa.

-¿Qué se te antoja, Harold? ¿Dulce? ¿Salado? ¿Picante?- enarcó una ceja interrogante. Estar a solas con la chica estaba haciéndolo sentir enfermo de nuevo… todo su estómago se revolvía, comprimía y expandía.

-Picante está bien- Rhonda sonrió de lado.

-Vaya…- y se giró con una expresión insinuante, que Harold notó pero no tenía idea de qué era lo que insinuaba. Tomó un tazón con pepinos previamente pelados y cortados, les colocó sal, limón y chile, y se volvió a girar… separó los labios, haciendo al corazón del chico acelerarse. Pero antes de que dijera nada, entró por la puerta Lorenzo.

-¿Qué hacen?- preguntó mientras sacudía su cabello y empapaba a Rhonda, dejando un charco alrededor de sus pies por el agua que escurría su traje de baño.

-¡Lorenzo!- reclamó la chica, a mitad de una risa.

-Lo siento- le sonrió en un gesto de culpa y luego se giró a Harold, pareciendo notar su presencia por primera vez –Hey, chico patito ¿No vas a nadar?- el aludido frunció el ceño, odiaba aquel sobrenombre, cuando se bajó los pantalones frente a su clase olvidaba que llevaba sus calzoncillos de la suerte, con patitos en él… y desde entonces, le decían así… no todos ni todo el tiempo, pero cuando lo escuchaba era molesto.

-Ya te dije que se llama Harold- le recordó la chica, pasándole al de gorra azul el bowl con el pepino y abrazándose a la cintura del pelinegro –Volvamos a la piscina- casi ronroneó al chico, y Lorenzo volvió a olvidar la existencia del corpulento adolescente, salieron de la cocina abrazados y Harold suspiró al verse solo. Tomó un cubierto y comenzó a picar el pepino que Rhonda preparó para él… ¿Por qué con ella todo era tan complicado?... ¿Qué eran?... No eran amigos, no besas a tus amigos… Bueno, Helga lo besó, pero sólo fue una vez, y él y Rhonda… Había sucedido más veces que eso… Siempre era ella la que lo besaba sin aviso… No la entendía… Sabía que Lorenzo y ella no eran novios. No lo eran. Pero así como Harold y Rhonda tampoco, los pelinegros también se besaban… ¿Por qué Rhonda hacia eso?

-Ah, lo siento, no quise…- le interrumpió una voz desde la entrada y al girarse, Harold se encontró a Patty -… Harold- su tono de voz era aliviado… el chico sonrió ante la idea de que la castaña se aliviara de verlo -¿Qué haces?- le preguntó sentándose a su lado en la barra de la cocina, luego de lavarse las manos.

-Estoy por comerme este pepino enchilado ¿Quieres?- Harold la vio entretenido mientras la castaña asentía y empezaba a tomar las rodajas de pepino con los dedos y las llevaba a sus labios (sus muy rosas labios) y después de comerlos, lamía sus dedos, contenta.

-Otra vez me estás mirando fijamente- habló Patty, luego de pasar un rato comiendo con el chico -¿Me he manchado?- alarmada de que acertara en el motivo, comenzó a intentar limpiarse el rostro con una servilleta, arrancándole una carcajada a Harold.

-Sólo pensaba en lo simple que eres- respondió sin pensar en lo que decía.

-¿Simple?- Patty se veía contrariada, y Harold intentó explicarse mejor.

-Sí. Todo en ti es simple- los ojos de la chica se le nublaron por lágrimas que amenazaban con caer –Me gusta- Y extendió su mano para limpiar con su pulgar el recorrido que una traicionera gota salada había hecho.

-¿No te molesta que sea así?- la castaña lo miró esperanzada…

-Para nada- y juntó sus labios con los de ella. Besar a Patty era como la tarde perfecta en el parque, después de haber bateado el home run que le dio el gane a tu equipo, celebrando con tus amigos con unas heladas yahoo sodas bajo el sol… Besar a Patty se sentía como llegar a casa luego de un largo y terrible día escolar y encontrar tu comida favorita en la mesa, sacarte los zapatos y comer en la cama porque no tienes tarea… Besar a Patty era como el hogar, con la chimenea encendida y un chocolate caliente, cuando afuera está nevando… Besar a Rhonda le revolvía todos los pensamientos y desataba el caos en su mundo… Besar a Patty traía paz y claridad a su mente y corazón.

Pero besar a Rhonda era como fuegos artificiales… y a Harold le encantaban los fuegos artificiales.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Craig Barttlet. Yo sólo escribo sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Sin más...**

El verano llegaba a su fin, y con él, Lorenzo terminaba de empacar para la mudanza que tendría su familia a la ciudad de Nueva York. Aunque Rhonda entendía que entre Hillwood y vivir en Manhattan, la familia Mota de Larrea se decantara por la gran manzana, no podía evitar ser egoísta y desear que el pelinegro se quedara en la ciudad, o que por lo menos la llevara consigo… ambos crecieron visitando los mismos sitios en vacaciones, yendo a las mismas fiestas y compromisos, cortesía de sus respectivos padres… la comprensión mutua de su suplicio personal, extrañamente, los había hecho unidos… y Rhonda en verdad disfrutaba la amistad del chico, no iba a ser hipócrita consigo misma y decir que la pericia al besar de Lorenzo no tenía que ver en esto, pero no era lo único…

Él le hacía compañía.

Genuina compañía.

Solía sentirse sola en medio de las multitudes que acudían a esos pomposos eventos que sus padres organizaban o a los que la llevaban. De niña, le encantaba todo el brillo y lujo que había en esas reuniones, pero ahora… le parecían llenos de una vacuidad dolorosa… un agujero que se llenaba sólo con la presencia de Lorenzo en esos sitios, era como ser capaz de llevar un trozo de sí misma y no sólo la niña pretensiosa. Era ser Rhonda, en lugar de "la hija de Buckley Lloyd".

Y perdería todo eso.

Se verían en vacaciones… pero justo ahora, el siguiente periodo vacacional se le antojaba demasiado remoto.

Suspiró. Quizás por eso estaba ahí. En el porche de aquella casa que le daba escalofríos. Tenía un favor que pedirle a aquel chico obsesivo con el que no hablaba desde el verano pasado…

Suspiró de nuevo, ¿En verdad no tenía otras opciones?

_No. Básicamente, no._ Le respondió su propia mente. Volvió a suspirar, armándose de valor para llamar a la puerta, cuando entonces se abrió. Un chico desgarbado, con el corte de hongo, cabello negro y lentes de armazón roja, la recibió con una sonrisa perturbada.

-¿Eres tú, Rhonda?- preguntó con la voz cargada de ilusión.

-Sí, Curly. Soy yo- y la desquiciada risa que le siguió a esa afirmación, obligó a Rhonda a abrazarse a sí misma para controlar los temblores de sus brazos. –Tengo algo que pedirte- le dijo seria.

-Y ya sabes cuál es el precio, querida- le respondió el pelinegro, dando saltitos de emoción y urgiéndola a entrar en la casa.

_Me arrepentiré de esto, _pensó Rhonda antes de ser engullida por la oscuridad de la estancia de aquella vieja casa.

Patty no podía parar de llorar. Acababa de tener una pelea por teléfono con Helga, la rubia podía ser muy cruel cuando se lo proponía. La llamada había sido porque habían acordado pasar el día juntas, el plan inicial era ir al festival de comida internacional que habían montado en la 77, y no pudieron ponerse de acuerdo porque la rubia quería invitar a Phoebe, Gerald, Brainy y Harold.

Y no era que Patty tuviera problema con ninguno de ellos, de hecho, también eran sus amigos y disfrutaba de su compañía, pero no quería ver a Harold.

En realidad, no quería ver a nadie.

Helga era Helga…

A ella, quería contarle lo que pasó en la casa de Rhonda, quería decirle que ésta vez Harold había sido quien la besó a ella, que era el segundo beso que compartían, que se había sentido diferente y que el chico no le hablaba desde entonces.

No le tomaba las llamadas ni respondía sus mensajes, había cambiado su turno en la carnicería, o dejado de ir, porque no lo encontraba cuando intentaba visitarlo… ¡Incluso había ido a su casa!... pero la señora Berman le dijo que no se encontraba… ¿Se lo había tragado la tierra?... y sabía que era contradictorio llevar dos semanas buscándolo, y ponerse histérica con su mejor amiga cuando finalmente le da la oportunidad de verlo…

¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?

La castaña sabía que Harold tenía un enamoramiento por Rhonda. No se tenía que ser un genio como Phoebe o tener la empatía de Arnold para darse cuenta de algo así… El chico lo traía escrito en el rostro, se le caía la baba cada que la veía… Pero entonces, ¿Por qué la besó de esa manera?

Sólo el recuerdo de los labios de Harold sobre los suyos, era suficiente para estremecerla.

Por eso se alteró tanto y la pagó con la rubia, tenía miedo.

Miedo del poder que Harold tenía sobre ella… podía, con una simple mirada, hacer o destruir su mundo.

¿Y si él terminaba diciéndole que el beso había sido un error?

Sentía su corazón resquebrajarse de sólo pensar en la posibilidad.

La castaña se limpió las lágrimas y se puso de pie, tenía que aclarar sus pensamientos… y de paso sus sentimientos también… así que bajó para avisarles a sus padres que daría una vuelta en bicicleta por el vecindario.

-No te alejes mucho cariño- le pidió su padre mientras leía el periódico y su madre lavaba los trastes del desayuno.

-¡Llévate el casco!- alcanzó a escuchar cuando se subía a la bicicleta, su mamá seguía tratándola como a una niña a sus 16 años, de todas formas le hizo caso. No quería que le riñera al volver, porque de alguna forma la señora Smith siempre sabía si Patty le había hecho caso o no.

Bajaba por la avenida, sin una dirección en particular, cuando vio a una chica de cabello negro deambulando. Una chica a la que conocía muy bien, y que no se explicaba qué podía estar haciendo por su calle.

La castaña se le emparejó cerca de la acera, sorprendida de que Rhonda ni siquiera la notara por lo absorta en sí misma que caminaba.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó, sobresaltando a la Lloyd sin que fuera su intención.

-¡Cielos, Patty! Me darás un ataque- Rhonda se sujetó el pecho, prácticamente hiperventilando.

-Lo siento- murmuró la castaña -¿Qué haces por aquí?- le preguntó curiosa. Rhonda estaba a punto de decirle que se metiera en sus propios asuntos, cuando notó los rezagos del llanto, evidentes en su rostro.

-Quería darle algo especial a un amigo.- Sonrojada, desvió su mirada. Patty la miró aún más curiosa.

-¿A Harold?- preguntó, temerosa de la respuesta.

-¿Qué? No… ¿Por qué has pensado en él?- ahora fue el turno de la castaña para enrojecer. A Rhonda se le antojaba extraño ese intercambio, ¿Qué tenía que ver Harold con Lorenzo y Curly?

-Bueno… es que…- pensó rápidamente en qué podía decir, pero la pelinegra se le adelantó.

-No me digas… a ti te gusta Harold- le dijo con una sonrisa divertida. Harold era un buen partido, no era feo, y aunque torpe, era trabajador… era jugador del equipo de americano de la secundaria, y era muy divertido… ¿Por qué se avergonzaría Patty de tener un flechazo por él?

-¡No lo digas tan alto!- le cubrió la boca con una mano, a lo que Rhonda puso un gesto de aversión en su rostro –Uy, lo siento- volvió a disculparse, liberándola. La pelinegra se limpió y concentró de nuevo su mirada en la castaña.

-¿Por qué te apena?- Rhonda Wellington Lloyd jamás se quedaba con la duda.

-No quiero que se entere- murmuró en respuesta –no creo que yo le guste de esa forma- Rhonda rodó los ojos.

-Vamos Patty, no me vengas con inseguridades. ¿Cómo sabrás de qué forma le gustas si no se lo preguntas directamente? Y tiene que ser directamente porque los chicos no captan indirectas- Patty la miró incrédula.

-¿Por qué me das consejos?- con suspicacia, la miró con más cuidado, llevaba un abrigo en pleno verano, bajo el cual ocultaba algo… ¡Estaban a 37°C! ¿Qué hacía con un abrigo?

-Porque… Harold me agrada- le dijo encogiéndose de hombros, la chica la miró como si hablara otro idioma.

-¿Harold te agrada?- repitió lentamente, sin estar segura de que hubiera escuchado bien.

-Sí. Almuerza en nuestra mesa. Nadie que no me agrade almuerza en mi mesa- le aseguró.

-Entonces… él, ¿También te gusta?- casi rogó porque la pelinegra le dijera que no.

-Sí- y Patty casi se desmaya ahí mismo –Pero yo no tengo novios ¿sabes?, mi familia es muy estricta al respecto, y cada chico con el que salga, en el pasado, en el presente o en el futuro, tiene que ser aprobado por mis padres- Rhonda hizo un movimiento con su muñeca, como si ahuyentara algo –Ya sabes, padres…- dijo como si se tratara de alguna nimiedad, pero Patty la siguió mirando como si hablaran diferentes idiomas –mi punto es… que un novio sería demasiado compromiso… y aunque Harold me gusta, también me gusta Lorenzo, y también me gusta Harry, el capitán del equipo de natación… y a veces, Iggy… no todo el tiempo… en fin… quiero decir que, me gustan pero no para tener un noviazgo… y Harold, es un buen chico, se merece una buena chica…- le sonrió a la castaña –como tú- añadió.

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo?- desconfiada, Patty se alejó un par de pasos.

-Para nada… Además, a Harold se le cae la baba cuando te mira… es muy obvio el pobre- fingiendo lástima, se llevó una mano al pecho. Patty cada vez se sentía más asombrada de lo que oía.

-¿Quieres decir, que tú no quieres ser novia de Harold?- la pelinegra perdió la paciencia.

-¡Ay, niña! ¿En qué idioma quieres que te lo deletree?- con los brazos cruzados, la miró altiva –mi novio debe cumplir con estándares que… nadie que conozca cumple… así que, no… no quiero ser novia de Harold Berman… pero otras chicas quizás sí, así que deberías apresurarte a decirle cómo te sientes ¿sí?- y como si hubiera estado programado, un auto lujoso aparcó a unos metros de las chicas –Ése es mi transporte… _au revoir- _se despidió, y caminó hacia el vehículo, sin mirar un solo segundo tras de sí.

Quizás Rhonda tenía razón.

Patty la vio alejarse en su auto… y entonces toda la conversación la golpeó de lleno, haciéndola sonreír como si ganara la lotería… ¡Rhonda no quería ser novia de Harold!... y como pudo sacó su celular para llamar a su rubia amiga. Tenía que disculparse, y de paso, pedirle de favor que invitara a Harold al festival y luego, ella no se presentara. Así, los dos estarían solos.

Tenía muchas cosas que decirle al chico.

Llegó a su casa, agotada mentalmente. El tiempo en la casa de Curly había sido una tortura, una necesaria. Quería darle a Lorenzo un obsequio… pero quería que fuera especial… ella sabía que el dinero no todo lo puede comprar, y también sabía la afición que tenía el chico por las antigüedades. La abuela de Curly tenía un reloj en su poder cuyo valor era incalculable, no monetariamente hablando, sino porque había sido fabricado con el metal del casco del navío en el que los abuelos de Lorenzo llegaron a Estados Unidos… su valor era más sentimental que otra cosa.

Rhonda estuvo investigando al respecto cuando se enteró de que el chico se iría. El terror que sintió al rastrear al actual propietario del reloj, casi le congela la sangre en las venas… La abuela de Curly no había querido vendérselo… le dijo que esperaba dárselo algún día a su nieto… Lo que la unigénita Lloyd tuvo que hacer para que Curly se lo diera, la ponía enferma de sólo recordarlo.

_Valía la pena,_ se dijo a sí misma.

Aunque su primer beso no hubiera sido realmente Lorenzo (no iría por ahí diciendo al mundo que fue Curly, _iúgh_), para ella, el primer beso que le hizo sentir viva, fue el que recibió del unigénito de los Mota de Larrea. En un retiro de la compañía de su padre, en el que invitó a algunos de sus más importantes proveedores y clientes, Rhonda se topó con Lorenzo.

Estaban en quinto grado, y eran las vacaciones de primavera. En la escuela, no hablaban mucho entre sí, pero rodeados de desconocidos en un ambiente en el que eran pocos niños y su mayoría, adultos cuyos intereses al acudir al lugar eran puramente negocios, los dos pelinegros orbitaban hacia el otro como imanes en el mismo campo magnético.

Aquel día, a Rhonda se le había ocurrido que sería divertido jugar verdad o reto. Sólo jugaban los dos, así que la chica no se imaginó que a Lorenzo pudiera ocurrírsele algo con lo que ella no pudiera lidiar… evidentemente se equivocó. Después de las primeras rondas, donde se retaron a un par de tonterías y se preguntaron algunas cosas como "¿_Qué es lo más vergonzoso que has hecho_?" o "_¿A qué le tienes más miedo?_", finalmente, cuando Rhonda escogió reto, Lorenzo consiguió sorprenderla.

_-Te reto a…- el chico miró alrededor, la fiesta estaba muy aburrida, adultos en traje desperdigados por el salón del hotel en grupos… nada interesante sucedía. Sonrió con el pensamiento que le atravesó como un latigazo la mente-… a que coloques llave en las salidas del salón y actives la alarma de incendios- Rhonda lo miró incrédula._

_-¿Quieres que los encierre y active los sprinklers?- sorprendida con el asentimiento del chico, la pelinegra tragó grueso. Si su padre descubría que ella lo hizo le iría muy mal -¿Desde cuándo tienes ese tipo de ideas?- le preguntó con una ceja alzada._

_-Digamos que he estado trabajando en aprender a divertirme- con una sonrisa ladeada, el pelinegro se veía orgulloso de sí mismo. Rhonda sólo rio._

_-Acabas de bajar tres puntos en tu ranking de genialidad con esa simple oración- se las arregló para decirle, entre risas, la hija del anfitrión de ese retiro._

_-Bueno, ¿Lo harás o no?- cayó en cuenta de que Rhonda sólo intentaba escurrir el bulto cuando la vio hacer un gesto como si su plan hubiese fallado. La pequeña Lloyd frustrada se veía adorable… Lorenzo sacudió su cabeza intentando ahuyentar ese pensamiento._

_-Claro que sí. Soy una Lloyd, no faltamos a nuestra palabra- y con una determinación que tuvo que fingir, Rhonda se encaminó a las puertas alrededor del salón._

_Lorenzo la vio anonadado. No esperaba que lo hiciera. A unos diez metros, un empapado Buckley Lloyd reñía a su hija, más furioso de lo que nunca lo había visto. Al final Rhonda cumplió el reto, pero los encargados del hotel la descubrieron a través de las cámaras. Aunque tardaron casi una hora encerrados en el salón, bajo lo que parecía una lluvia, con el revuelo de los adultos que intentaban lucir calmados y fallaban miserablemente. Él reía a carcajadas junto a Rhonda, disfrutando el espectáculo, hasta que abrieron las puertas y señalaron a la culpable._

_No esperaba que Rhonda omitiera su nombre como la mente detrás de la fechoría, pero la chica había aceptado toda la responsabilidad. _

_A pesar de lo mimada que podía llegar a ser, de lo egoísta y lo snob… Rhonda era leal. Fiel a su palabra. Tenía un código y no lo rompía… tenía honor…_

_A Lorenzo eso le gustó de ella. _

_Le gustó mucho._

_Y cuando su padre dejó de gritarle y partió con sus socios a hacer un recuento de los daños al mobiliario del hotel, para ver cuánto tendría que pagar… El pelinegro se acercó a la chica._

_-¿Estás bien?- le sorprendió la ausencia de llanto en ella, si su padre le prestara la suficiente atención para alzarle la voz y reñirle por toda una media hora, Lorenzo seguramente se echaría a llorar, aunque fuera algo vergonzoso de reconocer. Rhonda, en cambio, sólo se veía molesta._

_-Claro que no- respondió, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo como si de su boca sólo salieran tonterías –cometí un error de novata… olvidé las cámaras- y refunfuñó por lo bajo, genuinamente decepcionada por aquel detalle, dándole más importancia a eso que al enojo de su padre. Sin saber por qué, eso le hizo reír como no reía en mucho tiempo… Y antes de que la pelinegra siguiera mirándolo como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, la besó. Fue un beso torpe, era la primera vez que Lorenzo besaba a una chica en los labios, pero, a pesar de eso, se sentía muy bien. Al separarse, Rhonda lo miraba enrojecida y con el ceño profundamente fruncido._

_-¿Se puede saber por qué me has besado?- estaba molesta con el chico por su atrevimiento, pero más consigo misma por haberlo disfrutado, y desear repetirlo._

_-No he podido evitarlo. Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, eres verdaderamente hermosa- y sonriéndole, la besó de nuevo, esta vez, atreviéndose a posar sus manos sobre la pequeña cintura de la pelinegra. Ambos demasiado nerviosos e inexpertos como para saber qué hacer aparte de juntar sus labios._

_-No soy tu novia- le dijo con seriedad cuando se despedían para volver a casa._

_-Lo sé- no entendía por qué le señalaba lo obvio._

_-Bien. No soy de nadie ¿Entendiste?- la seriedad continuaba cubriendo todos sus rasgos, preocupando al pelinegro por si había cruzado la línea del respeto con su amiga._

_-Sí- finalmente, Rhonda captó la confusión en la mirada de su compañero, y suspirando, se rectificó a sí misma con mayor claridad._

_-Lo que quiero decir, es que, no estoy interesada en tener un noviazgo…- le tomó la mano a su amigo -… si tienes ganas de besarme, y yo también de besarte a ti… podemos besarnos… pero eso no me convierte en tu propiedad. Los novios son tontos. Se creen con derecho sobre ti sólo por la etiqueta que ostentan. No me gusta- Rhonda recordó los dos besos que había compartido con Curly, la habían hecho sentir atrapada, como si no fuera más que una muñeca, como si estuviera vacía y sólo existiera para que la miraran… Sentirse como un objeto era el peor sentimiento, te deshumanizaba, y Rhonda, en lo profundo, le aterraba ser vista sólo como eso. Demasiadas amigas de su madre eran esposas trofeo, mujeres que sólo interesaban cuando se las tenía que presumir por su belleza, y luego eran relegadas y olvidadas en su aparador hasta que fuera el tiempo de volver a mostrarlas, presumirlas o jugar con ellas. Curly no la miraba realmente, la idealizaba como algo que en realidad no era… y cuando hacía eso, ella no podía evitar sentirse como las amigas de su madre._

_-Hey, tranquila- le susurró Lorenzo, abrazándola –Yo sé que tú eres tú… jamás intentaría domarte, los potros salvajes son los más hermosos- le dijo, terminando el abrazo y guiñándole un ojo. Rhonda sonrió. Lorenzo entendía. Quizás no sabía todo lo que había pasado por su cabeza, pero entendía. Y ser entendida era algo muy extraño para la pelinegra. Rhonda no era nada tonta, sabía que, entendimiento y comprensión, eran cosas muy difíciles de hallar... no se compraban, ni se fabricaban en serie… Eran tesoros… y Rhonda amaba los tesoros._

Por ese juego de niños, los pelinegros se habían vuelto más unidos. Desde ese día, Rhonda besaba a quien quería besar, cuando quería besarlo. Y hacía lo que quería hacer cuando quería hacerlo.

Quería olvidar la sensación de estar atrapada.

Para conseguir el reloj para Lorenzo, tuvo que volver a besar a Curly. Aunque esa vez, el chico ya no se limitó a juntar sus labios. Se había sentido mancillada, se ahogaba al recordarlo.

Con Thadeus siempre se sentía obligada. Siempre hacía algo que no quería hacer. Siempre regresaba ese miedo a estar vacía, a convertirse en muñeca, a quedarse en ese lúgubre aparador.

Suspiró, y abrió la llave de la bañera. Le urgía sumergirse en el agua tibia y limpia, limpia como no estaba ella, como no se sentía desde que abandonó la casa de la familia Gammelthorpe.

Y luego estaba su encuentro con Patty…

Definitivamente había sido un largo día.

Por supuesto que le gustaba Harold… Harold era… todo lo que ella no podía ser aunque lo intentara… Era sencillo, y desprolijo con su apariencia, y defensor de lo que le importaba y en lo que creía… Era gracioso y aunque a veces sus bromas eran crueles, Rhonda sabía que no era a propósito, lo que pasaba era que aún no tenía malicia verdadera… todavía era ingenuo… como cuando no entendía por qué a Helga la molestaban por algo por lo que a él lo felicitaban.

Harold era su propia versión utópica de la realidad.

Porque en la realidad, ¿De qué forma encajarían? No tenían nada en común. Lo que sentía por él era un poco platónico, o debía quedarse como algo platónico si no quería perderlo para siempre, y de todas las formas. Porque podían hacerse mucho daño. Y no sabía si podrían perdonarse.

Porque Harold era el tipo de chico que pensaba de forma simple, como Patty Smith.

No como ella, o Lorenzo Mota de Larrea.

Harold quería una novia con la que después se pudiera casar, que fuera ama de casa y criara a un par de niñas, mientras él trabajaba en la carnicería y tenían la vida que lo que ganara ahí les pudiera dar.

Rhonda ya había hablado de eso con Harold. Cuando el lunes siguiente al primer beso que se habían dado, en séptimo grado, el chico se acercó a ella preguntándole si quería ser su novia. Obviamente Harold no entendió sus razones, Harold sólo conocía el mundo de Harold.

Habían crecido en mundos distintos.

Ella disfrutaba de las cosas finas y caras. Le encantaba la moda. Le encantaba viajar. Le encantaba la comida gourmet. Contaba sus calorías. Le gustaba verse bien. Le gustaban las fiestas. Se preocupaba de lo que otros pensaban de ella. Le encantaba ser el centro de atención.

Él disfrutaba de las cosas pequeñas de la vida. Disfrutaba jugar al béisbol, aunque se ensuciara o estuviera lloviendo. Disfrutaba andar en bicicleta. Disfrutaba arrojar piedras al agua. Le gustaba su trabajo en la carnicería. Le gustaba pasar desapercibido. Le gustaba la comida, toda la comida. Amaba a sus padres y a sus amigos… y su mundo se limitaba a eso.

Rhonda no podía hacerlo feliz. Básicamente porque los conceptos de felicidad que tenían cada uno no encajaban…

Sí. Ellos eran polos opuestos, perfectos el uno para el otro en papel.

Lástima que no vivían en una novela escrita, sino en la realidad.

Lástima que sólo Rhonda pudiera verlo. Porque Harold no veía los tonos de gris que hay entre el negro y el blanco. Él no entendía por qué no quiso ser su novia si lo había besado. Lorenzo lo entendía. Porque Lorenzo no era Harold, porque el pelinegro creció en el mismo mundo que ella. Porque la Señora Mota de Larrea era una de esas mujeres en la que Rhonda tanto miedo tenía de convertirse. La madre de Lorenzo era una esposa trofeo, hermosa sí, pero la sentaban en ese aparador en el que Rhonda se negaba a ser sentada.

Por eso él podía entenderla.

Por eso, Harold nunca lo entendería.

Los padres de Harold se amaban, se admiraban y respetaban.

Y no le entraba en la cabeza al chico que no todos los matrimonios tenían tanta suerte.

Patty era feliz con las mismas cosas que Harold. Patty sí podía hacerlo feliz.

Metiéndose en la bañera casi llena con el agua caliente y burbujas, cortesía de las sales de baño que arrojó mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos, Rhonda cerró los ojos y fantaseó… fantaseó con ser invisible, con pasar desapercibida, con ser alguien más en la sociedad… Nunca tendría eso, y no sabía si lo quería. Pero por un rato, aquella fantasía le ayudó a sacar a Curly de su mente.

Patty estaba a punto de hiperventilar. Esperaba en la entrada del festival de comida internacional a Harold, que tenía quince minutos de retraso… y ella sólo podía atormentarse con la idea de que no se presentara.

Al terminar el verano, Patty empezaría su segundo año de preparatoria, en unos meses cumpliría 17 y la presión de elegir qué estudiar como carrera universitaria comenzaba a sentirse en su grupo. No podía tener conversaciones relajadas con sus compañeros, porque todas terminaban en la pregunta _¿Qué harás cuando salgamos de preparatoria? _Patty no se sentía lista para decidir, no sabía lo que quería del futuro, sólo sabía a quién quería a su lado.

Cada que se imaginaba siendo alguna de sus opciones, maestra de Educación Especial, Pediatra, Enfermera o Ama de casa… siempre terminaba fantaseando con volver a casa y encontrarse a Harold Berman, después de su día en la carnicería, con un par de hijos corriendo a la entrada a recibirla…

Eso ya lo tenía muy claro.

Quería una vida junto al chico, junto a su mejor amigo.

¿Qué felicidad más grande hay, que compartir tu vida con la persona de la que te has enamorado y que además es tu mejor amigo? Ah, claro. Minucias, pero, sería mejor si era correspondida. Es más, para que sus ilusiones se hicieran realidad, tenía que ser correspondida.

Y ese era el predicamento que la atormentaba.

¿Y si Harold no estaba enamorado de ella?

Ya le había dicho que le gustaba… pero eso podía significar muchas cosas. O sólo una, y ella se estaba comiendo la cabeza por nada.

Miró de nuevo la hora en la pantalla de su celular. Veinte minutos de retraso.

¿Cuánto tiempo es pertinente esperar antes de darte cuenta de que la persona no llegará?

Pensó en escribirle, pero había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que le respondió un mensaje, que tuvo miedo de sentir su rechazo.

Recordó el día en el que Harold recorrió todo el camino a su casa luego de clases, emocionado, porque se había unido al equipo de fútbol y le dijo que ella era la persona con la que quería compartir los momentos que lo hacían más feliz… la sonrisa que le dio ese día terminó por aclararle sus sentimientos por él…

Deseaba tanto poder retribuirle de la misma forma, y compartir con él lo que más feliz la hacía… estar enamorada de él.

-¡Perdón por la tardanza!- el protagonista de sus pensamientos llegó hasta ella, pasando la pequeña multitud de la entrada, se agachó a tomar aire y Patty sintió el revuelo de sus mariposas en la boca del estómago… era como una escena sacada de su anime romántico favorito. Ahora, él alzaría el rostro y ella podría sonreírle dulcemente, y lo haría sonrojarse, porque al verla se daría cuenta de cuánto le gustaba. Y como esa era la realidad, y no una serie anime de las que miraba en su tiempo libre… nada de eso sucedió.

-¿Boleto?- le preguntó el guardia, interrumpiéndolos, antes de que Harold terminara por recuperarse. Patty lo miró sin comprender a qué se refería.

-¿Boleto?- le regresó la pregunta la castaña, sintiéndose un poco tonta cuando vio al señor rodar los ojos.

-Están en la entrada, obstruyendo la fila. Si no tienen boleto, tendrán que irse- Patty continuó mirándolo confundida, Harold reponiéndose en ese momento.

-¿Quiere decir que no es entrada libre?- le preguntó, aterrada cuando lo vio confirmarle que tenía que comprar su entrada.

-¿No has comprado las entradas?- Harold la miraba extrañado, llegó veintitrés minutos tarde, ¿Qué había estado haciendo en ese tiempo la castaña sino compró las entradas? A menos, que ella también se hubiera retrasado.

-No- murmuró sintiéndose muy pequeña.

-La taquilla es aquella- señaló el guardia, los chicos al girarse en esa dirección, casi se van de espaldas al ver la fila larguísima para la compra de boletos –Una vez que los tengan, se forman para poder entrar- y a Harold le dio un tic en el ojo al ver la fila que había para entrar, más larga que la de la taquilla.

-Gracias- susurró la castaña, deseando que la tierra se abriera y la tragara, empeorando cuando el chico bufó hastiado y de mal humor se encaminó a la fila de los boletos. Patty lo siguió, nada iba como pensó, no sabía si tomarlo como una señal de que no debía hablarle de sus sentimientos a su mejor amigo.

-Oye… ¿No sería mejor si te formas en la fila de la entrada? Yo compraré los boletos y te alcanzo. Así sería más productivo- Patty sintió que el mundo se le caía a los pies, ni siquiera podría pasar tiempo con él, hacer fila cada quien por su lado podía ser muy conveniente, pero pasarían cerca de una hora apartados –Por cierto, ¿Y los demás?- cuando el chico miró alrededor, la cara de Patty enrojeció completamente.

-¡Iré a formarme!- y salió corriendo de ahí. Una vez estaba al final de la fila, se permitió respirar tranquila… Ahora, no le parecía nada romántico decirle a Harold que… estaban solos… ¿Cómo fue tan despistada como para no revisar en Facebook los requisitos para entrar al festival? ¡Ah, sí! Estaba ocupada decidiendo qué se pondría…

Normalmente a Patty le daba lo mismo la ropa que se ponía, casi como a Helga. Su vestido azul y suéter abierto blanco, solía ser su atuendo diario… Pero había querido sorprender al chico… Se puso los jeans ajustados que le regaló su mamá, y una blusa de chifón blanca, con sus flats del mismo color. Suspiró, de nada sirvieron las horas invertidas… Harold no pareció notar que vestía diferente…

Quizás, aunque a Rhonda no le gustaba Harold, a Harold sí que le gustaba Rhonda.

Quizás debía desistir.

Quizás no debió de haber ido al tonto festival, quizás no tendría que estarse haciendo ilusiones con su mejor amigo.

De todas formas, ¿De dónde había sacado el valor para tener esperanzas con Harold?

… Oh…

Cierto… fue porque Rhonda dijo que a Harold se le caía la baba por ella… por la castaña.

¿Y si la unigénita Lloyd se equivocaba? ¿Y si le había jugado una broma cruel? ¿Y si sólo había intentado hacerla sentir mejor?

Lágrimas acudieron a sus pupilas.

Deseaba compartir con Harold sus sentimientos… pero el terror que sentía al rechazo del chico, la congelaban.

¿Por qué le dijo a Helga que no viniera?

Necesitaba a su mejor amiga.

Quiso buscar su celular en su bolso, pero su vista era borrosa.

¿Por qué no veía bien?

Una gota cayó en el dorso de su mano. _Genial, _pensó, _ahora estoy llorando, Harold me verá llorando. _Intentó limpiarse el rostro, pero no creía estar logrando mucho, porque ahora sus lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas. En su desesperación, se giró, creyendo que podría salir de ahí, sin darse cuenta que ya había alguien tras ella. Se estampó con Robert, un chico rubio de cabello rizado y lentes que Patty reconocía como compañero de clases de Harold… lo había visto en un par de fiestas… pero sólo habían intercambiado un par de palabras… Que la viera así la avergonzó, intentando ocultar su rostro y dándose cuenta que durante la colisión, el rubio la había sujetado de la cintura.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó con cortesía. La castaña enrojeció, no podía decirle que sí, debía verse terrible y seguramente el chico no le creería.

-Olvidé comprar entradas… ahora me siento tonta- le respondió, apenada. Robert sonrió al escucharla.

-Yo traigo la playera al revés, de adentro hacia afuera… ahora, tienes con quién sentirte tonta- Patty notó las costuras en la camisa del chico, respaldando su historia y haciéndole sonreír por el intento del chico por hacerla sentir mejor –Te conozco ¿verdad?- le preguntó entonces.

-Eh… sí… soy Patty Smith… iba a la misma secundaria que tú, la PS 118, pero el año pasado me gradué- se alejó un par de pasos para poder liberarse del agarre que inconscientemente el chico mantenía en ella.

-¡Ah, sí! La Gran Patty… No eres tan alta como te recuerdo- se rascó la nuca, nervioso de pronto, la chica frente a él no tenía la mejor de las reputaciones.

-Eso es porque tú has crecido desde sexto grado- le dijo riendo.

-Sí, debe ser eso- el chico miró alrededor -¿Vienes sola?- Patty dejó de sonreír… recordando de golpe el fiasco en el que se había convertido su plan para declararse, ella misma se había auto saboteado sin darse cuenta…

-No… en realidad…- pero antes de que pudiera terminar, alguien la rodeó con sus brazos desde su espalda y la pegó a su pecho…

-Está conmigo- la voz de Harold retumbó en sus oídos, convirtiendo sus piernas en gelatina. Por alguna razón escucharlo decir aquello la elevaba a las nubes… y eso la aterró… porque entre más alto, más duele la caída… porque se dio cuenta que no podía remediar su situación, estaba enamorada de Harold y se aferraba a la esperanza de que él de ella también.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Craig Barttlet. Yo sólo escribo sin ánimo de lucro.**

Cuando finalmente Robert encontró su voz de nuevo (ver aparecer de la nada a Harold le había sacado el aire de los pulmones), le respondió al chico que abrazaba a la defensiva a la castaña.

-Qué alivio. Pensé que estaría sola y pensé en invitarla a pasar el rato conmigo y Brian- de pronto, una respiración en la nuca del chico de gorra azul lo sobresaltó tanto, que dio un pequeño brinco escapándosele un sonido agudo de la garganta.

-Aaah… hola… aah- la amplia sonrisa del castaño casi rayaba lo maniático –pensé que Helga… aah… saldría contigo… aaah… hoy Patty- la aludida enrojeció hasta las orejas.

-Eeh…- se le quedó la mente en blanco a la chica, que sólo miraba alternadamente a Robert, Brainy y Harold, sin saber qué responder sin que el chico de gorra azul sospechara algo.

-Aaah… ¿Te plantó?...- el mismo Brian le lanzaba un salvavidas a la chica sin saberlo, o eso creyó hasta que el de lentes le guiñó un ojo con complicidad. Patty no tardó en asentir a lo dicho por él –aaah… qué bueno que… aah… Harold está… aah… aquí- y volvió a esbozar otra sonrisa demasiado amplia como para no resultar dolorosa para las mejillas del castaño.

-En ese caso… La fila ya ha avanzado- Patty y Harold se giraron dándose cuenta que estaban a sólo tres personas de poder entrar al festival –Lástima que sólo queden tres horas más antes de que cierren- ante la inocente frase del rubio, Patty lo miró contrariada.

-¿Qué quieres decir con sólo tres horas más?- deseó con todas sus fuerzas haber investigado antes de asistir a ese lugar, maldecía a las mariposas que revoloteaban, ahora también, en su cabeza y le impedían pensar en esos detalles.

-Bueno… el festival no puede ser eterno- razonó Robert, provocando que Patty enrojeciera de nuevo.

-Tres horas no serán suficientes para recorrerlo todo- comentó Harold con el ceño fruncido… Helga nunca le dijo que cerraban temprano. Hablando de la rubia, ya la escucharía Harold en cuanto la viera… ¿Qué era eso de dejarlos plantados a él y a Patty? La rubia no era así… era una buena amiga…

-¿Ya no quieres entrar?- le preguntó, luciendo herida, y sólo Brian pareció percatarse que el dolor en su mirada aumentó cuando Harold le respondió.

-¿Qué gracia tendría si los demás tampoco vendrán?- se lamentó el chico de gorra azul. Brainy negó con la cabeza, y entre respiraciones graciosas intervino en la conversación.

-Aah… de todas formas… aaah… podrían pasarla… aaah… bien ustedes… aaah- Brian palmeó el hombro de Patty, intentando alentarla -…aaah… si están formados… aah… es porque ya… aah… compraron boletos… aaah- Harold encontró sensatez en las palabras del chico, mientras Patty le miró inmensamente agradecida por ello.

Así fue como, sin saberlo, gracias a Brian y Robert, se sentaron los cimientos de la relación Patty-Harold.

Ese día, visitaron los stands de varios países, comieron pasta en el stand italiano, probaron las salchichas "Bockwurst" típicas alemanas, probaron los dulces dangos del stand japonés, comieron tamales en el stand de Costa Rica y unos tacos al pastor en el de México. Caminaron por todo el lugar, conversando y riendo como hacían antes de la reunión en casa de Rhonda, y mientras Patty pensaba aliviada que no todo estaba perdido y que podría declararse a Harold, el chico estaba aliviado de que volvieran a ser los amigos de siempre.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de la familia Smith, de pie en su porche, la castaña se giró muy nerviosa al chico, ¿Eran ideas suyas o Harold se veía más apuesto que cuando inició la noche?

-Me la he pasado bien- comentó totalmente avergonzada, enrojeciendo.

-¡Yo igual! De la que se perdió Helga por no ir… ¿Crees que esté enferma de nuevo? Porque últimamente parece entrar y salir de esa enfermedad rara que le dio cuando iniciamos séptimo grado… Debe ser que le falta vitaminas, no come mucha carne, o al menos ya no la he visto en la carnicería… ¿Crees que esté comprando su carne en otro lugar? Si fuera así me ofendería muchísimo- se soltó a hablar el joven de gorra azul, nervioso sin saber bien por qué…

-¡Harold!- lo interrumpió Patty, apenas si entendió palabras sueltas de todo lo que el chico le soltó en un momento, algo sobre Helga… y vitaminas… y carne… suspiró, eso no era un tema romántico ¿verdad? -¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- intentó volver a crear esa atmósfera de complicidad y romance en la que se sintió envuelta durante el festival de comida.

-Seguro- respondió Harold, sonriéndole. Seguramente la chica quería saber si tendrían en promoción la carne molida esa semana, la semana antes de que el verano terminara era el cumpleaños del Señor Smith y siempre le preparaban, madre e hija, un pastel de carne delicioso.

-¿Por qué después de decirme que te gustaba y besarme, dejaste de hablarme o responder mis llamadas?- Harold perdió el aire de sus pulmones, esa pregunta definitivamente no la vio venir… prácticamente porque estaba tan ensimismado en lo bien que la estaba pasando que ni siquiera recordaba que había estado evitando a la castaña por su dilema emocional.

-aah…- el chico tenía la mente en blanco, no podía decirle la verdad… básicamente porque la verdad sonaría algo como "Te estaba evitando porque me daba terror que me rechazaras pero si me decías que también te gusto, entonces no sabría qué hacer porque también me gusta Rhonda, pero ella no quiso ser mi novia cuando se lo pedí, aunque creo que sí le gusto porque sigue besándome como si tuviera ese derecho"… Estaba divagando y Patty seguía esperando una respuesta, ¿Pero qué podía hacer? ¿Qué le podía decir? –E-es que… yo…- enrojeciendo, intentó respirar profundo para calmarse y dejar de tartamudear –Es que no sé si quiero que seamos más que amigos- y ahí estaba… la verdad… a medias, pero la verdad, mentirle a su amiga era algo que Harold no toleraría.

-¿Qué?- Patty lo miró con grandes ojos, se notaba sorprendida, y ella que estaba a punto de decirle que quería que fueran más que amigos.

-Es que… tú me gustas Patty… de verdad me gustas, pero yo soy… pues, yo. ¿Te imaginas que te dieras cuenta que no soy material para novio? ¿Qué sería entonces de nuestra amistad?- preocupado, Harold la miró a los ojos intentando transmitirle mejor sus angustias.

-Lo que dices es… que no crees que seas lo suficientemente… ¿Bueno?- la castaña lo miró incrédula.

-¡Sí! Básicamente- sonrió aliviado de que la chica comprendiera.

-Y te preocupa que si nos volvemos… novios… ¿dejemos de ser amigos si algo sale mal?- Harold asintió efusivamente a sus palabras. Patty frunció el ceño, le parecía una excusa de mierda la verdad, pero no quería decírselo tan directamente –pero… ¿Yo te gusto? De gustar, gustar- quiso corroborar la chica.

-Sí, claro- el chico sonrió, pensando en el día en el que la castaña entró en la carnicería con aquellos shorts –Disfruto hablando contigo y eres muy bonita… me escuchas y no es aburrido ponerte atención, la mayoría del tiempo no tengo que fingir que me interesa lo que dices… ¡Eres fabulosa!- la sonrisa de Harold se amplió. Patty enrojeció.

-Entonces… ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos a salir sin ser novios, pero sin ser amigos?- propuso tímidamente la chica.

-¿Ah?- confundido, Harold se rascó la cabeza –Si no seremos novios ni amigos, ¿Qué seremos?- le preguntó extrañado, rara vez pasaba que no entendiera algo de lo que Patty le decía, con las demás chicas le pasaba todo el tiempo, pero no con Patty.

-Sí… como cuando en el supermercado te dan una muestra gratis de un producto para que decidas si quieres comprarlo o no- intentó explicarse mejor la castaña, enrojeciendo al escucharse a sí misma, prácticamente había dicho que ella era un producto que Harold estaba decidiendo si compraba o no.

-¡Ah, ya entiendo! Algo así como jugar el videojuego en la tienda antes de decidir que lo quieres- sonrió aliviado de entender la situación.

-Algo así- murmuró sintiéndose empequeñecida, quería arrearse a golpes por no habérsele ocurrido otra forma de describir lo que le proponía al chico –Así, podríamos ver si somos… material para novios… o sólo somos geniales como amigos… y decidimos… ¿Está bien?- preguntó, aún con el semblante decaído.

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres- le aseguró Harold al notar lo decepcionada que parecía.

-¡Sí quiero! Es sólo que…- Patty enrojeció de nuevo -… tú también me gustas, gustas… mucho…- se cubrió el rostro con las manos antes de gritar

-¡Yo quiero ser tu novia!- un par de segundos en silencio después, la puerta de la casa se abrió a espaldas de Patty.

-¿Todo bien aquí?- un hombre bajo, de cabello castaño y mirada hosca, asomó su cabeza por la puerta, dirigiendo su mirada molesta al chico que hablaba con su hija.

-¡Papá!- oficialmente, Patty no podía estar más roja que en ese momento.

-¿Te está molestando ese niño? ¿Quieres que lo escarmiente?- el señor Smith salió al porche, parándose protectoramente entre Harold y Patty, ambos completamente rojos –Recuerda tu súper poder cariño… tu súper poder de decir ¡No!- y… su padre hizo una pose heroica. Sorprendentemente, Patty se había equivocado y sí se podía estar más roja.

-¡Papá!- sentía que estaba a punto de morir de vergüenza ahí mismo, pero el señor Smith no había terminado.

-Y en cuanto a usted jovencito… más le vale tener ingresos fijos suficientes para mantener a mi nenita si es que piensa casarse con ella- le riñó el señor Smith al chico.

-¿Casarme? ¿Ingresos fijos?... eeh… señor Smith, nosotros no vamos a… casarnos- y sin que fuera su intención, Harold se imaginó cómo sería su vida si Patty y él se casaran.

-¿Ah, no? Y si no ibas a abusar de ella, y tampoco van a casarse ¿De qué hablaban?- el señor Smith conocía a Harold, sabía que era amigo de Patty y el hijo de la señora Berman, una familia trabajadora… le agradaba su amistad con su hija, pero de eso a que ese chico pensara en ser algo más que el amigo de su hija…

-Hablábamos de lo mucho que nos divertimos en el festival, papá… ¿Verdad Harold?- el chico estuvo a punto de agregar que además se estaban poniendo de acuerdo para hacer cosas de novios sin serlo cuando la chica le cubrió la boca con una mano, ni siquiera notó en qué momento se puso a su lado –Así que no te preocupes papá… aquí nadie va a ser abusado ni a casarse… prometido- y levantó su mano libre en señal de solemne promesa.

-¿Segura?- preguntó con sospecha, misma que se disipó cuando su esposa lo llamó a gritos pidiéndole que dejara de molestar a Patty… -¡Pero, Zelda!- reclamó el señor Smith haciendo pucheros y golpeando el piso -¡Esto no se queda aquí jovencito!- le advirtió a Harold y entró en casa, dejando al par de amigos en el porche.

-Cielos, tu padre es bastante intenso- exclamó Harold.

-Sólo con los chicos que él piensa que están interesados en mí- respondió suspirando.

-¿Y son muchos?- le preguntó con el ceño fruncido, la idea de más chicos queriendo salir con Patty y visitándola no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

-¿De qué hablas? No hay ninguno. Mi padre se hace ideas en la cabeza- la castaña enfrentó la mirada del chico –Escucha, sé que estamos en escuelas diferentes ahora… pero el próximo año, ambos estaremos en la misma preparatoria… quizás para ese momento hayamos descubierto si podemos ser novios sin poner en peligro nuestra amistad- le sonrió –Que éste sea nuestro año de prueba… de todas formas ser novios y desde el principio estar en escuelas preparadas sería muy complicado ¿no crees?- Harold miró un momento a Patty… no quería hacerle daño, no quería decirle que no era la única chica que le gustaba, no quería ser su novio, pero tampoco quería dejar de ser su amigo o dejar de besarla o dejar de tomar su mano… o peor, que alguien más lo hiciera… quería tantas cosas que sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar, ¿Qué era lo correcto? ¿Qué se supone que debes hacer cuando no puedes escuchar a tu corazón, o cuando tu corazón te está pidiendo tantas cosas tan distintas? Que alguien le dijera qué hacer.

-Está bien… con una condición- Patty se asustó un poco de ver que se ponía serio de pronto –Si al final del año, alguno de los dos decide que no somos material para novios… el otro no se ofenderá y continuaremos siendo mejores amigos… ¿Trato?- la castaña tuvo un mal presentimiento ¿Tan seguro estaba Harold de que ellos no serían buenos como novios? ¿Por qué tanta inseguridad si él afirmaba que ella también le gustaba de gustar, gustar?

-Trato- pronunció lentamente, casi prefiriendo no hacerlo.

-Y… ¿Cómo se hace esto de la muestra gratis?- quizás fue el desparpajo con el que lo dijo, o los nervios que sentía, o que haya usado el ejemplo por el que tanto se recriminó, pero en cuanto Harold hizo esa pregunta, Patty comenzó a reír hasta doblarse por la mitad, mientras era observada desde la ventana de su sala por sus padres.

-¿Ves? Él la hace reír- le dijo Zelda a Henry, orgullosa de su hija.

-¡Já! Reír mis polainas, eso hace ahora… ya verás que después la hará llorar- afirmó Henry Smith.

-¿Y qué si la hace llorar un poco? Querido, no puedes evitar que nuestra nenita llore… o sufra… eso es parte de la vida como lo es reír y ser feliz- el señor refunfuñó ante las palabras de su esposa, que sólo se rio dulcemente –Creo que a alguien le hace falta una rebanada de pay para mejorar su humor- los ojos de Henry brillaron.

-Sí, sí. Tráemela y una taza de café… yo seguiré viendo que ese jovencito no le haga nada a la niña- y entre risas, la castaña adulta se encaminó a la cocina por el encargo de su esposo… A veces, había que encontrarle la belleza a momentos como ese… su hija estaba creciendo, y eso la llenaba de orgullo.

Rhonda caminaba distraída por los pasillos de la PS 118… ésos eran los últimos meses que podría recorrerlos… Después de nueve años, (doce, si contaba jardín de niños) iría a una nueva escuela, iniciaría una nueva etapa en su vida, y Lorenzo no estaría con ella.

Habían pasado poco más de seis meses desde la partida de su pelinegro amigo, y a pesar de haber pasado Navidades juntos esquiando en Zoetermeer, Holanda; Rhonda lo extrañaba demasiado. Sonreía al pensar en cuánto se había quejado de tener que dejar a sus caballos en los Hamptons sin visitarlos en invierno. Habían compartido lecciones de equitación. El amor por los caballos había sido algo que tenían en común, algo suyo. Ahora, había cancelado esas lecciones. Visitar sus establos le resultaba doloroso. El recuerdo de su amigo aún era intolerable, hasta que volvieran a verse en vacaciones.

Era 12 de febrero, lo que no ayudaba en nada a su melancólico humor, porque estar a dos días del día del Amor y la Amistad sólo le provocaba que se le revolviera el estómago.

Otra cosa que hacía que se le revolviera el estómago era ver a Iggy intentando llamar la atención de Lila… ¡puágh! Esa pareja le daría pesadillas… pero peores sueños le traería ver a Brainy empezar a salir con Helga… algo había pasado para que esos dos ahora parecieran uña y mugre, más pegados que Helga y Phoebe incluso. Aunque ella no culpaba a la oriental, Gerald se había convertido en un bombón durante la secundaria, y si le sumabas que era el jugador estrella del equipo de baloncesto, y era casi seguro que continuaría jugando en preparatoria, tenía como resultado a uno de los chicos más populares de Hillwood. Ella también dejaría de pasar tiempo con la rubia teniendo un novio como ese.

Pero lo que resultaba un enigma era Harold…

Con su posición defensiva en el equipo de Futbol Americano, muchas chicas se le habían declarado o pedido una cita, y él se negaba a todas.

Era extraño porque a Rhonda le constaba que no era por ella… había intentado robarle un beso al chico en lo que iba del grado escolar, pero Harold parecía evitarla como la Peste cuando detectaba esas intenciones en ella.

A Rhonda eso la intrigaba… ¿Finalmente se habría vuelto novio de Patty? Pero luego estaban todas esas veces en las que cualquiera le preguntaba si tenía novia y él respondía que no… A ella le gustaba saberlo todo, no podía pasar algo en la escuela sin que ella supiera o su reputación se iría al traste.

Por caminar sumida en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que caminaba directo a otra persona y terminó estrellándose con alguien.

El par de libros y la libreta que llevaba en sus brazos, terminaron en el suelo. Su frente estaba adolorida por estrellarse con la frente de alguien más y su blusa nueva estaba arruinada con algún líquido que le habían derramado en ella.

-¡Qué demonios te pasa, fíjate!- vociferó iracunda, percatándose apenas que Helga se arrodillaba en el suelo para recoger su yahoo soda (o lo que quedaba de ella) y la montaña de libros que llevaba, afligida porque se fueran a mojar con su bebida derramada.

-¡Cállate, Princesa Lloyd! Venías igual de distraída- fulminándola con la mirada desde el suelo, no se dio cuenta al ponerse de pie, que pateó el libro de Rhonda, maltratándolo un poco.

-¡Más cuidado, Pataki! Eres un desastre andando. No sé cómo te permiten ingresar aquí, eres un peligro para la sociedad… contaminación visual y auditiva, y… ¿Qué es ese olor?- preguntó, olfateando teatralmente el aire alrededor de la rubia -¡iúgh!- tapándose la nariz, la Wellington Lloyd atrajo la atención de todo el pasillo –Eres tú… por Dios, ¿Conoces si quiera los conceptos básicos de higiene personal?- por un momento efímero, una mirada de dolor cruzó el rostro de la aludida, pero al segundo siguiente, su expresión se había endurecido.

-No cuenta como higiene personal bañarse en una olorosa nube de maldito perfume francés- Helga abrazó sus libros, sentía la mirada de los presentes en ella, y sabía que más de alguno ya debía de haber ido a buscar al director.

-¡Já! Maldito perfume dices, una botella de ese perfume que tanto desprecias te aseguro que vale mucho más que todo tu patético guardarropa… ¿Quién usa camisa de franela y pantalón de hombre? Si quieres verte como una machorra, déjame felicitarte, porque lo has conseguido- a esa altura, más chicos se habían aglomerado y reían y vitoreaban las palabras de Rhonda. La rubia sintió que le faltaba el aire, ése no había sido un día nada fácil… y con San Valentín cada vez más cerca, los días eran peores… y de todas las personas con las que pudo haber chocado en ese pasillo, tuvo que hacerlo con la única que tenía ínfulas de grandeza y se creía la dueña de la PS 118. Sentía el escozor en sus ojos, y tuvo miedo, no quería darle el gusto a Rhonda de ponerse a llorar, sobretodo porque pensaría que lloraba por sus insulsos comentarios, cuando en realidad era por otras cosas… por otras cosas más dolorosas y trascendentales.

-¡Basta Rhonda!- espetó molesto Harold interviniendo en el pasillo. Había visto la cara de Helga, y parecía compungida y enferma… no era justo patear a alguien que ya estaba en el suelo, aunque no fuera literal en este caso, y casi no podía creer que la pelinegra estuviera siendo tan cruel.

-¡Ella arruinó mi blusa!- protestó, haciendo un puchero. Genial, simplemente genial… ahora Harold defendía al esperpento ese… ¡Todo era tan injusto! Ella no había hecho nada, todo era culpa de Helga que no se había fijado dónde caminaba y luego insultaba su perfume francés. ¡Quién se creía!

-¡Estás montando un espectáculo!- le increpó el chico, y la unigénita Lloyd pareció reaccionar entonces. Al fondo del pasillo, pudo ver la silueta de Wartz acercándose y girando en redondo, sólo añadió.

-Ya me he aburrido- y salió de ahí, Mary corrió a levantar los libros y libreta de la chica y la siguió apresurada ante la atónita mirada de los demás.

-¿Por qué están todos reunidos en el pasillo?- con el ceño fruncido, la carraspera voz del director retumbó entre los casilleros, obligando a los alumnos a girarse con la cara desencajada -¿No tienen clases?- preguntó irónico, y más de tres cuartas partes de los presentes ya no estaban en el lugar antes de que terminara de decirlo –Pataki, Berman… Será mejor que esto no haya sido una pelea o ambos irán a detención- los aludidos negaron vehementemente, y Wartz a regañadientes los dejó irse.

-No tenías que ayudarme… pero, gracias- Helga miraba el suelo con el ceño fruncido, como si la loseta de la escuela tuviera la respuesta a alguna pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo.

-De nada… Rhonda puede ponerse pesada a veces- el comentario le valió un resoplido de su amiga, Harold sonrió de lado, la rubia nunca cambiaría.

-Lo que le hace falta a esa Wellington es una buena…- y escandalizado, Harold le cubrió la boca.

-¡Helga! No hables así, pareces peor que un camionero- negando con la cabeza, quitó su mano de la boca de la chica, que lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par y de un segundo a otro estalló en carcajadas, sobresaltándolo, ya que no se esperaba esa reacción -¿Se puede saber qué es tan gracioso?- le preguntó molesto, sintiendo que se burlaba de él.

-Es que… es que yo- intentaba decir en medio de risas –Es que… yo sólo… iba a decir que… que le hacía falta… una buena tunda- y estalló de nuevo en carcajadas, Harold enrojeció completamente, aparentemente había malentendido lo que la chica estuvo a punto de decir.

-Bu-bueno… es que… pareció que dirías… otra cosa- eso sólo hizo que Helga riera más.

-¡Hey, chicos! ¿Qué hay de nuevo?- los saludó Gerald cuando los alcanzó en las puertas de la cafetería, la rubia soltando pequeñas risitas, un poco más calmada.

-Viejo… ¿Cómo la soportas?- le preguntó Harold señalando con el pulgar a la rubia, que tenía lagrimillas saliéndole por las comisuras de los ojos por el ataque de risa que había tenido. La pregunta le costó al chico un golpe en el brazo que casi se lo dejó dormido -¡Oye!- se quejó sobándolo, la chica tenía una derecha que muchos boxeadores ya quisieran. Gerald rio, aliviado de no ser quien recibiera ese golpe.

-No sé de qué hablas… Pataki es buena bestia ¿A que sí?- la rodeó con su brazo por el cuello y le quitó su gorra dejando libre su cabello… a Gerald le gustaba el cabello de Helga cuando la chica se lo dejaba suelto, y esa gorra que le regaló Arnold cada día le molestaba más porque no le dejaba verlo…

-¡Devuélvemela!- pidió entre risas la chica, el moreno se la arrojó a Harold.

-¡Corre, Berman!- en medio de risas, los chicos jugaron con la gorra por un rato, intentando que Helga no la recuperara hasta que una voz los interrumpió.

-¡Déjenla en paz!- Phoebe se paraba con los brazos en jarra a la cintura, intentando sonar imponente, pero provocando ternura en quien la viera

–Tenemos exactamente 48 minutos de almuerzo gracias a sus juegos- reclamó la pelinegra de lentes. Harold le devolvió su gorra a Helga.

-Lo siento, Phoebe. Nos dejamos llevar un poco- se disculpó Harold, quien no sabía a quién le temía más… si a Helga o a Phoebe…

-Está bien Harold. ¿Te sientas con nosotros?- el chico lo pensó un momento y encogiéndose de hombros aceptó la invitación, hacía mucho tiempo que no almorzaba con el cuarteto imposible, Gerald, el jugador estrella de baloncesto, Phoebe, la mejor estudiante de todo el estado, Helga, la buscapleitos de la escuela y Brainy, el más raro. Un atleta, una nerd, una gánster y un freak, la combinación imposible de la escuela comía casi siempre junta. Al menos durante octavo y noveno había sido así. De vez en cuando, alguien de la pandilla se les unía. Harold comía en la mesa del equipo de futbol o en la mesa de los autonombrados "populares" con Rhonda, Nadine, Lila, Mary, Sid, Stinky, Iggy y Peapod. Lorenzo parecía ser un tema vetado en esa mesa, a pesar de haber sido uno de sus integrantes antes de mudarse.

Así fue como la hora del almuerzo dio paso a la clase de Física, y a su vez, a la clase de Álgebra...

Su última hora de clase la pasó en el campo de futbol, entrenando con el equipo, el juego del campeonato intercolegial del estado de Washington estaba por celebrarse en un par de meses, a finales de abril y su entrenador los quería más que preparados. Después de 60 minutos de intenso y arduo entrenamiento físico, prácticas de jugadas y un par de decenas de vueltas al campo, el entrenador dio por terminada la sesión. Fue en ese momento que Harold finalmente se dio cuenta de la presencia del equipo de porristas en el lugar, resultaba gracioso que se hubiera unido al equipo para verlas y que ahora ni siquiera las notara.

Suspiró al ver a Rhonda dar por terminada también su práctica. Era la capitana de las animadoras, aunque no era sorpresa, jamás vio a nadie esforzarse tanto como a ella para conseguir algo. Se merecía lo que tenía.

Ese pensamiento lo hizo recordar el incidente en el pasillo, aunque no era un secreto la animosidad que existía entre la pelinegra y Helga, era muy raro que la chica perdiera el control en público de esa forma… había dicho cosas muy hirientes… ¿Estaría todo bien con ella? Quizás era mejor si se acercaba a preguntarle, Patty siempre le estaba diciendo que tenía que procurar hacer el bien por otros más seguido… Algo sobre una tal Carmen…

Harold se despidió de sus compañeros y se acercó a Rhonda, con su bolso deportivo al hombro. La chica guardaba sus pompones en su mochila y no sintió cuando el chico se acercó, asustándose un poco al oírlo hablar.

-¿Emocionada?- Harold la vio pegar un pequeño brinco y girarse alarmada, sonrió cuando notó que se relajaba inmediatamente al darse cuenta que se trataba de él.

-¿Emocionada por qué?- le preguntó con una ceja elevada.

-Oh… ya sabes, en unas semanas es su primera competencia fuera del estado… es algo importante- se encogió de hombros y la escuchó reír.

-Creí que te referías al maldito San Valentín, estuve a punto de mandarte educadamente al infierno- Rhonda rio un poco más, ante un atento Harold, que no recordaba haberla visto reír así desde la partida de Lorenzo.

-¿Educadamente?- preguntó divertido.

-Educadamente- le confirmó la chica, con una sonrisa de lado.

-Claro… porque ante todo eres una dama- le dijo asintiendo, como si ahora comprendiera algo importante.

-Claro… porque ante todo, soy una dama- ambos rieron y al guardar silencio se miraron, sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba al encontrarse con los ojos del otro.

-Yo… ah… quería saber si estás bien- nervioso, se rascó la nuca en un gesto despreocupado que le arrancó otra sonrisa a la chica.

-¿Querías? ¿O quieres?- Era la primera vez en seis meses que Harold se acercaba a ella, que él iniciaba una conversación, que no salía corriendo al verse a solas con ella… Rhonda estaba intrigada.

-Bueno… quiero- el sonido de la voz del chico pronunciando esa palabra, le dio escalofríos a la pelinegra, la mirada de ambos se volvió más intensa.

-Yo también quiero…- Harold arqueó una ceja, confundido por lo que ella había dicho, en un tono más sensual del sanamente permitido -… saber si estoy bien- añadió, deliberadamente haciendo la pausa donde debía para que aquello sonara insinuante… era una insinuación de todas formas.

-¿No lo sabes?- Rhonda suspiró. Harold, o bien no entendía, o bien no quería entender, pero fuera cual fuera, lo que le había impulsado a hablar con ella era preocupación genuina y ahí no pasaría nada interesante. Lástima. Realmente extrañaba mucho besarlo, extrañaba muchísimo acariciarlo y sentirse entre sus brazos -¿Quieres hablar sobre… algo… en particular?- probó a decir el chico, sacando a Rhonda de su ensoñación. Esa inocencia en él era lo que tanto le gustaba, no había verdadera malicia o crueldad en el chico.

-Sólo digamos que extraño a cierta persona…- _"en realidad, a dos personas"_, añadió en su mente.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que te sientas mejor?- eso de ayudar a otras personas porque Carmen quería, era más difícil de lo que pensó.

-En realidad… sí- y sonrió como un gato que tiene al ratón justo donde quería, y ahora jugará con él antes de tragarlo -¿Por qué te comportas como si tuvieras novia pero le dices a todos que no la tienes?- "¿_Es por mí?"_, la traicionó el pensamiento y le miró asustada de haberlo pensado en voz alta, pero al confirmar por la expresión de Harold que no fue así, suspiró aliviada.

-Digamos que estoy entrenando- aquella respuesta ni siquiera estaba dentro de la lista de posibles respuestas a la pregunta que le habían hecho.

-¿Qué?- parpadeó confusa… ¿Escuchó bien?

-Sí, eso. Estoy entrenando… para ser novio de Patty- Harold enrojeció, era la primera vez que le contaba a alguien sobre su relación-no-relación con la castaña –Tenemos citas, y somos exclusivos, pero no somos novios, y tampoco amigos… estamos entrenando- Rhonda lo miró como si le hubiera dicho que el barniz de uñas sólo se manufactura en color rojo.

-Dices que… ¿Has estado saliendo con Patty?- el chico asintió -¿Esa es la razón de que rechaces a otras chicas?- él volvió a asentir, y de cierta forma, saber eso le quitaba un peso de los hombros a Rhonda, él no se alejó porque ella le resultara repelente, estaba intentando darse una oportunidad con Patty Smith… la chica que Rhonda sabía que podía hacerlo feliz. Sonrió como sicótica.

-No se lo digas a nadie por favor, aun no queremos que se sepa- la pelinegra agitó una mano en el aire como quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Oh, querido. Me conformo con ser la primera en saberlo- La chica tomó su bolso y comenzó a caminar rumbo a los vestidores, acompañada por el chico -¿Harán algo especial este 14 de febrero?- la curiosidad le pudo, era masoquista, Harold era uno de los chicos que le gustaba, probablemente el que más le gustaba, pero su vena entrometida le había saltado cuando él dijo que nadie más sabía, ella quería saberlo todo.

-No he pensado en nada… Es el día del amor y la amistad… ¿Qué se hace con alguien que no es tu pareja y con quien eres más que amigos?- Rhonda rio ante la pregunta.

-Ay, cielo… muchas cosas… haces muchas cosas con ese tipo de relación… todas muy placenteras créeme- Harold enrojeció cuando ella le guiñó el ojo, insinuante.

-¡Rhonda!- gritó indignado –hablo en serio… además… nosotros no… no hacemos esas cosas que estás pensando- afirmó, tan colorado que Rhonda sólo pudo reír de nuevo… secretamente aliviada de que Patty y Harold no hicieran esas cosas en las que estaba pensando, a pesar de tener ambos 17 años.

-¿Por qué no la llevas a mi fiesta? Así no tendrás que romperte la cabeza y piénsalo, estarán rodeados de sus amigos y eso podría ayudarte a estar más… cómodo- Harold la miró alucinado.

-¿Tendrás una fiesta el día de San Valentín? No lo sabía- Rhonda sonrió ufana.

-Querido, toda la escuela lo sabe… y te consta que mis fiestas no son nada aburridas… deberías tomar en serio mi invitación para ustedes- y dándole un beso en la mejilla, Rhonda entró a los vestidores de las chicas, sacando su celular y presionando en marcación rápida el 1… Nadine no tardó más de cinco segundos en responderle.

-¿Aló? ¿Rhonda?- la pelinegra colocó su bolso en una de las bancas y fue a abrir el cancel de una regadera.

-Sí, Nadine. Escucha, necesito que hagas que toda la escuela se entere de que daré una fiesta el 14 de febrero, ¿Entendiste?- la rubia estaba intrigada con el cambio de actitud de su amiga respecto al día en cuestión pero no quiso mencionarlo.

-Claro, Rhonda. Dalo por hecho- y terminando la llamada, la pelinegra comenzó a quitarse el uniforme para darse una ducha rápida. Aquel San Valentín prometía ser muy interesante.

Nadine seguía asombrada de que su mejor amiga hubiera sido capaz de montar tremenda fiesta en un par de días. La mansión Lloyd estaba completamente decorada acorde a la temática del día del amor y la amistad, había 64 tipos de bocadillos diferentes, cabinas de fotos distribuidas por el lugar, juegos de luces, servicio de cattering y barra libre… Aquello era sorprendente por decirlo menos… y que la anfitriona se acercara a ella con el rostro preocupado y le dijera en un tono afligido que la fiesta era un desastre por el poco tiempo que tuvo para organizarlo, la tenía al borde de una aneurisma.

-¿De qué hablas Rhonda? La fiesta es fantástica- le aseguró la rubia, en medio de su incredulidad ante lo que su amiga le decía. Sus palabras parecieron relajarla, al menos hasta que a la rubia la abrazaron por la espalda y pudo apreciar cómo su amiga se tensaba.

-¡Esta fiesta es fenomenal!- Exclamó el recién llegado a gritos para hacerse oír sobre la música. Se trataba de Michael. El estudiante de intercambio de Dublín, Michael Schneppenköetter… La pelinegra rodó los ojos, era un chico apuesto sí, y mentiría si dijera que cuando se presentó el primer día de clases del noveno grado no llamó su atención. Duró una semana. Porque entonces el chico hizo muy notorio su interés romántico en Nadine y desde hace un mes y medio eran novios.

El primer novio de Nadine. Rhonda no entendía por qué no era Peapod el que ostentara ese título, el castaño de lentes siempre se desvivió por la rubia y era atento y detallista con ella. Michael era… pues apuesto, y ahí terminaba la lista de cualidades del chico, al menos las que podía enunciar Rhonda. No le parecía que mereciera a Nadine.

Aunque claro, no le parecía que nadie mereciera a su amiga. Bueno, quizás Peapod…

-¿En dónde te habías metido Michael? Te estuve esperando casi media hora- la rubia se soltó del abrazo del chico –Nunca pasaste por mí- le reprochó con el ceño fruncido.

-Ah, lo siento bebé. Te entendí que nos veríamos aquí- y al sonreír, dos hoyuelos aparecieron en sus mejillas, los mismos hoyuelos que habían hecho que Rhonda le prestara atención el primer día de escuela, y los mismos hoyuelos que provocaban que Nadine le perdonara todo.

-Oh… está bien… es un malentendido- la rubia se sonrojó, mirando embobada a su novio. Rhonda sólo puso los ojos en blanco, que fuera precisamente ese mequetrefe el que le dijera que su fiesta era genial no la apaciguaba en nada.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la pista de baile, en la mesa de bocadillos… Harold y Patty tenían una amena conversación, el chico estaba aliviado de que todo marchara bien, aparentemente Rhonda le había dado un buen consejo.

-¿Ya has pensado a qué preparatoria asistirás?- preguntó esperanzada Patty, llevaba un par de meses intentando convencerlo de que se inscribiera en la H. S. 508, en la que ella estaba inscrita.

-Es que… toda la pandilla está pensando en inscribirse en la H. S. 201- enrojeciendo, se metió un rollo de camarones a la boca, intentando hacer tiempo para encontrar la forma de desviar el tema, no le gustaba hablar de la escuela… estaban en una fiesta ¡Por Cristo!

-¿Y?- la castaña alzó una ceja. Con el pasar del tiempo y entre más citas habían tenido, se sentía con mayor confianza de ser sincera con lo que quería o pensaba. Antes, procuraba concordar en todo con Harold, hacer lo que creía que él quería que hiciera o comportarse como ella creía que a él le gustaba, o directamente preguntándole y haciendo lo que él respondiera… El chico al darse cuenta tuvo una conversación muy larga con ella… una conversación nada placentera y que estuvo muy cerca de ser una pelea, pero en la que le dejó muy claro que él no quería que ella hiciera eso. Le dijo, con una seguridad dominante, que él buscaba tener a su lado una novia, no una muñeca que hiciera su voluntad… Aunque la comparación le había dolido, se dio cuenta que en su afán por agradarle más y así, Harold finalmente le pidiera ser su novia, había estado relegando a segundo plano sus propias opiniones y gustos. Desde aquel día, Patty trabajó en su comportamiento, a veces volvía a preguntarle a Harold qué quería que ella hiciera o dijera, pero era inconscientemente y cada vez menos frecuente, y de todas formas, el chico siempre le hacía notar cuando terminaba haciendo eso. La castaña cada día estaba más enamorada del joven Berman. Cada detalle, cada recuerdo, cada conversación, terminaba ilusionándola más. Esperaba que no fuera unilateral. Le rompería el corazón si al final del año, como lo pactaron, Harold tomara una decisión diferente a hacerla su novia.

-Es que… verás… Sid y Stinky son mis mejores amigos… y Helga y Gerald… no me imagino ir a clases y no verlos- dudoso, Harold buscó la mirada de la castaña –Me encantaría estudiar en la misma preparatoria que tú, pasar más tiempo juntos… pero- Patty sonrió enternecida, podía ver claramente la batalla interna que libraba su amigo-más-que-sólo-un-amigo… Sabía lo importante que era para Harold la amistad, ella misma fue su mejor amiga y valoró mucho esa cualidad en él. Así como él no quería que ella cambiara para amoldarse más a sus preferencias, ella no quería obligarlo a él a cambiar, sobretodo en un aspecto que despertaba la admiración de la unigénita Smith.

-Te entiendo Harold. No puedes basar tu decisión únicamente en quién irá a dónde, es mejor que leas la información de ambas escuelas y decidas- ambos compartieron una sonrisa, uno aliviado y la otra halagada. Al menos, estaba segura de que Harold lo consideraría como opción, eso era suficiente.

-¡Harold!- hasta la pareja, llegó abriéndose paso un chico de gorra verde, con el cabello atado en una cola en la base de su nuca, una chaqueta negra y unos pantalones de mezclilla negros deslavados. Lo reconocieron al instante.

-¿Qué pasa Sid?- lo saludó Harold, mirando de reojo a Patty, nervioso por no saber cómo interactuar con ella frente a su mejor amigo.

-¿Que, qué pasa? Te diré qué pasa… pasa que tú estás aquí… y Stinky y yo, por allá- y señaló al segundo piso, a una alcoba que se alzaba en parte sobre la pista de baile, en donde habían instalado una pantalla plana inmensa en la que jugaban videojuegos emocionados un par de chicos entre los que identificó a Joey, Stinky y Curly -¡Casi llega nuestro turno de jugar!- le dijo emocionado, mirando confundido a su amigo cuando no reaccionó igual -¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te duele el estómago?- le preguntó preocupado al no ver un cambio en su semblante.

-¡No me pasa nada!- Harold manoteó para que Sid apartara la mano que había colocado sobre su estómago ¿Por qué no podía tener amigos normales?

-Entonces ¿Sí vendrás a jugar?- le preguntó el chico, recuperando su emoción inicial. Harold miró a Patty, la castaña sólo le sonrió comprensiva y el de gorra azul finalmente terminó por aceptar la invitación de Sid. Ambos volvieron a perderse en la multitud de la que emergió el de cabello largo, dejando sola a la hija del matrimonio Smith. Al ver a su alrededor, realmente tuvo que admitir que lo que a Rhonda le faltaba de amabilidad, lo tenía de buen gusto, el lugar lucía impresionante. Patty deambuló por la sala, la estancia y terminó por salir al jardín, donde en el quiosco que se encontraba al centro, estaba sentada una rubia a la que conocía muy bien… lo que sí llamó su atención, fue verla con el semblante deprimido, con una rosa roja en la mano y usando un vestido de corte sencillo en color rosa. Quiero decir, en su niñez, Patty la había conocido usando un vestido rosa del mismo corte… ¡Pero dejó de hacerlo desde hacía dos años y medio!

La castaña se acercó dubitativa, sin darse cuenta de que pisaba hojarasca seca que alertó de su presencia a su amiga.

-¿Por qué no estás con el chico rosa?- le preguntó sin alzar la mirada, sobresaltando un poco a la chica que intentaba pasar desapercibida.

-No quería molestar- respondió apenada.

-¿Por qué no estás con el chico rosa?- repitió su pregunta, esta vez girando su rostro para encontrarse con la mirada ambarina de la chica, y señalando el espacio vacío a su lado en la banca en la que estaba desparramada descuidadamente, como un saco de papas que alguien hubiera arrojado ahí.

-Está con Sid y Stinky- Helga era la única a la que Patty le había confiado lo que ocurría entre Harold y ella. La rubia había sido un gran apoyo, sobre todo en los momentos en los que la castaña tenía micro ataques de pánico creyendo que al terminar noveno grado, Harold terminaría lo que tenían… Helga solía decirle en esos momentos "_Nunca estarás segura de lo que pasará mañana, él podría decirte hoy muchas cosas, pero lo que de verdad importa es lo que hace por ti… es cómo se sienten cuando están juntos… no dejes que tu inseguridad empañe eso, porque pase lo que pase mañana, no debes quedarte con las ganas de hacer o decir algo_"… sus palabras solían mejorarlo todo… Ahora, quien parecía preocupada era precisamente Helga -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Quiero decir, no pensaba que ésta fuera tu tipo de fiesta… ¿Y qué pasó con tu gorra?- Helga no solía salir sin su gorra azul.

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo… tampoco pensé que ésta fuera tu tipo de fiesta- Patty miró entonces el jardín, lleno de hermosas flores que casi parecían artificiales de lo rozagante y coloridas que eran…

-Aquí está bien, supongo. Huele bien, es bonito y tranquilo- Helga asintió a sus palabras -¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿Dónde está Phoebe?- la rubia suspiró.

-Es día de San Valentín. Lleva una semana hablando de cómo quería tener una cena privada con Geraldo… supongo que le habrá cocinado y comprado velas y justo ahora se estén dando muchos besos- la mirada melancólica de la rubia se clavó en la rosa que llevaba consigo.

-¿La cortaste?- le preguntó Patty señalando lo que tenía entre sus dedos.

-Me la dio Brainy- la profunda tristeza en la voz de su amiga, contrajo de dolor su corazón.

-¿Helga?- preguntó en un susurro, sintiendo que el aire alrededor de ambas se volvía difícil de respirar. Los azules ojos de la rubia se posaron en ella con una pasmosa lentitud, brillaban con la promesa de un llanto que la joven no permitiría salir. Con la misma lentitud con la parpadeó, estiró su blanca mano y la colocó sobre la propia, en la banca.

-No te preocupes por mí… Ve con Harold- y en un intento de sonrisa, la comisura de los labios de la chica se elevaron cómicamente hacia arriba, como si el gesto le doliera, aparecieron a su vez líneas de expresión en su frente.

-¿Cómo no preocuparme por ti? Helga, evidentemente algo te está molestando- hacía algunos meses que Patty conocía un poco sobre la situación familiar de los Pataki. Un día, Miriam había ido al supermercado en condiciones nada sobrias y la señora Smith había sido el alma caritativa que se apiado de la rubia que vomitaba el pasillo de los desechables. Su madre se lo había contado. Y había añadido que no era la primera vez que se le veía en público en esas condiciones. Y mencionó algo de los rumores que corrían entre los padres de la PS 118 de que se repetía más seguido de lo que se podría considerar como aceptable. La castaña nunca le dijo nada de esto a Helga. Esperaba que ella le tuviera la suficiente confianza para decírselo por sí misma, pero cuando la veía así de alicaída, ya no pensaba como antes que se debía a la ausencia de Arnold Shortman, sino que ahora, se preguntaba amargamente si tenía que ver con Miriam y sus hábitos.

-¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cómo sería tu vida si hubieras hecho algo distinto?- la chica clavo su mirada azulina en la iluminación artificial que decoraba el techo del quiosco en el que estaban, similar a una serie de luces navideñas.

-¿Algo distinto?- Patty clavó la mirada en el techo también. ¿Tenía algún arrepentimiento? Si era sincera consigo misma, la castaña no se arrepentía de sus decisiones pero sí quería cambiar algo y sí se solía preguntar cómo sería su vida si aquella noche de verano se hubiera convertido en la novia de Harold Berman. No sabía si vocalizar esa respuesta en voz alta satisficiera cual fuera la intención de su amiga rubia al preguntarle aquello.

-Por ejemplo… haberle dicho antes a Harold lo que sentías por él- Patty la miró curiosa… ¿Era esto porque Helga se arrepentía de no haber sido sincera sobre sus sentimientos hacia Arnold antes?

-¿Qué habría cambiado?- Si la castaña supiera que, de haberle dicho a Harold durante quinto o sexto grado, lo que sentía por él, los sentimientos que cierto chico de gorra azul profesaba a cierta heredera de una prominente familia que resultaba ser la dueña de la mansión, en la que estaban pasando el día de los enamorados, no se habrían desarrollado, hechado profunda raíz en el corazón del chico, y provocado el sufrimiento más terrible al que Patty se enfrentaría en la vida… entendería lo mucho que cambiaría su futuro… o quizás no… dicen que lo que es, será, hagas lo que hagas.

-No lo sé… quizás nada… pero habríamos tenido más tiempo juntos- La castaña parpadeó, entendiendo que Helga sí estaba refiriéndose a Arnold y ella. Su mirada se llenó de compasión por su amiga, era una lástima que alguien tan bella como Helga, estuviera tan acomplejada como para ocultarse a sí misma del mundo, aterrada de que otros vieran el brillo que podía emanar de ella en lugar de toda esa opacidad que la seguía, y así podría superar la ausencia del dueño de sus suspiros, porque entendería que no le necesita para estar completa o ser feliz.

-A veces… las cosas son como son y no las podemos cambiar, si te concentras en eso sólo vas a frustrarte… otras personas que te quieren podemos resultar heridas si sólo te enclaustras en ti misma… Mira a Brainy por ejemplo… Te dio esa rosa porque te dijo que le gustas, gustas ¿cierto?- la rubia posó sus ojos en el rostro de su amiga, con las mejillas teñidas de un carmín que le arrancó una sonrisa a la castaña, cuando la había ubicado en el jardín, por las bajas temperaturas del exterior, la había encontrado muy pálida… o quizás su palidez se debiera a la batalla interna que seguramente le había provocado la confesión de su mejor amigo –No necesitas decir más, está escrito en tu cara- Helga frunció el ceño, pareció ir a decir algo, pero Patty no dejó de hablar –También está escrito en toda tu cara que no correspondes sus sentimientos… Y aunque él te hubiera dicho antes o después acerca de sus sentimientos, tu reacción sería la misma… o similar… por lo menos tus sentimientos serían los mismos y no podrías darle una respuesta positiva en ninguno de los escenarios planteados porque lo ves con ojos de un cariño fraternal, de hermanos- Helga pareció relajarse –Hay cosas que no podemos cambiar, sólo podemos aceptarlas como son y seguir adelante- le sonrió intentando transmitirle algún tipo de consuelo.

-Sé que tienes razón, Patty. Pero… saberlo y actuar en consecuencia, son dos cosas muy diferentes. No puedo evitar devanarme los sesos pensando en que lo mejor para mí sería que pudiera enamorarme de alguien como Brainy… que me conoce, me quiere y está a mi lado… y no, estar enamorada de alguien en otro país con limitado acceso a internet- suspirando, Helga volvió a mirar la rosa en su mano -¿Cuándo se volverá la vida más fácil?- Patty quiso dar una respuesta a su amiga, pero se dio cuenta que no tenía una… ¿Cuándo se volvía más fácil? Genuinamente no sabía. Ante su silencio, la menor de las Pataki rio de forma vacía –No me hagas caso, seguramente debe ser mi crisis de adolescencia haciendo presencia… En serio, ve con Harold- le insistió, dedicándole una sonrisa a todas luces fingida.

-Pero…- iba a protestar, hasta que fue interrumpida por un estruendoso sonido y varios gritos que venían de dentro de la casa. De la nada, todo se había quedado en silencio, sin música, sin gritos, sin conversaciones… ambas chicas se miraron confundidas y asustadas, e inmediatamente se pusieron de pie y entraron en la casa para averiguar lo que había ocurrido.

La escena que se encontraron sólo las confundió más. En el centro del salón estaba estrellada la pantalla plana que al inicio de la velada estaba en el balcón interior que se había adecuado para ser una especie de sala de juegos, los chicos que habían estado bailando miraban hacia arriba, con fascinado horror a la anfitriona de la fiesta, a Sid, a Stinky y a Harold, pareciendo asustados y enfrentados a un Curly que respiraba pesadamente y los miraba con odio… Patty avanzó un paso preocupada, ninguno de los presentes se había movido por miedo de alterar más al presunto responsable de que ahora la televisión estuviera estampada en la pista de baile. Como un animal sintiéndose amenazado, Curly giró sobre su propio eje, redirigiendo toda su atención en Patty que se congeló en el piso de abajo al darse cuenta de que era el blanco de la bestial mirada del chico de lentes rojos y corte de cabello de hongo…

Rhonda fue la primera en reaccionar. Preocupada al darse cuenta de que Curly ya no los miraba a ellos sino a la castaña amiga-más-que-amiga de Harold… Lo escuchó bufar cual toro, y tuvo escalofríos al pensar en lo que Curly podía hacer así de enajenado como estaba. La unigénita Lloyd avanzó tres pasos, entrando en el campo de visión periférica del chico de expresión enloquecida.

Curly volvía a tener su atención centrada en Rhonda… en _su _Rhonda.

Detrás de ella, Harold hizo un intento por detener a la pelinegra de acercarse más, y un gruñido que salió de lo profundo de la garganta de Curly, amenazándolo, lo frenó en seco.

Los espectadores contuvieron la respiración cuando el pelinegro tomó del brazo a la dueña de la casa y la haló hacia sí. Muchos querían sacar sus teléfonos para filmar, otros se morían de ganas por buscar un mejor lugar para no perder detalle de lo que pasaría, algunos otros sólo querían salir corriendo de la mansión y no tener nada que ver con ese ambiente cargado de tensión… pero ninguno hacía nada de lo que quería, permanecían quietos en su sitio, como queriendo pasar desapercibidos, reducir su presencia en el lugar lo que les fuera posible.

-Lo siento- susurró como un niño regañado, apretando el agarre que tenía en Rhonda. La pelinegra barrió el lugar con su mirada, la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo… aquello era malo… no quería que Curly se descontrolara, su respiración errática no auguraba nada bueno. Sabía que era capaz de agravar más las circunstancias que sólo aventar una pantalla de un segundo piso…

-Tranquilo Curly- le acarició el cabello con ternura, recibiendo una mirada de devoción de parte del chico –No pasa nada- le aseguró, intentando relajarlo. Alguien encendió la música, y eso pareció romper la fuerza que los había mantenido a todos en sus lugares. Muchos se fueron, otros decidieron vagar por los jardines y muy pocos se quedaron dentro de la casa.

Helga tomó el antebrazo de Patty con aprehensión. Guiándola por las escaleras de la derecha hasta Harold.

Más tarde esa noche, Sid les contó cómo habían llegado hasta los chicos y esperado por unos minutos su turno, pero la paciencia no era una virtud del chico de gorra verde, así que había iniciado una discusión con Joey para que le dejara el control y Curly había defendido a su amigo. Pero las cosas se pusieron raras cuando llegó Rhonda, la pelinegra había reñido a Curly y exigido que le dejara jugar a Harold, aparentemente lo que hizo al de lentes ver rojo y perder el control fue que la chica se había sentado en las piernas del futbolista.

Sid no tenía idea del problema en el que su inocente narración de los hechos, había metido a Harold.

Estuvo dándole explicaciones y pidiendo disculpas a Patty hasta la llegada de la primavera y sólo porque entonces la castaña estaba tan estresada por el inicio de sus exámenes que prefirió dejarlo atrás para que pudiera concentrarse en aprobar. Siempre le había costado la escuela y tenía que esforzarse si quería aprender un tema, no era como otros chicos que con asistir y escuchar lo que el profesor decía era suficiente.

Aquella noche de San Valentín, Rhonda también tuvo un problema monumental en casa cuando sus padres vieron lo que pasó.

Curly durmió en la mansión Lloyd, la pelinegra le dio una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, básicamente porque esperaba que así el chico se calmara lo suficiente para que olvidara el incidente.

Al día siguiente llegaron juntos a la escuela, y los comentarios jocosos que insinuaban que podía haber algo entre ellos fueron suficientes para tener a Curly entre las nubes el resto de noveno grado.

Finalmente la graduación de secundaria llegó.

Y la pandilla se fragmentó aún más.

Sheena se fue a Seattle.

Eugene entró en una academia privada donde tenían las mejores instalaciones en la enfermería, sus padres creían que valía la pena el esfuerzo.

Stinky no iba a asistir a la H. S. 201, aunque seguiría en Hillwood, iría a la preparatoria pública del distrito sur, más cerca de su casa.

Lorenzo seguiría en Nueva York.

Seymour se mudaba al sur de California.

Separarse era parte de crecer, seguirían sus propios caminos, caminos que tendrían que descubrir por su cuenta hacia dónde iban. Aunque a Harold no sólo le afectaba separarse de algunos de sus amigos, sino el hecho de que había llegado la fecha de expiración de su contrato verbal con cierta castaña y debía tomar una decisión.

Cualquiera creería que sería fácil, sobre todo porque se había dado cuenta de que deseaba con todo el corazón poder llamar a Patty Smith _su novia._

Entonces… ¿Qué lo tenía tan indeciso?

¿Por qué seguía en el baile de la escuela? ¿Por qué no había ido a buscarla? Se imaginaba que la haría muy feliz un gesto como esos de las películas románticas en las que el chico se da cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos y sale corriendo en busca de la chica, sin importarle la hora, simplemente porque ahora que lo sabe no concibe un segundo más sin decírselo, y entonces llega a donde esté y hace su gran confesión de amor. Sí. Un gesto así la haría feliz.

Pero a Harold no le había pasado como en las películas.

Dos horas atrás, Gerald se había acercado a él, Sid y Stinky, y habían estado conversando hasta que mencionó que sacaría a bailar a Phoebe… Harold tuvo que preguntarle, ¿Cómo supo que quería que Phoebe fuera su novia?, ¿Acaso no encontraba atractiva a ninguna otra chica? Algo en la mirada del moreno le hizo entender a Harold de que sí había alguien, alguien que encontraba atractiva, pero luego Gerald le dijo "_Lo supe cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso… se sentía cálido… como encender la chimenea con una nevada fuera_". Harold sabía de lo que Gerald hablaba, lo sintió cuando Patty lo besó por primera vez. Fue entonces que lo supo. Fue entonces que estuvo seguro. Quería a Patty. Estaba enamorado de ella.

Y cuando lo supo, no sintió el impulso de ir a buscar a Patty. En lugar de eso, lo primero que pasó por su cabeza fue Rhonda. Quería, con cada molécula de su ser, correr a buscar a la unigénita Lloyd.

Y aunque no sabía para qué, o por qué, eso mismo había hecho.

Y como aquella vez, hacía dos años, la encontró besando a otro. Esta vez no era Lorenzo. Se trataba de Curly. Y como un enajenado salió corriendo de ahí hasta la mesa de bocadillos, donde todavía estaba, intentando calmar su respiración, intentando entender por qué le afectaba tanto.

No quería a Rhonda.

Había descubierto que estaba enamorado de Patty.

¿Por qué no podía deshacerse del sabor amargo de la bilis que subía por su garganta?

Sentía que estaba en una encrucijada, que su decisión sería trascendental en su vida. Y no podía tomarla.

Tardó en darse cuenta que los graduados se iban retirando del lugar, entonces decidió imitarlos. Fue directo a su casa, ya se reuniría con la castaña al día siguiente como acordaron. No podía quitarse la imagen de Curly y Rhonda uniendo sus labios y por alguna razón lo ponía muy enfermo.


	4. Chapter 4

La situación se le escapó de las manos a Rhonda. La pelinegra estaba desesperada, miró alrededor, intentando ubicar a Nadine o a Lila, o por lo menos a Mary, a quien fuera que pudiera sacarla del embrollo en el que se había metido esta vez.

-¿Y bien? Estoy esperando una respuesta, mi encantadora diosa- Curly tenía una sonrisa de adoración en su rostro que enfuriaba a Rhonda, lo que daría por estampar su puño en esa enorme nariz y escucharla crujiendo bajo sus nudillos… respiró profundo y exhaló lentamente… no podía andar por ahí pensando y comportándose como una bruta agresiva, ella no era Helga Pataki. Aunque, en esa ocasión, Curly realmente le llevaba ventaja… mucha ventaja… después de todo, había pactado con él los pagos mensuales del reloj que le obsequió a Lorenzo. Un día al mes, iría a su casa, se pondría el disfraz de maid y haría y diría lo que ese renacuajo le pidiera por dos horas… claro que Curly no le podía hacer bajo ninguna circunstancia peticiones de carácter sexual, y hasta ahora le había cumplido esa condición, pero todavía le faltaban tres pagos, tres meses, y el pago del mes en curso se le ocurría a Thadeus cobrárselo el día de la graduación. No sabía si lo hizo porque intuyó que Rhonda se negaría, o si lo hacía para presionarla a aceptar el trato que dejó sobre la mesa… Si Rhonda lo besaba, un solo beso, Curly condonaría los pagos restantes y le permitiría continuar en la fiesta. La unigénita Lloyd había sido criada para identificar los buenos tratos, en los negocios es tan buen don diferenciar un trato beneficioso como el mal menor de las oportunidades que se presenten… aquel era el mal menor… un sencillo beso… aquí y ahora, y no tendría que volver a aquella casa que tantas pesadillas comenzaba a provocarle, a aquella habitación que parecía una oda a ella misma y que tanto detestaba, a ponerse aquel disfraz ridículo y humillante, y lo más importante, nunca tendría que volver a cantar, bailar, fingir voces, decirle cosas dulces y románticas para Curly…

-Sólo un beso- formuló finalmente la pelinegra, sintiendo que escogía un veneno por sobre otro… porque le parecía casi igual de malo besar a Curly que vestirse para satisfacer los fetiches de su acosador personal.

-Sí, sí- exclamó con la misma ansiedad que Golum habría dicho "Mi precioso"… la comparación le revolvió el estómago a la pelinegra, y volvió a respirar profundo, intentando mentalizarse para lo que pasaría. Así los vio Harold, compartiendo un beso que la salvaría de una tortura más prolongada. Y tres segundos después de que el chico de gorra azul se había ido del sitio, Rhonda no pudo detener por más tiempo el vómito que subió por su garganta y se derramó por el rostro y camisa del chico.

-Oh, Dios- La unigénita Lloyd no tenía idea de qué hacer en ese momento, hasta que Curly sacó su pañuelo y se lo tendió para que se limpiara los restos que las náuseas habían dejado detrás.

-Iré a asearme al baño- atinó a informar el pelinegro antes de irse. Rhonda se quería morir, no le importaba Curly en lo más mínimo, pero había sido vergonzoso lo que había sucedido. Así fue como Rhonda Wellington Lloyd decidió dar por terminada la noche de su graduación de secundaria… su único beso esa noche, de una persona a la que comenzaba a odiar un poco.

Era un sábado por la mañana cuando en la casa de la familia Smith se desayunaba, el inicio del verano parecía muy prometedor, ni muy caluroso, ni muy fresco, el clima perfecto.

Alguien tocó a la puerta de la casa y Patty sintió que su corazón se saltaba un latido.

Zelda se puso de pie para ver quién era, pero fue sorprendida por la carrera que emprendió su hija hasta la puerta.

Henry miró con ojos molestos la escena, refunfuñando por lo bajo casi con rencor "_debe ser ese chico_".

Al abrir la puerta de la entrada, la castaña sintió que las piernas se le volvían de gelatina. Harold estaba frente a ella con su jersey favorito y los pantalones de mezclilla negra que a ella tanto le gustaba cómo le formaban su trasero… con una cesta en las manos y la gorra girada hacia atrás como era costumbre… se veía cansado, pero al verla, un brillo nació en su mirada e iluminó su rostro.

-Buenos días Patty- la saludó con una sincera sonrisa, haciendo que el corazón de Patty olvidara por un segundo cómo latir…

-Ho-hola Harold- regresó el saludo, sintiendo que sus manos sudaban y que las rodillas le temblaban. Acordaron que ése era el día en el que hablarían para tomar una decisión, o volverse novios o… volver a ser amigos… la idea casi hace llorar a la castaña.

-¿Ya desayunaste?- preguntó, intentando sonar amable. Harold se sentía nervioso de pronto, del tipo de nervios que te forman un agujero en el estómago como si te hubieran dado un cañonazo.

-En realidad… estaba en eso- contestó tímidamente, mirando la cesta que el chico llevaba –Pero puedo decirle a mamá que saldré… ¿Esa cesta es para mí?- rezaba porque dijera que sí y que esa fuera una muy buena señal de que las intenciones del chico no eran dar marcha atrás a lo que tenían.

-Sí, para nosotros. Quería llevarte a las pozas a almorzar… como un picnic- apenado, Harold miró hacia otro lado, esquivando la mirada de Patty. Lo de ser romántico definitivamente no se le daba. Pero había tomado una decisión inamovible, no volvería a permitir que el pensamiento de cierta pelinegra le entorpeciera de nuevo lo que podía tener con Patty… Rhonda había dejado muy claro que no tenía novios… y Harold no tenía nada más que decirle a esa chica. Después de lo que pasó en San Valentín, Rhonda había plagado su mente con más fuerza que antes, el gesto de ayudarlo, de guardar su secreto, de buscarlo en la fiesta e interesarse por cómo iban las cosas con la castaña, incluso cómo había evitado que Curly pensara si quiera en herir a Patty… no se la podía sacar de la cabeza. Y en algún momento ese año dudó sobre la decisión que tenía que tomar. No más. Él era un hombre enamorado. Y Patty se merecía saberlo.

-Genial, ya vuelvo- a tropel, Patty se apresuró al comedor para encontrarse con sus padres y soltarles de carrerilla que iría a las pozas con Harold y que desayunaría allá, les dio un beso a ambos y corrió de regreso para reunirse con el chico que le robaba el sueño. Se sentía afortunada, ése tenía que ser su día, tenía que ser por fin el día en el que Harold le pediría que fueran novios ¿no? Las palabras de Helga volvieron a ella, _"¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cómo sería tu vida si hubieras hecho algo distinto?"_, no… ella no quería vivir haciéndose esa pregunta… parecía ser una vida atormentada, ella quería ser feliz, con Harold. Y si él no se lo pedía, entonces lo haría ella… ella le pediría directamente que fueran novios, porque estaba segura que era eso lo que quería.

Avanzaron por el camino boscoso que estaba al sur de la ciudad, luego de haber tomado el autobús. Patty estaba muy emocionada. Harold casi chillaba de los nervios. Y el trinar de los pájaros se oía a lo lejos entre las copas de los árboles mientras ambos guardaban silencio en su caminata.

Harold estiró la mano.

Rozó los dedos de Patty.

La chica se giró sorprendida a verlo.

Él sólo sonreía.

Y ofreciéndole de nuevo la mano, Patty la tomó.

No volvieron a soltarse hasta llegar a su destino.

Resultó que en la cesta Harold llevaba una manta para picnic, una porción de pasta italiana, dos salchichas "Bockwurst" alemanas, dos palitos con dulces dangos, un tamal y dos tacos al pastor. Patty miraba aquello con los ojos brillantes.

-Esto es…- murmuró para sí misma, temerosa de estarse construyendo castillos en el aire.

-Sí. Lo que comimos en nuestra primera cita- Patty lo miró sonrojada y sorprendida, el chico nunca se había referido a ninguna de sus salidas como "_citas_" –Espero que lo disfrutes porque te aseguro que no saben tan bien como lo que probamos ese día- el comentario arrancó una ligera risa a la chica que llenó el pecho de Harold, eso era lo que quería para su futuro, esa risa, ese cabello al viento, ese brillo en la mirada, ese sonrojo sobre esas exactas mejillas… En ese momento, Harold sentía que no necesitaba a nadie más que a Patty Smith en su vida. Y sonrió como un crío en navidad al pensar en que ella probablemente se sentía igual. ¿Había algo mejor que ser correspondido en el amor? Quizás. Pero Harold no podía pensar en nada que lo fuera.

-Harold… gracias- la castaña estaba sin palabras.

-Quería que hoy fuera especial- Patty juraba que, para ese momento, hasta Harold escuchaba los desaforados latidos de su corazón –Verás… tengo algo que decirte- la castaña fijó sus ojos en los del chico, que parecían tener estrellas en ellos de lo brillantes que le parecieron.

-¿Algo?- Patty tragó. De pronto Harold ya no tenía esa sonrisa afable, ni esa mirada traviesa. Todo en él exudaba seriedad y terminó por fulminar la seguridad y esperanzas de la castaña. Él estaba por romperle el corazón seguramente.

-Sí. Quiero decirte que…- Patty cerró los ojos fuertemente, deseando que Harold nunca pronunciara otra palabra más-… estoy enamorado de ti- el chico la vio abrir un ojo insegura, y luego el otro.

-¿Ah?- confundida, parpadeó varias veces y se pellizcó en el brazo para asegurarse que no estaba soñando.

-Que estoy enamorado de ti- repitió -¿Serías mi novia?- y del bolso de su pantalón sacó algo envuelto en un pañuelo de tela y se lo tendió a la castaña. Con manos temblorosas, tomó lo que el chico le ofrecía y apartó la tela para encontrarse observando un par de pequeñas perlas bruscamente perforadas de lado a lado y atravesadas con una fina cadena de plata.

-Son…- maravillada, Patty tomó las perlas con su otra mano, jugando con ellas entre sus dedos –son las perlas que encontramos en el río- durante el verano entre quinto y sexto grado, la pandilla había pensado que sería divertido buscar tesoros en el río, ellos dos encontraron un par de almejas que al abrir con la navaja de Stinky, tenían aquel par de pequeñas perlas dentro.

-Las guardé- Patty lo miró con sorpresa –para mí, simbolizan nuestra amistad. No son perfectamente esféricas, pero esas imperfecciones son las que les dan la belleza que tienen… sé que no soy apuesto, o inteligente, o dotado de grandes cualidades… no soy el mejor de mi equipo de futbol, ni soy el mejor de la clase, ni soy el mejor cantante o guitarrista. Pero por alguna razón, tú me has dicho que te gusto y me has dado la oportunidad de conocerte de formas que no hubiese sido posibles de seguir como amigos… y sé que… pudiste haber cambiado de opinión, pero, no puedo evitar ser egoísta y pedírtelo… pedirte que aceptes ser… mi novia- Patty estaba a punto de derramar lágrimas de felicidad, enternecida con lo que escuchaba, halagada con el obsequio que había recibido y encantada con el muchacho que a cada segundo que pasaba ella en silencio, se ponía más nervioso.

-Claro que… acepto- dijo antes de dejar libre ese par de lágrimas que peleaban por salir. Harold la besó en ese momento. Al separarse limpió el rastro salado que habían dejado detrás sus lágrimas, y le sonrió.

-Te haré feliz- le aseguró el chico –te lo prometo- y Patty asintió, segura de que aquello era cierto, porque tan solo con la comida que preparó, el collar que le dio y las palabras que le había dedicado, ya se sentía la chica más feliz del planeta.

Aquel verano fue increíble para Patty. Sentía que vivía flotando en una nube y no quería que nadie la bajara de ahí. A la semana de volverse novios, se lo dijeron a la pandilla en una salida al parque acuático al sur de Hillwood. Aunque Helga y Phoebe ya lo sabían desde el primer día. Todos estaban muy contentos por la pareja y ese día disfrutaron de un asado en casa de los Johanssen, en celebración a ellos.

Nadie pareció sorprendido de que estuvieran juntos. Todos les felicitaron diciendo que "_era hora_" y Rhonda le dijo a Patty en confidencia que se enorgullecía de ella por haberse decidido a declararse. La castaña eligió creerle, a pesar de la sombra de tristeza que obnubiló la mirada de la pelinegra por un par de segundos mientras se lo decía.

Harold trabajó ese verano, como se había vuelto costumbre, en la carnicería del Señor Green. Y pasaban casi todo su tiempo libre, juntos, porque el chico había decidido que asistiría a la H. S. 201 con el resto de sus amigos, desilusionando un poco a Patty que había esperado que cambiara de opinión ahora que eran novios y fuera a la H. S. 508. Aunque si lo pensaba con calma, entendía que aquel sería su último año mientras que sería el primero de Harold, era lógico que quisiera vivir la experiencia de la preparatoria con sus amigos de la infancia.

El primer día de clases en preparatoria fue muy extraño. No estaba Stinky. No estaba Sheena. No estaba Eugene. Sin contar a los que se habían alejado antes, Arnold, Lorenzo, Torvald (que dejó la escuela en séptimo grado)… era extraño. Había personas en el salón que nunca antes se había topado en toda su vida. Harold tuvo un pequeño ataque de pánico entre la tercera hora y el primer descanso. Se encerró en el baño y esperó a que pasara. No le gustaban los cambios. Pensó en llamar a Patty, pero no quería preocuparla. Su horario era distinto al de Sid. Compartían un par de clases, inglés y cálculo… pero solamente… no era suficiente.

Cuando el timbre sonó indicando el inicio del primer descanso de media hora, Harold se obligó a salir del cubículo donde se había encerrado y mojar su rostro y nuca con agua fría.

Decir que le sorprendió encontrarse a Rhonda al salir sería un eufemismo.

Claro que Harold no sabía qué era un eufemismo.

La pelinegra estaba cruzada de brazos y lo miró con molestia.

¿Había hecho algo para enojarla?, se preguntó dubitativo. Y casi regresa al baño cuando la vio acortar la distancia que lo separaba de ella.

-Ni se te ocurra huir Berman- le amenazó, con el dedo índice apuntándolo –No pienso seguirte todo el día- puso ambos brazos en sus caderas -¿Tienes idea lo que es deambular estos pasillos con tacones del 10? No, ¿verdad?, ni idea- refunfuñó –Así que vas a escucharme muy quieto- no era necesario que se lo dijera, Harold estaba congelado en su lugar. Durante el verano sólo vio a Rhonda un par de veces, el día que Patty y él anunciaron su noviazgo, en el cumpleaños de los dulces 16 de Helga y cuando la pandilla visitó en el hospital a Eugene porque se fracturó la pierna izquierda andando en bici… otra vez. Todas esas ocasiones fue fácil ignorarla porque estaban sus amigos y estaba Patty… pero afuera del baño de su nueva escuela, a menos de un metro, acorralado por algún arranque efusivo de la pelinegra… era imposible pretender que no la veía, que no notaba sus largas pestañas, o sus labios perfectamente pintados de rojo, o que no podía oler su perfume… Rhonda, sin lugar a dudas, era hermosa.

-Sí- consiguió responder, y pareció aplacar un poco el estado anímico de la chica.

-Bien. No vuelvas a brincarte una clase. Es de mal gusto, sobre todo si es para encerrarte en el baño. Me has hecho perder la clase a mí también- Harold la miró sorprendido ¿Lo había estado esperando toda la hora? –Y más importante. No estás solo ¿de acuerdo?- la mirada del chico brillo con confusión –Quiero decir, estamos los demás. Gerald, Phoebe, Nadine, Lila, Iggy… hasta Helga… que no tengas el mismo horario que Sid es lo de menos. No te dejaremos solo- volvió a asegurarle y Harold no pudo evitar verla como si le hubiera brotado otra cabeza.

-¿Qué?- graznó como pudo.

-La mirada que tenías cuando abandonaste el salón, la conozco. La veía al espejo los primeros meses luego de que Lorenzo se mudó, todavía hay días en que la tengo… y recordar que aún los tengo a ustedes ayuda- sonrió, intentando contagiarle un poco de seguridad al chico que parecía más perdido que cuando iniciaron la conversación –Ahora, debo dejarte para buscar a Nadine, pero será mejor que tú uses este tiempo para poner en orden tus ideas, porque… ¿No pensarás faltar a otra clase?- Harold negó lentamente –Excelente, nos veremos luego- y sin más giró en la punta de su tacón rojo, ondeando su minifalda tableada negra y su cabello y dejando detrás de sí una estela del distintivo perfume francés que usaba.

Lo dicho. Ese primer día de escuela había sido extraño.

Aunque también lo fue para Rhonda.

Después del primer descanso, vinieron otras dos horas de clase que compartió con Lila y Nadine, y llegó finalmente la hora del almuerzo. El trío dorado, como las denominaba Helga, se dirigió a sus respectivos casilleros, que afortunadamente estaban en el mismo pasillo, y dejaron sus libros envueltas en una conversación sobre unirse al equipo de las animadoras.

Rhonda, de un momento a otro, pasó de estar viendo a sus amigas, a encontrarse en completa oscuridad, con el rostro enterrado en su casillero y una mano ejerciendo fuerza en su cabeza para que no pudiera sacarla.

Una voz le llegó lejana.

-Vamos a enseñarte una importante lección de vida en esta escuela, novata- la voz era femenina, y luego escuchó las protestas de sus amigas, sin poder zafarse del agarre que alguien ejercía en ella, no sabía si la dueña de la voz o habían otras personas con ella –más te vale que te grabes esto a fuego en tu diminuto cerebro niñita- volvió a escuchar la voz –En la HS 201, sólo Connie puede usar rojo en los labios- escuchó cómo Nadine replicaba indignada.

-Así es María… yo soy la única, pero estoy segura de que después de hoy, estas niñitas ya lo saben- de pronto, la dejaron ir y Rhonda pudo sacar su cabeza de su casillero sólo para ver cómo dos chicas, una de piel morena y afro y la otra de piel blanca y rubia, se alejaban riendo.

-¿Estás bien Rhonda?- se apresuró a abrazarla Nadine, mientras Lila la inspeccionaba visualmente en busca de alguna herida.

-Estoy bien- y Rhonda se dio cuenta de que ya no era la reina de la escuela. En esa preparatoria pocos o casi nulos eran los que la conocían. ¿Así que Connie y María? El par de chicas no tenían ni idea con quién se habían metido.

El primer día de preparatoria terminó.

La pandilla se informó de que las pruebas para los clubes deportivos serían el viernes y que debían anotarse en el gimnasio de la escuela.

Gerald se apuntó para las pruebas de baloncesto.

Helga se apuntó para las pruebas de atletismo.

Rhonda, Nadine y Lila se apuntaron para las pruebas del equipo de animadoras.

Y después de que Rhonda insistiera hasta el cansancio, Harold se apuntó a las pruebas del equipo de futbol.

Así, sin pena ni gloria, llegó el día en el que los chicos tendrían que probar sus habilidades para pertenecer a las Panteras de la Preparatoria 201. Sid, Phoebe, Marcy y Mary fueron a ver las pruebas para apoyar a sus amigos, primero serían en el gimnasio, casi simultáneamente, las pruebas de baloncesto y las porristas. Al terminar, tendrían que correr al campo para alcanzar las pruebas de futbol y atletismo (también simultáneas). La pista rodeaba el campo de futbol, algo no convencional, pero que estaba pensado para optimizar el espacio en la escuela.

Gerald se sorprendió al ver llegar a Harold y Helga al gimnasio mientras calentaba para el inicio de las pruebas. El moreno se giró a asegurarse que no habría problema si se alejaba de la cancha unos segundos y luego trotó a su encuentro con el par de chicos.

Harold se rio al verlo llegar hasta ellos, la playera de la secundaria le quedaba un poco corta luego del estirón que dio durante el verano, y al correr subía un poco dejando ver el ombligo de Gerald.

-Cielos Johanssen, necesitas comprarte una nueva playera- le comentó divertido Harold, a lo que la rubia rio por lo bajo.

-Sí, bueno. No todos tenemos la suerte de seguir midiendo lo mismo que en séptimo grado, ¿No, Harold?- con su respuesta la rubia rio más fuerte, sonrojando al unigénito de los Berman.

-Nunca te han dado una paliza un viernes por la tarde, justo antes de tus pruebas para entrar en el equipo de baloncesto de la preparatoria, ¿verdad?- Helga rio más fuerte, atrayendo las miradas de algunos curiosos y el resto de la pandilla.

-Cuando quieras- le respondió con una sonrisa ladeada, que desapareció en cuanto recordó por qué se acercó al verlos en primer lugar -¿Qué hacen aquí?- les preguntó aprehensivo, girándose para asegurarse que las pruebas aun no iniciaban.

-El chico rosa de aquí quería ver al trío dorado dar saltos con minifalda- comentó Helga señalando al aludido con el pulgar, indignándolo.

-¡Yo no dije eso!- y en verdad no lo había dicho. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no estaba interesado en ver a las porristas, realmente quería apoyar a Gerald.

-Palabras más, palabras menos- la rubia se encogió de hombros, como si la conversación fuese intrascendente.

-¡Me estás haciendo ver como un pervertido!- le reclamó, subiendo dos tonos de rojo a su rostro. Gerald rio ante la reacción de su amigo.

-Está bien Harold, a mí también me gusta ver a las chicas en minifalda- comentó afablemente el moreno.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Helga, con su uniceja arqueada de manera divertida.

-Sí… quiero decir… no… o sea, que sí, pero no así…- comenzó a balbucear cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que dijo frente a la mejor amiga de su novia. Harold y Helga rieron ante el nerviosismo del moreno, y Gerald carraspeó para intentar dejar de hacer el ridículo –Me refería a que a todos los chicos nos gusta ver a una chica linda con minifalda… pero, si no se le falta el respeto, no tiene nada de malo admirar… ¿No dicen que la vista es natural?- pregunta Gerald, intentando encontrar apoyo en Harold que sólo se encogió de hombros, Helga también era la mejor amiga de Patty y él no cometería ese error frente a ella.

-Luego te quejas de que te digan que eres un coqueto si tienes novia y es la única- se burló Helga, sacando de sus casillas a Gerald.

-¡Eso es porque lo dices tú!- Helga volvió a encogerse de hombros y quitarle importancia al tema.

-Como sea, queríamos desearte buena suerte- el menor de los Johanssen pareció relajarse en cuanto la rubia dijo aquello, y sonrió levemente entendiendo que realmente esa era la razón de que llegaran al gimnasio y sólo intentó disimularlo, como hacía siempre que tenía algún gesto amable con él.

-Bien. Gracias- respondió el chico y chocó puños con Harold –Será mejor que no me quiten la mirada de encima, si parpadean podrían perderse algo fantástico- añadió con renovada confianza y se alejó del par de amigos para reunirse con los demás aspirantes del equipo de baloncesto.

-Eres muy rara- comentó Harold, sorprendiendo a Helga que se había perdido un poco en sus pensamientos.

-¿De qué hablas?- el de gorra azul la miró de reojo.

-Te complicas demasiado. Es más fácil si sólo le dices que él te importa- Harold disfrutó cómo cambiaba el pálido color en las mejillas de la chica a un carmín que casi servía de semáforo –Debiste de haberle dicho lo mismo que a mí- Y sintió el golpe en su brazo, que aunque lo esperaba, igualmente le dolió.

-Cállate, chico rosa- Helga se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero. Lo que le faltaba. Que Harold le dijera qué decirle al zopenco de Geraldo.

Rhonda observó curiosa el intercambio entre el segundo hijo de los Johanssen y el par que debería estar en el campo de la escuela preparándose para sus pruebas. De pronto, Harold miró en su dirección y le sonrió alentadoramente.

¿Qué había sido eso en la boca de su estómago?

¿Acaso le había emocionado ese gesto del chico?

-¿Lista Rhonda?- le preguntó Nadine, sorprendiéndola -¿Estás bien? Te ves un poco azorada- la observación no le cayó en gracia a la pelinegra.

-Claro que lo estoy. ¿Ya viste quién es la capitana del equipo de animadoras?- y le señaló en dirección a Connie que conversaba con la entrenadora del equipo.

-Bueno… es el momento de que le hagas saber quién es Rhonda Wellington Lloyd- y le guiñó el ojo.

-¿Ya vieron quién va a calificarnos?- preguntó una nerviosa Lila, sumándose a la conversación.

-¿Ves?- increpó la pelinegra a la rubia –Esa es una reacción normal al hecho de que nuestra atormentadora personal va a tener palabra en la decisión de que formemos parte o no de la escuadra- le reclamó a su amiga, odiaba cuando se las daba de optimista, cuando ambas, pelirroja y rubia, se ponían en ese plan, Rhonda casi se sentía señora cuarentona amargada de todo lo que tenía que refunfuñarles para que dejaran de lado su actitud de chicas súper poderosas…

-Esa no es la Rhonda que conozco- empezó Nadine, Lloyd puso los ojos en blanco, adivinando que un discurso motivacional estaba por iniciar –Tú eres la reina de la PS 118 ¿Recuerdas? ¿Acaso dejarás que esa chica te impida serlo de la HS 201?- Lila miró a Nadine con admiración.

-Por supuesto que no- replicó, ofendida.

-En ese caso, deja de lado esa actitud derrotista y contacta a tu animadora interna porque tenemos que hacer esta prueba más que sobresalientes si queremos que deje de molestarnos- terminó su discurso Nadine, siendo aplaudida por Lila. Rhonda sonrió vencida, ¿De qué le serviría negar que la rubia la había contagiado de ese ánimo? Sin lugar a dudas tenía cualidades de porrista.

-Hagámoslo- respondió confiada. Nada la detendría. Ni el drama con Lorenzo. Ni el drama con Curly. Ni el drama con Iggy. Ni mucho menos el drama con Harold. Tenía trabajo que hacer para regresar a la cima… ella era una Lloyd, no había otro lugar aceptable para ella. Tenía que conseguir que toda la HS 201 conociera el nombre Rhonda Wellington Lloyd y lo respetara, admirara y temiera a partes iguales.

A Harold se lo comían vivos los nervios. Helga y él habían salido del gimnasio antes de que las pruebas de sus amigos terminaran, para llegar al campo a calentar. Y al llegar ahí fue donde algo muy parecido al ácido más corrosivo bañó sus entrañas, estaba seguro de eso. Ver a los otros chicos que esperaban realizar las pruebas lo tenía temblando en su sitio. El calentamiento lo hacía de forma mecánica. Sus amigos lo habían hecho muy bien hasta donde él alcanzó a verles, y eso le dio coraje para que pudiera calmarse, pero ahí, rodeado de chicos talentosos que querían estar en ese equipo tanto o más que él, su inseguridad volvió como un hambriento monstruo que lo devoraba desde dentro.

Las ansias estaban haciendo estragos con él. No podría. No sería capaz. No era tan fuerte. No era tan rápido. No era tan ágil. No era tan bueno. Harold siempre se consideró a sí mismo un chico mediocre, de esos que están en la multitud y pueden mimetizarse fácilmente. Por eso luchaba tanto por sobresalir, por eso molestaba a otros, para ser notado de alguna forma, para ser recordado por algo, porque si se quedaba quieto y en silencio, sentía que era tan insignificante que dolía.

Entonces, algo vibró en su bolsillo.

Sacó su celular.

-¡Oye, no puedes tener tu celular durante la prueba!- le avisó uno de los miembros veteranos del equipo. Harold se disculpó y corrió a dejarlo en su bolso de deportes en los vestuarios. Al llegar tuvo curiosidad y desbloqueó la pantalla.

Era un mensaje. De Patty.

"_Suerte. Tú puedes. Yo creo en ti. Eres mejor de lo que piensas_"

Al leerlo, algo recorrió a Harold de pies a cabeza. Lleno de una nueva fuerza, regresó al campo. Él tomaría esa oportunidad. Lo daría todo. Porque no estaba solo. Tenía quien creyera en él. Tenía a Patty a su lado. La castaña creía en él, su mejor amiga, su novia, y ahora, su amuleto de la suerte. Harold hizo un papel brillante durante las pruebas. El entrenador estaba tan sorprendido que se acercó a él para felicitarlo, y decirle personalmente que aunque los resultados oficiales serían publicados el lunes, le aseguraba que él tendría un lugar en las reservas del equipo.

Y al llegar el lunes, su nombre estaba en la lista. Harold logró entrar al equipo de futbol.

Gerald entró al de baloncesto.

Helga entró al club de atletismo.

Rhonda, Nadine y Lila eran porristas de las panteras.

El chico de gorra azul llevó al cine ese fin de semana a Patty, para agradecerle por su apoyo.

Esa fue la primera vez que no vieron una película para la que pagaron por ver. Fue la primera vez también que Harold tuvo una erección mientras besaba a su novia. Y fue la primera vez que Patty rio media hora seguida mientras un avergonzado Harold se disculpaba a medias, escapándosele una sonrisilla pícara, igual que a Patty.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Craig Barttlet. Yo sólo escribo sobre ellos, sin ánimo de lucro. Espero que disfruten del siguiente capítulo y Mario, disculpa que te haga esto, pero el siguiente capítulo es el de graduación, lo publico el viernes en la noche... lo he separado porque está algo largo... tiene más puntos de vista que sólo el de Rhonda o Harold, es por eso...**

**En fin, la quinta entrega de Before Chronicles of love, friendship & poetry**

A medida que transcurría su primer año en preparatoria, Harold se sumió en el letárgico sopor de la rutina. Iba a clases, almorzaba con la pandilla, se quedaba a sus entrenamientos por la tarde, volvía a casa, se mensajeaba con Patty. Los fines de semana trabajaba en la carnicería por las mañanas, pasaba las tardes de los sábados con Sid y Stinky, algunas veces se les sumaba Gerald, otras Iggy y Peapod, y los domingos eran de Patty.

Hay cierto alivio en una rutina, en saber qué esperar, en saber qué harás después…

Pero la inminente llegada del fin de curso no se pudo evitar.

Patty terminaba la preparatoria, habría un baile en la escuela, Harold nunca antes había estado en el edificio de la H.S. 508, y era muy diferente a su preparatoria. El chico tragó grueso. Llevaba el traje que Rhonda le dijo que usara. Se sentía como un disfraz. Patty a su lado, usaba un vestido sencillo corte imperio en un azul cielo que le encajaba como un guante. Su cabello recogido dejaba a la vista su cuello y clavícula… el chico tragó grueso. Ambos tenían 18. Ambos eran mayores de edad ahora, y Sid y Stinky le habían llenado la cabeza de la idea de que Patty seguramente esperaba que algo especial sucediera esa noche… Le encantaría decir que no tenía idea de a qué "algo" especial se habían referido sus amigos, pero estaría mintiéndose. Sabía perfectamente a lo que se habían referido. Y, con un infierno, que él deseaba que sucediera. Pero estaba aterrado, no tenía idea de si Patty lo quería también, si ya estaba lista para ese paso. Estaban a días de cumplir un año juntos y él se sentía incapaz de preguntarle directamente, ¿Cómo inicias una conversación de ese tipo? "_Hola Patty, ¿Estás lista para que nos encamemos o debo esperar un par de meses más para volver a preguntarte?_", ¡Eso sonaba horrible!

Sintió algo cálido deslizarse en su mano.

Al salir de la maraña que eran sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de la mano de la castaña.

Una sonriente chica que esperaba pacientemente a que su novio se calmara para que pudieran entrar al salón de eventos de la preparatoria y participar del baile conmemorativo en honor a su generación de graduados.

Harold respiró hondo, ¿Qué buena obra había hecho para merecerse a alguien como Patty a su lado? Definitivamente, lo que ella decidiera hacer de su vida le iría increíble, era dulce y paciente y sencilla y exudaba ternura. Se alegraba de que hubiese podido superar su crisis de identidad de la primaria cuando los otros niños, ¡Oh, crueles infantes!, le decían cosas sólo por su apariencia. Él sabía perfectamente la crueldad que puede traer consigo una mente inocente, no existe un filtro entre los pensamientos y la boca, y sueltas todo lo que pasa por tu cabeza. Estaba seguro que muchos de los que la llamaban "_Big Patty_" no tenían idea cuánto lastimaban a la castaña.

-Por favor, dime que por lo menos habrá buena comida- rompió finalmente el silencio haciéndola reír. Disfrutaba ser la causa de las risas de su novia.

-Lo siento, pero estoy segura que no habrá salchichas Bockwurst ni dangos de postre, y creo que vetaron la comida mexicana porque la mayoría es de estómago sensible- Harold arrugó el entrecejo, ¿Qué clase de compañeros tuvo Patty? Se preguntó a sí mismo.

-Sólo espero que no todo sea comida vegana- otra ligera risa reverberó en el aire. Pensar en que pronto no tendría posibilidad de pasar sus días escuchándola reír, porque pronto iría a la universidad, le formó un nudo en el estómago a Harold, tan duro y pesado como una roca.

-Oh, vamos. Hay otras cosas en una fiesta a parte de la comida- Harold la miró como si hubiese dicho una imposibilidad. Ese día, Patty no podía dejar de sonreír. Que el chico vistiera un traje por ella, que la acompañara, que la tomara de la mano… todo hacía ese momento perfecto. Ya se preocuparía mañana del hecho de que tenía tres cartas de rechazo de universidades a las que aplicó en su cajón, en su dormitorio. Ese estrés era para el día siguiente. No para hoy. Hoy tenía que pasarla bien.

-Ya deberías saber que la comida es un parámetro de medición para determinar qué tan buena es una fiesta- le respondió el chico.

-¿Parámetro de medición? Aaww, mírate… de traje y usando palabras elegantes… mi príncipe- se abrazó al brazo de Harold, y soltó una risita. No quería seguir recordando que sus planes para el futuro tendrían que cambiar drásticamente.

-Vuelve a decirme príncipe y voy a dejarte aquí con todos tus compañeros- protestó el chico. Aunque no tuvo el efecto deseado porque lo arruinó con la sonrisa plantada en sus labios que no podía borrar.

-Descuida, Harold. Nos divertiremos ya verás- y Patty tuvo razón. Mucha razón. Y ni siquiera tuvo que continuar preocupándose por el asunto que con tan poca delicadeza habían señalado Sid y Stinky… porque esa noche, de la manera más dulce y tierna, ambos tuvieron su primera vez. Harold no podía estar más feliz ni exudar más seguridad.

A diferencia del unigénito del matrimonio Berman, el primer año de preparatoria de Rhonda había sido toda una campaña para sentar las bases de lo que pensaba sería su segundo reinado… Porque Nadine había tenido razón, no permitiría que Connie ni su séquito, le impidiera que ella fuera la reina de la H.S. 201 como lo fue de la P.S. 118.

Y el primer movimiento osado que hizo, estableciendo un precedente que marcaría el punto de inflexión de todo su ciclo escolar, fue presentarse, el día siguiente a la publicación de los nuevos miembros de los clubes y equipos deportivos de la escuela, con los labios color rojo, del tono más intenso que poseía.

No permitiría que nadie le dijera a ella qué usar y qué no.

El resultado no fue para nada como se lo imaginó. Dos chicas a las que no conocía la bañaron con dos cubetas de pintura roja cuando salía de los sanitarios entre la segunda y tercera clase del día.

Tres días después, el viernes de la segunda semana de clases, Rhonda anunció su candidatura para la presidencia del consejo estudiantil. A alguien no le hizo gracia por que robaron su ropa interior del vestidor de las porristas y lo colocaron en el asta bandera a la entrada de la preparatoria.

Un mes después, la pelinegra repartió las invitaciones para su fiesta de cumpleaños. Connie prohibió a las animadoras, y a los chicos considerados como populares, asistir.

A seis semanas de haber iniciado clases en la H.S. 201, Rhonda ya había tenido más encuentros con el interior de su casillero que postres en su adolescencia.

A dos meses del primer año de preparatoria, la unigénita Lloyd fue negada a participar en la rutina del primer juego de la temporada de baloncesto, y la mirada de victoria que le dedicó la rubia le provocó una ira que la llevó a tomar medidas desesperadas.

Básicamente, eso era lo que había acontecido en su vida para que se encontrara frente a Helga Pataki después de su entrenamiento en el club de atletismo, a punto de pedirle su ayuda.

-¿Qué tanto me ves, Princesa Lloyd?- espetó con rudeza la chica. A unos metros de ellas, Rhonda vio llegar a Harold, Phoebe y Gerald que observaron la escena desde la entrada al campo. Entendiendo que la pelinegra no quería que se acercaran.

-Verás, Pataki.- empezó a hablar, haciendo una mueca de fastidio ante su propia idea de buscar a la maleducada chica –He venido con una propuesta que quizás te interese- la parte derecha de su uniceja se disparó a la parte superior de su frente. Rhonda no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué la rubia insistía en conservar esa apariencia tan poco femenina, pero luego de respirar, también se dio cuenta que era precisamente la naturaleza violenta de la personalidad de su compañera de la infancia lo que había hecho que creyera que ella podría ayudarla.

-Dudo mucho que cualquier cosa que venga de ti me pudiera llegar a interesar- le respondió con algo de diversión… si la Princesa Lloyd quería algo de ella, que rogara días enteros, Helga dudaba que pudiera convencerla de hacer algo por ella.

-Oh, yo no estaría tan segura- y la pelinegra señaló en dirección a los tres amigos que las miraban desde lejos –Sé que quieres mucho a Phoebe. Que al igual que yo por Nadine, tú harías lo que fuera por su… felicidad- y un brillo malicioso destelló en las orbes negras, llamando la atención de Helga.

-¿Y qué podrías tú tener que ver con eso?- preguntó, arqueando su uniceja una vez más.

-¿Sabes quiénes son Connie y María?- la vio tensarse de pies a cabeza.

-Claro que lo sé- bufó la rubia. Ese par podía ser incluso peor que Rhonda si se lo proponían.

-Hablo… de que si sabes quiénes son- se repitió Rhonda, con una mirada insistente -¿Escuchaste el rumor de que hay problemas en el paraíso? En los pasillos se dice que han visto a Gerald y Phoebe discutiendo- la rubia la miró reprobatoriamente.

-No te metas en la vida de mis amigos, Wellington- y alzó su puño amenazadoramente, aunque no consiguió amedrentar a su interlocutora ni un poco.

-Yo sólo intento descubrir si tú conoces el motivo de esas discusiones tan ajenas a la perfecta relación de esos dos- y no necesitó mayor confirmación que la expresión de confusión en el rostro de la rubia para saber que no tenía ni idea –Bien… yo te lo diré- y avanzó un poco más cerca de la chica cuyo bolso deportivo había dejado caer al suelo, suponiendo que el encuentro se alargaría más de lo que su sanidad mental debería permitir –Connie y María fueron las primeras citas de Gerald y Arnold cuando estaban en cuarto- complacida de verla reaccionar ante el nombre de cierto rubio, continuó explicando el motivo de acudir a ella –Verás, Connie es la representación de todo lo que está mal en el mundo- Helga la miró como diciendo que exageraba –y Connie ha estado coqueteándole, en repetidas ocasiones, al novio de tu mejor amiga. Y yo quiero darle una lección, ¿Me ayudarás? Por Phoebe- la rubia la veía con sospecha. Guardó silencio largo rato en el contemplaba sus dos opciones.

-Lo haré. ¿Qué tienes en mente?- y esas eran las palabras que Rhonda había ido a escuchar.

-Sólo… quiero regresarle un poco de su propia medicina- y la pelinegra soltó su mejor risa malvada de súper villano.

Así fue como la menor de las Pataki y la unigénita Lloyd hicieron una tregua. Enterrando el hacha de guerra entre ellas.

La siguiente semana, Nadine, Lila, Rhonda y Helga se reunieron clandestinamente para preparar lo que sería el motín al reino del horror de Connie Sinclair. La rubia puso la condición de que nadie más se enterara de que estaba ayudando a la pelinegra.

Y finalmente, un nuevo lunes llegó. Connie y María entraban juntas a la escuela, comentando sobre la nueva rutina que debían enseñarle a la escuadra, cuando una pelirroja les impidió continuar caminando por el pasillo.

-¿Sawyer? ¿Ahora qué quieres?- María se cruzó de brazos, fastidiada.

-Me envía Burt a decirte que quiere hablar contigo, que lo busques en la cancha de baloncesto durante el primer descanso- Lila batió sus pestañas inocentemente.

-¿A María? ¿Burt quiere hablar con María?- preguntó Connie, cruzándose de brazos y luciendo bastante molesta.

-Sí. Eso me dijo- la voz de la pelirroja era miel pura.

-¿Ah, sí? Dile que ella no irá- espetó Connie. Evidentemente, que su ex novio enviara mensajes a su mejor amiga no le hizo ninguna gracia.

-¿Qué no iré?- María se veía ofendida de no ser tomada en cuenta por su amiga. Lila sonrió para sí misma.

-Pues no- respondió la rubia con tono de obviedad -¿Por qué querrías ir?- y entonces, se giró con los brazos cruzados a encarar a la morena de ceño fruncido.

-No lo sé. Para saber qué quiere, supongo- Lila dio un paso atrás.

-¿Por qué querrías saber qué quiere? No le hablamos ¿recuerdas? Es un cretino- María iba a responder cuando de pronto alguien gritó a medio pasillo. Las chicas se giraron y quedaron anonadadas con lo que vieron.

Era Burt.

Con Rhonda Wellington Lloyd en sus brazos.

El grito había sido de la pelinegra que aparentemente estuvo por caer cuando el chico la atrapó.

Connie y María caminaron hacia él, con iguales posturas amenazantes.

-¡Burt! ¿Qué crees que haces?- el castaño alzó la mirada al escuchar su nombre, enderezando a su posición vertical a la pelinegra. Connie parecía a punto de ebullición cuando notó que no apartó la mano de la cintura de la chica.

-¿María? Qué bueno verte. Te espero en la cancha, nos vemos- y el castaño dio media vuelta y se alejó de la escena, dejando detrás a un par de amigas que empezaban a pelearse.

Al girar el pasillo, alguien lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo jaló al interior de un aula.

-¿Qué pasó?- Nadine se veía ansiosa. Burt miró al par de rubias en el aula con fastidio.

-Se están peleando. Estoy seguro de que irán a la cancha en el primer descanso- el castaño puso los ojos en blanco cuando Nadine aplaudió emocionada.

-Sí, sí. Esto no ha terminado, debemos ir por las demás- Helga se acercó a Burt –Y ya sabes, si piensas sólo por un momento en echar de cabeza a la Princesa Lloyd- lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa, haciendo que bajara un poco la cabeza para que sus ojos estuvieran al mismo nivel –Voy a infringirte tanto dolor que tus nietos no natos van a sentirlo- y al soltarlo añadió –Además, dejaré que tus fotos navideñas familiares circulen por ahí… a la escuela vas a encantarles con tu disfraz de elfina, muy varonil- y con un chasquido de dedos, Nadine la siguió fuera del aula, dejando a un enfurecido pero muy aterrado chico… ¿Quién rayos era esa rubia loca?

-¡Cielos, Helga! Eso fue genial- exclamó la rubia con mejor bronceado del par… básicamente porque la otra chica no estaba en lo absoluto bronceada.

-Como sea… ¿Convenciste a las de primero?- Nadine asintió efusiva.

-Aunque, todavía no sé cómo hiciste para que las de segundo y tercero decidieran ayudarnos- la mueca divertida de la menor de las Pataki le dio escalofríos a su compañera.

-Eso, _querida,- _escupió el apelativo más usado por Rhonda –no te lo diré nunca- y Nadine supo que era verdad…

María pisaba con fuerza innecesaria al dirigirse al gimnasio de la escuela, donde se encontraba la cancha de baloncesto y donde Burt la había citado. Sabía perfectamente que Connie iba tras ella, no necesitaba girarse para corroborarlo, simplemente la conocía muy bien. Aunque eso no hacía menos doloroso el hecho que desconfiaba de ella. María lo único que quería era averiguar si Burt quería decirle algo sobre Tommy. El chico estudiaba en la H.S. 508, habían terminado el año anterior y extrañamente comenzó a compartir fotos en sus redes sociales con su ex ex novia Ruth McDougal… Le caía tan mal que hasta en su mente mencionaba su nombre con aversión.

Al llegar a las puertas del gimnasio, las abrió de par en par con bronca.

Ahí no había nadie.

-¡No puedo creer que…!- empezó a gritar Connie, callándose al encontrar el sitio vacío -¿Te ha plantado?- le preguntó parpadeando confundida… Burt no plantaba a las personas, no era su estilo.

-¿Yo qué sabré?- respondió una enfadada María de tener pegada como lapa a su amiga. Ambas caminaron al centro de la cancha, a pesar de que era bastante obvio que no iban a encontrarse a nadie.

-Esto es culpa tuya… siempre le estás coqueteando- le reclamó Connie, iniciando una pelea entre las chicas que las distrajo lo suficiente como para que el sonido del correr de una soga a través de una polea, pasara desapercibido para ellas. Hasta que una pesada red les cayó encima, tirándolas pecho tierra al piso.

Y todavía estuvieron más confundidas cuando se vieron rodeadas por prácticamente una multitud de chicas desde el primer al último año de la escuela, la mayoría, las animadoras de su escuadra.

-¿¡Qué significa esto!? ¡Déjennos salir!... ¡Argh! Las meteré a todas en una cajita y la sacudiré hasta que no recuerden ni sus nombres, perras- vociferaba a voz en grito la rubia mientras la morena intentaba, a jalones, quitarse la red de encima.

-Quien estará pronto en una cajita si no te callas, eres tú Connie- Rhonda Wellington Lloyd se colocó sobre una de sus rodillas, para estar al nivel del campo visual del par de chicas que hasta ese día eran sus atormentadoras en el colegio –Te diré algo… para que entiendas mejor tu situación- recapituló la pelinegra –Desde que entraste a la H.S. 201 no has hecho otra cosa que menospreciar y humillar a tus compañeras de clase y de grados inferiores al tuyo… yo llevo aquí 9 semanas y ya me tienes harta… imagina ellas- parecía haber hiel disfrazado de endulzante en la voz que estaba utilizando la unigénita Lloyd con la rubia –No obstante, no estamos aquí para ser juez, jurado y verdugo- la pelinegra estiró su mano para acariciar la mejilla de la capitana del equipo de animadoras, que sólo la miró con más odio por el gesto –Queremos darte una oportunidad- y con un chasquido de dedos, el grupo de chicas que rodeaban a Connie y María se adelantaron hacia la red y la quitaron de encima del par.

-¡Ahora sí! ¡Estás muerta Lloyd!- vociferó María y quiso abalanzarse en dirección a la pelinegra, pero de pronto, un golpe en el estómago la congeló en su sitio, el dolor se concentró en ese punto para, en el segundo siguiente, parecer estallar, haciendo vibrar sus terminaciones nerviosas. Cayó de rodillas y comenzó a toser a gatas, intentando recuperar el aire que ese golpe le había hecho perder.

-¡Oh! Pero qué maleducada de mí, no te he presentado a mi amiga- Rhonda caminó hacia la menor de las Pataki y como si fuera la edecán de un novedoso producto, la señaló con un gesto fluido de su mano –Ella es Helga Pataki… y sus amigas, Betsy y los cinco vengadores- la rubia sonrió sardónica en cuanto escuchó a la pelinegra usar el apodo que ella misma le daba a sus puños.

-¿A mí qué me puede importar quién sea?- vociferó Connie.

-Debería- y la mirada que le dio Rhonda luego de esa aseveración hizo a la rubia tragar grueso. Se quedó observando con mayor atención a la chica que golpeó a su mejor amiga… Era alta, y tenía un gesto de ir a morderla en cualquier momento que se acentuaba aún más por su uniceja, llevaba ropa de hombre que la hacía lucir como una amenaza, como alguien peligrosa y violenta. Connie sintió algo helado recorrerle la espalda y supo que sudaba aterrada de sólo pensar en que esa rubia le hiciera algo.

-Básicamente… lo que queremos es que nos dejes a todas en paz, ¿Se puede?- habló Nadine, intentando sonar amedrentadora, y quizás no tuvo el mismo efecto que Helga, pero igual hizo que el par capitulara.

-¿Qué ganaría con eso?- preguntó Connie.

-¿Sabías que Burt llevará a Mindy Trinkle a la fiesta de Halloween que daré en mi casa?- respondió con otra pregunta, Rhonda.

-¿Qué?- había sido un golpe bajo.

-¡Oh, Mindy!- la llamó Helga.

-¿Sí, Pataki?- una joven de segundo año, con cabellos cobrizos, enrulados y cortos, salió de entre la pequeña multitud que conformaban las presentes.

-¿Aceptarás la invitación de Burt?- volvió a hablarle Helga.

-Tal vez- y se encogió de hombros.

-¿De qué dependería?- le preguntó Rhonda.

-De lo que te respondan Connie y María- y se encogió de hombros.

-La familia Lloyd es reconocida por su talento en sus negocios, yo lo llevo en la sangre, no soy de naturaleza violenta, queridas- inició su discurso la pelinegra –Así que, estamos aquí con dos opciones para ti… la primera es que, si decides dejarnos a todas en paz, y la aseveración de todas no sólo incluye a las que estamos aquí, sino a todas las chicas de la preparatoria; entonces, Mindy le dirá a Burt que no y podemos hacer que Burt te lleve al baile, e incluso… puedo hacer que Tommy te pida que vuelvan, María- la morena alzó la vista, que había permanecido clavada en el suelo mientras recuperaba el resuello -… o… puedes elegir la segunda opción- continuó la pelinegra.

-¡Mi favorita!- gritó una chica de tercero, y una oleada de carcajadas se extendió por el grupo, poniendo a temblar al par que había reinado la preparatoria hasta la llegada de la chica Lloyd.

-Si te decides por la segunda opción… Lila, Nadine y yo nos iremos del gimnasio… pero seremos las únicas que lo abandonen… y no voy a tomar responsabilidad en lo que te pase después de eso- Connie y María observaron los rostros a su alrededor, cada uno más amenazante que el anterior –y sólo puedo decirte que Helga será quien se encargue a fuerza de _meetings _con Betsy y los cinco vengadores… bueno, ella y quien se anime a colaborar- un sonido de aprobación salió de las gargantas de las presentes –que parece que serán casi todas… en fin, se encargaran de hacerte entender que nos tienes que dejar en paz a todas o harán que no puedas volver a meterte con nosotras…evidentemente, esta segunda opción no incluye ni a Burt ni a Tommy… qué lástima ¿no?- Rhonda puso una expresión de profunda lástima -¿Qué elegirán?- María alzó el rostro, desafiante.

-¡Ninguna de las dos, loca! Iremos con el director y le diremos lo que estás haciéndonos- la morena volvió a hacerse acreedora de un golpe, esta vez proporcionado por Clementine Larson, una chica de tercer año a la que Connie y María habían marginado esparciendo rumores falsos de que tenía una condición médica que la obligaba a usar pañal.

-Tsst… respuesta equivocada- tronó la lengua contra su paladar, mientras volvía a acercarse, esta vez a María y se inclinaba para poder entrar en su campo de visión –La palabra del 90% de la población femenina de la escuela contra la de ustedes, no me parece un escenario favorecedor ¿Lo intentamos de nuevo?- y Roxanne Jones, estudiante de segundo año a la que el par de chicas en el centro del tumulto, le habían robado su ropa mientras se duchaba en los vestidores luego de una práctica de la escuadra, obligándola a correr por los pasillos a la enfermería, sin nada con qué cubrirse que una pequeña toalla; se acercó a Connie y la golpeó en la parte de atrás de sus rodillas para que cayera en la misma posición que María -¿Qué elegirán?- y el tono de Rhonda fue tan distinto, se sintió como estar bajo una granizada que puede perforar el parabrisas de tu auto, pero no puedes entrar en él porque te has dejado las llaves dentro. Helado y doloroso.

-La primera- respondió entre dientes Connie. Destilando odio por cada poro de su piel.

-Perfecto. Yo no falto a mi palabra, rubiecita… pero como no sé tú… Entérate que si vuelves a humillar a alguna chica… Los puños de Helga será de lo último que tendrás que preocuparte porque tendrás mi bota tan hundida en tu…- la chica no pudo completar la idea.

-¡Rhonda!- la interrumpió Lila azorada.

-…espero que hayas entendido- dijo en su lugar la pelinegra.

Y así fue como Rhonda se quitó al par de chicas de encima. Y no sólo ella… todas las chicas tuvieron una vida más tranquila. Así, Lila y Nadine, pudieron ayudarla con su campaña para la presidencia del consejo estudiantil.

Su fiesta de Halloween ayudó a ponerla en el radar de los estudiantes mayores.

Su fiesta de Navidad la consolidó como parte del grupo de los populares de la escuela.

Su fiesta por la victoria del torneo de Baloncesto de intercolegiales, le puso en la bolsa a los atletas.

Su fiesta por su cumpleaños provocó que muchos comenzaran a verla como la única perfilada para el puesto de presidenta.

El día de las elecciones, Rhonda sentía que no podía tragar el nudo que tenía en su garganta. Llevaba ocho meses trabajando para conseguir ese puesto, era un paso más hacia su coronación como reina del baile al graduarse de preparatoria, y haría a sus padres muy orgullosos.

Para calmarse platicó con Lorenzo por teléfono. Casi dos horas en una llamada que sólo servía de placebo. Lo echaba tanto de menos que la mayoría del tiempo tenía problemas de concentración, lo que afectaba un poco sus calificaciones. No reprobó ninguna materia, pero sabía que si el siguiente año no se esforzaba más, estaba muy cerca de hacerlo.

Finalmente, los resultados de las votaciones se hicieron públicas.

Y claro que, Rhonda fue la ganadora. Como buena Lloyd, cumplió su palabra. Burt había ido a cada una de sus fiestas con Connie. Y Tommy había empezado a buscar a María, incluso le había mandado flores en un par de ocasiones.

Rhonda sabía qué hilos jalar para que se hiciera lo que ella quería… por algo estaba interesada en la política.

El fin del primer año de preparatoria se sintió como un desahogo para la pelinegra. En primera, porque pasaría el verano en una campiña italiana dorándose al sol en compañía de un descamisado pelinegro que coincidentemente era su mejor amigo y el chico que le gustaba, y en segunda… porque no tendría que ver a Harold y a Patty siendo perfectos juntos.

Suficiente tenía la pandilla con Phoebe y Gerald, ahora había otra pareja y los niveles de azúcar que podía soportar su cuerpo eran superados por tanto que cada semana comprobaba con su médico de cabecera que no tuviera Diabetes.

Fue un verano inolvidable. Esencialmente porque experimentó mucho con Lorenzo. Seguía conservando su palabra con "v" intacta, pero jugar con él en el dormitorio de alguno de los dos había sido divertido. Y como todas las cosas buenas, el verano terminó y estaba de nuevo en la escuela. Su segundo año de preparatoria. De hecho, tenía una lista ahora. Básicamente, escribió sus objetivos para que no perdiera el que debía ser el punto focal de su atención.

* 1. Convertirse en el único prospecto elegible como capitana de las animadoras para el siguiente año.

* 2. Mejorar sus calificaciones.

* 3. Elegir al chico que sería su rey en el baile de graduación y hacerle creer a la escuela que tenían una relación sin que tuviera que tener novio.

No necesariamente en ese orden.

Si Lorenzo asistiera a la H.S. 201 con el resto de la pandilla, probablemente él sería su primera opción para reinar a su lado, reunía todos los requisitos de su lista. Porque también había hecho una lista para hacer más fácil la búsqueda del puesto que había decidido nombrar "El Rey-no-novio", y para encontrarlo, tendría que reunir por lo menos los siguientes criterios:

*1. Ser popular (obviamente, y esto no es negociable)

*2. Estar en el equipo de futbol o en el de baloncesto (y de nuevo, no era negociable, ya que estos dos equipos eran los más admirados por la población de la preparatoria)

*3. Que fuera divertido.

*4. Que hiciera lo que ella le dijera que hiciera (y esta era muy importante)

*5. Y que fuera condenadamente atractivo (una vez más, no era negociable)

Había otra persona que conocía que reunía todos los requisitos. Pero, por él había agregado mentalmente un sexto requisito a la lista.

*6. Que sea soltero.

No quería problemas ese año. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer, ahora que era la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, tenía que decidir dónde se haría el baile por el aniversario de la escuela, todos los años era un soso evento donde servían ponche tibio y galletas variadas mientras te sentabas a escuchar el discurso de dos horas del director… el año pasado, Rhonda se quedó dormida, lo cual no era para nada elegante y no podía permitir que sucediera de nuevo.

Además, tenía que pensar en cómo harían la fiesta de Halloween de la escuela para que fuera asombrosa, aunque no más que la que ofrecería como _after party_ en su propia casa.

Y luego estaba el festival por el día de acción de gracias, el baile de invierno, el festival de los clubes y equipos abierto al público para recaudación de fondos, y el baile de San Valentín, porque ella había propuesto en el consejo estudiantil antes de terminar el ciclo escolar la idea de un baile por el día de los enamorados, que fue inmediatamente aceptado.

Tenía su calendario lleno. A parte estaban los cumpleaños de Nadine y Lila, los dulces dieciséis de sus amigas fueron muy simplones en comparación con el propio y decidió que les haría una fiesta sorpresa por su cumpleaños diecisiete.

Con tantos eventos y fiestas, ocuparía su mente todo el año. Quizás así extrañaría un poco menos a Lorenzo y dejaría de pensar tanto en Harold.

Hablando de Harold, el primer día de clases se enteró de que Patty había decidido tomarse un año sabático para decidir qué quería estudiar. Lo que le parecía genial, porque así, Harold no tendría que pasar por el estrés que una relación a distancia suponía.

Durante la primera semana de clases, Nadine les contó a ella y a Lila sobre Frank. Un inglés que conoció en su campamento de entomología. Les mostró las fotos… era un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes, con la nariz ancha y un par de hoyuelos. Rhonda pensó para sí que Nadine parecía tener debilidad por los hoyuelos… había sido su amor de verano… un noviazgo de tres semanas que decidieron continuar a distancia. No quiso decirle que aquello era mala idea. Las relaciones monógamas a distancia no tenían buenas expectativas de éxito, pero la vio tan feliz, que no quiso comentarlo.

Lila empezó a salir con Iggy. "_iugh" _era lo único que la pelinegra tenía para decir al respecto. Sobre todo porque ahora tendría que tacharlo como opción para su Rey-no-novio, Iggy era genial como amigo, pero besaba con demasiada lengua y le gustaba hablar mucho de sí mismo para que funcionara entre ellos de todas formas. Lila se merecía alguien mejor. Alguien como Arnold. Pensar en el rubio llenaba de melancolía a Rhonda, y eso no se lo podía permitir en medio de su ocupada vida, así que evitaba pensar en él.

Además, Curly se convirtió en su vicepresidente en el consejo estudiantil, básicamente por dos razones, la primera era que Nadine y Lila rechazaron serlo y eso terminó con las opciones que tenía pensadas hasta el momento… Y la segunda, que en primer año estaba Chloe Lukasiak, la ganadora de Miss Washington State, concursante de certámenes de belleza desde que aprendió a pararse en ambos pies y que tenía a la población masculina de la preparatoria tan alborotada como si fuera un coyote irrumpiendo en un gallinero… Fue entonces que el pelinegro le propuso una alianza que resultó muy prometedora. De alguna forma Curly sabía que quería ser reelegida para el siguiente año, y le aseguró que mientras ella tenía al grupo popular en la bolsa, los de tercero que habían votado casi en unanimidad por ella por lo acontecido con Connie y María, ya se habían graduado de la escuela, y que él podía asegurarle que obtendrían el voto de los no-tan-populares, con él como vicepresidente, que además, haría lo que ella le dijera y estaría siempre de acuerdo.

Y vaya que cumplió cada una de sus promesas, al celebrarse las votaciones, dos semanas antes de terminar el ciclo escolar, Rhonda fue reelegida.

Además, la entrenadora del equipo de animadoras reunió a la escuadra para comunicarles que la decisión de la siguiente capitana había sido tomada… El nombre Rhonda Wellington Lloyd salió de los labios de su profesora, y luego de una celebración efusiva y felicitaciones, obviamente ofreció una verdadera celebración por todo lo alto en su casa. Al día siguiente llamó a Lorenzo. Agradecía que aunque fueran temas que no eran de interés principal para el pelinegro, la escuchara y genuinamente se alegrara por ella.

Y fue justamente en su fiesta de terminación del ciclo escolar que interactuó por primera vez con Josh Evans… Un castaño de ojos oscuros y sonrisa fácil que fue elegido como capitán del equipo de futbol en lugar de Harold sólo porque el ex gordito no quiso. Ya había notado a Josh, por supuesto que sí, de hecho, se había pasado el año coqueteándole a la distancia. Pero él había estado saliendo con Mindy Trinkle de tercero gran parte de ese año. Rompieron dos meses antes de que terminara el año escolar. Y a juzgar por su interacción en la fiesta... podría considerar que había encontrado a su Rey-no-novio.

Y así fue como terminó el segundo año de preparatoria.

* 1. Convertirse en el único prospecto elegible como capitana de las animadoras para el siguiente año. – _CHECK AND DONE._

* 2. Mejorar sus calificaciones. – _CHECK AND DONE._

* 3. Elegir al chico que sería su rey en el baile de graduación y hacerle creer a la escuela que tenían una relación sin que tuviera que tener novio. – _CHECK AND DONE._

Henchía el pecho de orgullo al ver su lista de objetivos de inicios del año escolar realizada en su totalidad… le hacía tan feliz que se lo mostró a sus padres.

No esperaba la decepción en el rostro de Buckley.

-Qué poca ambición tienes Rhonda- fue lo único que le dijo antes de retirarse a su estudio a continuar trabajando. Brooke intento mejorar la situación, pero lo cierto era que pensaba igual que su marido, así que no consiguió quitar la nube gris que ahora empeñaba su momento de logro.

Si lo pensaba fríamente, no sabía en qué momento se le ocurrió creer que su padre, siendo el hombre de negocios que era, iba a impresionarse porque sus calificaciones hubieran subido de 6.3 a 7.4, que la hubieran elegido como capitana de las porristas y saliera ahora con el chico más popular de la escuela, después de Gerald Johanssen…

Esa noche, Rhonda le hizo una llamada a Lorenzo, a pesar de que en un par de días se verían en las playas de Niza.

-¿Hola?- escuchó su voz responder luego de unos segundos que le parecieron ridículamente largos.

-Hola… ¿Te desperté?- no pudo disimular la tristeza en su tono.

-No. Acabo de volver de mis lecciones de chelo… ¿Estás bien?- el ritmo de vida que llevaba Lorenzo era demasiado ocupado y cargado de lecciones y clases adicionales a las que tomaba en la preparatoria. El señor Mota De Larrea esperaba que al graduarse, Lorenzo tomara un trabajo a medio tiempo en sus empresas mientras estudiaba economía y finanzas. Por eso asistía a un diplomado de Análisis Contable antes de que iniciaran sus clases en la preparatoria, al salir, tenía que participar del equipo de emprendedores del que formaba parte y luego iba dos veces por semana a clases de Taekwondo (su padre insistía en que necesitaba disciplina) y los otros tres días tenía lecciones de chelo. Sus fines de semana estaban plagados de clases con tutores personales que iban desde lenguas extranjeras hasta leyes institucionales, pasando por logística y comercio internacional. Que aun así, se diera el tiempo de responder sus llamadas y escucharla atentamente, era el cumplido más halagador que nadie le había hecho en su vida.

-Lo estaba… pero luego quise compartir con mis padres mis logros del año… no los impresionaron- respondió la pelinegra, tirándose a su cama.

-¿Hablas en serio?- exclamó el chico sorprendido -¡Ahora eres la capitana de una escuadra de porristas! ¿Sabes lo que denota eso? Liderazgo, disciplina, perseverancia, talento… la lista sigue… y conseguiste subir tu promedio once décimas… es en extremo difícil de lograr- sonrió enternecida de que Lorenzo recordara las conversaciones que sostenían.

-Olvidaste mencionar que el capitán del equipo de futbol, un chico apuesto, divertido y popular ahora sale conmigo- escuchó una risa grave a través de la línea que reverberó en su pecho.

-Lo omití intencionalmente… porque de ése sale más beneficiado tu Rey-no-novio que tú… no hay quien sea merecedor de tu atención, Rhonda- la calmada voz de Lorenzo ayudó a la pelinegra a sentirse más calmada.

-Ojalá estuvieras aquí- sin poder contralar el tono lastimero de su voz, Lorenzo fue capaz de percibirlo.

-Estamos a unas 36 horas de vernos. Sé un poco paciente- la chica bufó en la línea –O igual puedes hacer ruidos de queja nada elegantes- y se rio un poco, contagiando a Rhonda.

-Es sólo que… me haces mucha falta- y se sorprendió a sí misma al notar que el sentimiento de añoranza era más profundo de lo que pensó alguna vez.

-Y tú a mí- le respondió su mejor amigo. Continuaron hablando de nimiedades y cosas más mundanas, entretenidos en las últimas series y películas que llamaron su atención, hasta que Rhonda no podía mantener los ojos abiertos por más tiempo y, a juzgar por la frecuencia de los bostezos de Lorenzo, él tampoco. Decidieron terminar la llamada y se despidieron con la promesa de que se verían pronto en Niza, Francia.

Al dejar el celular sobre su buró, Rhonda se dio cuenta de que Lorenzo había conseguido algo que ni siquiera su mamá logró: La nube gris no empañaba más su felicidad.

Aquel verano en Niza había sido mágico para Rhonda.

Como era habitual, Rex Smythe-Higgins II llevó a su esposa e hijo, Rex Smythe-Higgins III, a pasar una semana del verano con las familias Lloyd, Mota de Larrea y Harrington, que solían pasar el verano juntos.

Los Harrington eran un matrimonio que poseían las televisoras más exitosas del medio, no tenían hijos y eran la usual familia pudiente. Rosely Harrington parecía un poco amargada por no poder quedarse embarazada, lo que hacía que fuera especialmente consentidora con Lorenzo y Rhonda, y con Rex cuando se sumaba a la caravana veraniega como solía llamarlos Buckley.

Las playas de Niza eran gloriosas. Y la ropa y joyería que ofrecían en sus boutiques eran piezas exquisitas. Fueron a Paris a pasar unos días, justo la semana en que los Smythe-Higgins los alcanzaron. Rex, Lorenzo y ella recorrieron la avenida Champs-Élysées mientras los adultos iban al Museo Louvre…

La última noche que estuvieron en la capital del amor, subieron a la torre Eiffel… quizás fue la atmósfera romántica, quizás fue que extrañaba demasiado a su amigo, quizás era el hecho de que no podía pensar en nadie con quien se sintiera mejor que estando con Lorenzo… pero tocó a la puerta de la habitación de hotel del chico.

Esa noche hizo el amor por primera vez. La pasión a la que dio rienda suelta en aquella cama de hotel se convirtió en uno de sus recuerdos más valiosos. Lo duro fue al día siguiente, cuando al conversar, Rhonda tuvo que aclararle a Lorenzo que no tenía intención de formalizar una relación con él, que eran mejores amigos solamente y que lo que había pasado entre ellos, fue su manera de demostrarle cuánto lo quería.

Y no se arrepentía.

Amaba a Lorenzo. Pero también, él estaba encaminado a convertirse en el hombre de negocios por excelencia y ella no quería a alguien así a su lado, a alguien que podía opacarla con tanta facilidad.

Al volver a Hillwood, su equipaje se acercaba a la media tonelada con todo lo que compró en Niza y Paris. Desempacando, se topó con una caja de terciopelo de dimensiones considerables que ella no recordaba haber adquirido. Tenía una nota atada con un listón rojo.

"_Eres alguien difícil de encontrar. Alguien difícil de olvidar. Alguien fácil de amar. Y en quien más puedo confiar._

_Gracias por este recuerdo, lo atesoraré._

_Lorenzo_"

La letra estilizada de su amigo le saltó lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos… aquello era… era…

Rhonda se soltó a llorar en silencio. Ni siquiera había abierto la caja para ver lo que contenía, pero sólo leer sus palabras había instalado un peso en su pecho que oprimía.

¿Por qué no se enamoró de Lorenzo?

Y un nombre llegó a su mente, dejándola helada. Conocía la respuesta a su pregunta, sólo que no quería pensar en eso, por lo que ella sabía, Harold y Patty terminarían felizmente casados y con hijos…

¡Maldición! Había vuelto a pensar en él, ¿Qué estaba mal con ella?

Volvió a enfocar su mirada en la caja que tenía entre las manos… ¿Lo que había dentro sería tan hermoso como lo que Lorenzo le escribió? Y decidiéndose finalmente, abrió la caja azul de terciopelo.

Lo primero que le inundó la vista fueron las tres grandes rocas rojas que descansaban dentro de tres perfectamente formados óvalos de oro. Sus ojos siguieron avanzando, dándose cuenta que colgaban de una elaborada gargantilla, también de oro.

Era hermosa.

Al tomarla, la giró. No sabía qué la había impulsado a ello, pero detrás de los óvalos había una inscripción. Una fecha. La fecha de su noche juntos en Paris, y debajo de ella cuatro sencillas palabras: "_La hermosa eres tú_".

Y una vez más, se encontró a sí misma preguntándose por qué no se enamoró de Lorenzo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimmer: Hey Arnold no me pertenece. Es de Craig Barttlet.**

**He terminado de escribir sobre lo que pasó en tercer año y en el baile de graduación para Harold, Patty, Rhonda y Lorenzo. Sin embargo, ha resultado, de nuevo, demasiado largo. Así que, volveré a dividirlo. Mañana por la tarde publico la última parte, y actualizo también Chronicles of love, friendship & poetry.**

**Dedicado a Mario DV. Disfruten de la lectura.**

**CAPITULO SEIS**

Harold pasó su segundo año de preparatoria sin pena ni gloria. Sumergido en su rutina, pendiente de sus amigos, trabajando en la carnicería, pasando el tiempo con Patty y ayudando a sus padres. Su verano fue más de lo mismo, una inesperada rutina, vivían aventuras, tenían problemas, pero esa siempre había sido la forma en que eran las cosas para la pandilla.

El tercer año de preparatoria inició. Y Rhonda casi se sentía como la madrastra de Blancanieves frente al espejo, preguntando quién era la más hermosa del reino… en este caso, de la H.S. 201. Al estar en el último año, eso significaba tener toda la presión del mundo sobre los hombros, obviamente, el baile de graduación era el evento más importante de su corta vida.

-Querrás decir que éste es el año en el que tendremos que aplicar a alguna universidad- Nadine la interrumpió.

-¿Cómo sabes en qué pensaba?- le preguntó la pelinegra mientras cerraba su casillero.

-Lo decías en voz alta- se unió a la conversación Lila, con su encantadora sonrisa.

-Ah… de acuerdo, si ya estaban escuchando, supongo que entenderán de lo que les estoy hablando- pelirroja y rubia la miraron al unísono con similares expresiones de que no, no sabían de qué hablaba -¡Ash! De la coronación de Rey y Reina del baile, obviamente- aclaró la pelinegra.

-Rhonda, todavía no anuncian a las candidatas. Deberías ordenar tus prioridades- Nadine rodó los ojos, a veces su amiga era más la reina del drama que la reina del baile, sonrió con su propio pensamiento, no sería su mejor amiga si fuera de otra forma.

-Hola, hermosa- de la nada, un chico de cabello negro de largo medio, coleta y gorra verde, llegó a lado de la rubia y la besó.

-¿Pero qué…?- exclamó la pelinegra -¿Sid?- y miró al par confundida.

-Ése es mi nombre Lloyd, no lo gastes- y le dedicó una mueca que sólo enervó a Rhonda, mientras abrazaba por la cintura a su mejor amiga.

-Que alguien me explique lo que está sucediendo o tendré que declarar locura transitoria como una epidemia en la H.S. 201 y cerrar la escuela- la pelirroja colocó dulcemente una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga y le indicó que inhalara profundamente y exhalara de forma lenta.

-¿Estás bromeando, cierto?- preguntó Nadine, con una ceja alzada y una expresión que decía a todas luces que estaba por echarle bronca a su mejor amiga –Sid es mi novio… te lo dije desde el semestre pasado- la pelinegra la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-No puede ser, ¿Qué pasó con Frank? …por favor, dime que la que está bromeando eres tú- casi suplicó la unigénita Lloyd.

-No… ella no está bromeando- aclaró el chico, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sin intentar disimular cuánto disfrutaba que Rhonda estuviera a punto de hiperventilar.

-¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Hay algo peor que esto?- y, como se habían detenido en cuanto Sid apareció, seguían en el pasillo, estorbando el paso, alguien pasó golpeando el hombro de la pelinegra -¡Fíjate!- le espetó al culpable, que al girarse en la dirección en que caminaba el sujeto… se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una chica con unos cristalinos ojos azules, con pestañas largas que los enmarcaban, unas cejas perfectas, un vestuario impecable y de buen gusto, con una minifalda de talle alto en mezclilla rosa palo y abertura lateral, un top blanco manga larga sin hombros y unos zapatos flats en color nude con detalles de estoperoles, el cabello rubio atado en una coleta alta con un moño blanco –Vaya, vaya… al parecer de entre las de primer año todavía hay algunas rescatables… ¿Cómo te llamas?- la chica la miró como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

-¿Estás drogada, princesita?- el tono brusco y el mote terminaron por decirle a Rhonda de quién se trataba.

-¿Pataki?- exclamó asombrada –Te ves… como una chica- "_y una chica linda_", agregó mentalmente. Nuevamente, el pensamiento de ser la reina malvada frente al espejo mágico preguntando si había alguien más bella, le cruzó la mente. ¿Cómo es que Helga Pataki se veía ahora como una barbie? ¿Qué cirugías le habían hecho para que terminara luciendo así? ¿Y por qué pasó justo en el semestre en el que se votarían a las candidatas de reina del baile?

-Ella lleva viéndose así ocho meses, Rhonda- aportó solícita Lila, que asustada al recibir la mirada iracunda de la pelinegra, retrocedió un par de pasos.

-¡Qué maldita sea está pasando!- gritó frustrada.

-¿Todo bien?- apareció Gerald Johanssen, el jugador estrella y nuevo capitán del equipo de baloncesto con su exquisita piel ébano y sus varoniles rasgos, que pondrían de rodillas a cualquier chica, y casi le provoca un anaurisma a Rhonda cuando el atractivo chico rodeó protectoramente la cintura de Helga con un brazo -¿Te hicieron algo?- se dirigió a la rubia, que al alzar su mirada para encontrarse con el rostro del chico, lucían como la pareja perfecta, un aura emanaba de ellos haciendo que te sintieras enternecido e inclinado por descubrir la historia de amor que compartían… ¡lo cual era una pesadilla!

-Ay no… no, no, no, no… -empezó a balbucear la pelinegra, llevando sus manos a su cabeza mientras la movía de un lado a otro, negando –por favor, no me digan que Gerald dejó a Phoebe para andar con Helga porque entonces me mudo de Hillwood- Lila y Nadine miraron con preocupación a su amiga, Sid no podía estar más entretenido con la escena, y Gerald y Helga la miraban como si temieran que hubiera enloquecido.

-No pasó nada de eso, Rhonda- exclamó Nadine, rodando los ojos –Sé que el año pasado estuviste muy ensimismada intentando ser capitana de las animadoras y con tus responsabilidades como presidenta estudiantil, además de tu campaña de reelección… pero esto ya es ridículo- la rubia se deshizo del abrazo de su novio y dio un par de pasos en dirección a su amiga, que continuaba mirándola como si esperara que en cualquier momento le soltara que todo había sido una broma organizada -por si no lo sabes, te hago un resumen, Gerald y Helga son muy buenos amigos, él sigue siendo novio de Phoebe y ella rompió un récord, lo cual es asombroso, en carrera corta, superó el tiempo de la H.S. 201 por cinco milésimas de segundo… Iggy y Lila pelearon y se separaron, luego Brainny se le confesó, luego Lila lo rechazó y durante el verano algo así como que volvió con Iggy… Frank y yo terminamos hace diez meses, y Sid y yo llevamos de novios cinco meses- terminó, con la respiración acelerada por la descarga de adrenalina que experimentó.

-¿Por qué Sid? ¿Qué hay de Peapod?- se lamentó la pelinegra, y Nadine sólo pudo soltar un sonido de exasperación y lanzar sus brazos al aire.

-¡Eres imposible!- le dijo a su mejor amiga, y tomando del brazo a su novio, se lo llevó casi a rastras de ahí.

-Cielos Lloyd, has alcanzado un nuevo nivel de narcicismo- comentó Helga, recargándose en el hombro de la pelinegra, haciendo más notorio el par de centímetros más de altura que ostentaba la rubia.

-¡Largo de aquí, Pataki!- la empujó enfurruñada, ¿Cómo haría ahora para amigarse de nuevo con Nadine? Se veía muy dolida.

-Será mejor que te lleve a tu clase, Helga. Deja, llevo tus libros, ¿Tienes entrenamiento hoy?... porque si no, tengo que ir a recoger a Timberly, puedes acompañarme, le dará mucho gusto verte- iba diciendo Gerald mientras se alejaba del par de chicas en el pasillo, junto a la menor de las Pataki, que parecía haber cambiado su tono y postura en cuanto el moreno llegó a su lado.

-¿Me dirás que eso es normal?- afligida, se giró a la pelirroja, señalando a la pareja que reía a unos metros de ellas, antes de doblar en el pasillo.

-Lo es- respondió Lila encogiéndose de hombros –lo que no es normal, es que no te hubieras dado cuenta antes del cambio de Helga… el semestre pasado, luego de las vacaciones de invierno, se presentó así… Y Sid y Nadine han estado acaramelados en cada clase y cada almuerzo desde que empezaron a salir, mucho antes de hacerse novios- la tristeza comenzó a nublar la alegría usual en el rostro de la pelirroja –y… de verdad necesitaba una amiga cuando Iggy terminó conmigo- pareció que de un momento a otro, su amiga se soltaría a llorar. Rhonda se sintió muy culpable por haber descuidado de esa forma lo que pasaba con sus mejores amigas.

-Lo siento tanto Lila- y la abrazó, sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo de la pelirroja calmar esa pequeña angustia que había nacido en cuanto vio a la rubia con el de gorra verde –A veces me pierdo mucho en mí misma, no tengo excusas… lo que les hice no fue nada elegante- y la pequeña Sawyer soltó una risita alegre, separándose un poco de la pelinegra para sonreírle con entendimiento.

-Lo sé Rhonda, no te preocupes, no te tengo en cuenta… pero creo que deberías hablar con Nadine- y antes de que pudieran compartir otra opinión, el distintivo timbre que indicaba el inicio de la primer clase del día inundó los pasillos –Iré a mi clase de lengua extranjera, te veo en el primer descanso- y dedicándole una última sonrisa, la pelirroja la dejó en medio del pasillo.

Lila era encantadora. Nadine parecía una top model. Helga era idéntica a una maldita Barbie. Las elecciones para las candidatas a reina del baile se harían en unos meses por la página oficial de la escuela, y Rhonda no pudo evitar sentir que llegaba apenas a la línea de salida, media hora después de que el disparo de salida había sido hecho… ver a Nadine y a Sid juntos, luego a Helga y Gerald, la hicieron sentir pánico, se veían increíblemente adorables, la interacción entre ellos era espontánea y natural, y ella ni siquiera había vuelto a hablar con Josh en todo el verano…

Llegó el primer descanso del día y Rhonda seguía sintiéndose atrás en una carrera que sólo pasaba en su mente… No era únicamente su temor a no ser una de las tres candidatas elegidas para la votación de reina del baile, era el hecho de que Nadine la evitara toda la mañana y que Lorenzo no hubiera respondido todavía a sus mensajes. Estaba revisando por quincuagésima vez su celular cuando chocó con alguien, tirando lo que llevaba en las manos, y haciendo que hiciera una pataleta porque aquello llevaba pasándole demasiado seguido últimamente.

-¿Estás bien?- una amable voz se coló a su mente entre todos los insultos que se le cruzaron mientras recogía sus cosas del suelo, y al alzar la mirada, se encontró a escasos centímetros del rostro de Josh Evans con sus enigmáticos ojos negros –Rhonda- exclamó con sorpresa al notar que había chocado con la chica.

-Hola Josh- saludó la pelinegra distraída, terminando de erguirse y verificando su celular, aliviada de que no se hubiera roto pero desilusionada de seguir sin respuesta de Lorenzo.

-Vaya… realmente me equivoqué contigo- al escucharlo decir aquello, la unigénita Lloyd giró la cabeza tan rápido que se escuchó un leve crujido de sus articulaciones.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó malhumorada. Aquella no había sido ni de cerca una buena mañana, y por mucho que el chico le interesara, no le había gustado el tono que usó con ella.

-Sólo pensaba que… te malinterpreté. Creí que yo te gustaba- y los ojos del chico brillaron brevemente, como si el destello de una estrella fugaz hubiese cruzado una noche despejada.

-¿Y por qué piensas que no?- le preguntó, todavía con expresión huraña, provocando que Josh alzara una ceja la mirarla.

-Porque me has ignorado completamente todo el verano. Y…- miró significativamente el teléfono que sostenía Rhonda en su mano derecha –hemos chocado en el pasillo, como en la escena típica de una escena romántica… y tú apenas si me has mirado. ¿Quién esperas que te llame o te escriba?- la pelinegra le observó unos segundos en los que intentó tranquilizarse, no quería que el castaño pensara que su malhumor era por él.

-Es sólo que… he defraudado a mi mejor amiga, y justo ahora no me habla- Josh le sonrió, luciendo un poco aliviado.

-Entonces… ¿Sí te gusto?- Rhonda iba a responderle cuando escuchó la voz de Harold, e instintivamente lo buscó en el pasillo con la mirada, volviendo a descartar al castaño.

-¡Tienes que volver a hacerlo!- exclamaba el de gorra azul, brincando emocionado alrededor de Helga. Detrás de ella caminaban Gerald y Phoebe tomados de la mano, ambos con sonrisas divertidas, a diferencia de la rubia que tenía una mueca de fastidio desfigurando su rostro. Eso calmó un poco a Rhonda… si la menor de las Pataki solía andar con esa expresión por los pasillos de la escuela, no tenía mucho de qué preocuparse en las elecciones.

-¿Qué tendría que hacer de nuevo Pataki, Berman?- le preguntó Josh, intentando recuperar la atención de la capitana de las animadoras al notar que el punto focal de su atención estaba en el cuarteto que pasaba por el pasillo.

-Aah… Helga… aah… averió la máquina… aaah… dispensadora, y nos dio… aaah… golosinas a todos- Josh y Rhonda brincaron sorprendidos por la presencia a sus espaldas del castaño de lentes al que apodaban Brainny… no sabían su nombre… y la sonrisa amplia que les dedicó, les provocó escalofríos. Una alarma se encendió en la cabeza de la pelinegra, una rubia hermosa, con buen gusto, bien relacionada, que lucía tan bien del brazo del capitán del equipo de baloncesto porque no era opacada por él, sino que brillaba a su lado por propios méritos, resultaba una amenaza a tener en cuenta para sus aspiraciones.

-¿Pataki averiando cosas? Parece que aunque la mona se vista de seda…- y dejó la frase al aire, notó cómo Gerald se tensaba y parecía a punto de decirle algo, cuando sintió el peso del brazo de Harold dejarse caer bruscamente sobre sus hombros. Al alzar el rostro, el chico tenía su otro brazo sobre los hombros de Josh.

-Oye Evans- el castaño intentó, infructuosamente, liberarse del abrazo de su compañero de equipo – ¿Estás haciendo tu intento con Rhonda? Porque déjame decirte que pierdes tu tiempo… Ella no tiene novios- no supo qué la motivó a decirlo, pero al segundo siguiente en que las palabras dejaron sus labios, se arrepintió.

-Sólo si el chico me gusta. Y Josh me gusta- la incredulidad en el rostro de Harold casi le rompe el corazón, de no ser porque sospechaba que llevaba un par de años roto… _"Harold y Patty… así es como debería ser"_, intentó recordarse a sí misma.

-¡Já! Qué mal gusto- comentó Helga, rompiendo el halo de tragedia que rodeaba al par de chicos –Todos en la escuela saben que eres el segundón de Harold- el castaño pareció reaccionar a las provocaciones de la rubia, despertando del estupor que le produjo escuchar a la capitana de las animadoras declarar a viva voz en pleno pasillo que estaba interesada en él.

-¡Oye!- se quejó del comentario de la chica –Repíteme eso si te atreves Pataki- y dio un paso al frente con toda la intención de lucir intimidante ante la rubia, pero tuvo que dar dos pasos atrás cuando vio a Gerald alzarse detrás de Helga, como una atalaya cuyos ojos te advertían de una golpiza segura si te atrevías a hacerle algo a la mejor amiga de su novia.

-Aaah… ¿Qué sucede… aah… Josh? ¿Te… aah… abandonó el valor?- le dijo Brainny, al sentirlo chocar contra él. Rhonda estaba que echaba humo por las orejas. El timbre que indicaba el término del primer descanso reverberó en los pasillos de la preparatoria, airada, la pelinegra salió del lugar con dirección a su próxima clase, que por suerte no compartía con Helga ni con Gerald. Revisó una última vez su celular, sin encontrar ninguna notificación nueva. Molesta, entró al aula para una vez más, no poner nada de atención en lo que les dijera el profesor.

La hora del almuerzo del primer día de su último año, Nadine se reunió con Sid frente al casillero de la chica, depositando un beso en sus labios. Por el rabillo del ojo, notó que Peapod caminaba con Iggy en dirección a la pareja. Como un acto inconsciente se alejó un poco de Sid, el de gorra verde la miró con una ceja alzada, pero pronto comprendió el actuar de su novia cuando saludó al par de amigos.

-Nadine, si me permites decirlo, el verano te ha sentado muy bien- la saludó Iggy, para después chocar puños con Sid –Eres un condenado suertudo, Sid- el aludido sonrió de lado y pasó su brazo por la cintura de la chica, acercándolo a él y deleitándose en el brillo de molestia que cruzó los ojos de Peapod.

-Sí. Suertudo- el castaño desvió un poco la mirada, y al ver al otro lado del pasillo a Lila y Rhonda acercarse, se sintió mucho más aliviado -¡Hey, chicas! ¿Listas para almorzar?- la pelirroja se sonrojó al notar a Iggy de pie junto a Peapod, y Rhonda ensombreció su semblante en cuanto notó que Nadine le rehuía la mirada -¿Pasó algo?- preguntó el castaño confundido. Ambas chicas negaron vehementemente.

Dos semanas transcurrieron de la misma forma. Sin pena ni gloria para la pandilla. Fue entonces que se celebraría el primer partido de la temporada de futbol, y Patty acudiría por primera vez a ver jugar a su novio.

Harold no había querido que ella asistiera, porque temía que los nervios le traicionaran y lo distrajeran. Que le hubiesen ofrecido ser el capitán, le ayudó a tener más confianza en sí mismo, y el domingo antes de la semana del juego, se lo pidió.

Patty se esmeró en su arreglo personal. Si la H.S. 201 se parecía en algo a su escuela, se esperaba de las novias de los jugadores que fueran muy bien ataviadas a los encuentros. Phoebe llegó temprano a su casa para ayudarla a escoger qué se pondría. La castaña no tardó en preguntarle por la menor de las Pataki… "_Está entrenando con el club de atletismo_" y fugazmente, creyó ver aparecer un brillo de molestia en las pupilas de la oriental. No le dio importancia. Meses después, se dio cuenta que debió preguntarle al respecto.

Patty usaba una falda de corte asimétrico verde agua, y una blusa de cuello redondo y sin mangas en color blanco. Era un look sencillo, pero que se complementaba armoniosamente con su collar de cuentas de jade y sus sandalias blancas, llevaba un bolso celeste y una chamarra de mezclilla en los brazos, para cuando cayera la noche y refrescara.

Rhonda la vio.

Era evidente el esfuerzo que la chica había hecho para verse bien, y la verdad fuera dicha, lo había conseguido, aunque de forma simple. Ella también se había arreglado, con su uniforme de animadora impecablemente alisado, meticulosamente limpio, y un recogido de trenzas muy sofisticado. La diferencia era que la pelinegra no se arregló para Harold, lo hizo para Josh. Recordar a su Rey-no-novio, la obligó a traer a su mente el nombre de su mejor amigo, revisó su celular para ver si había escrito, en esas dos semanas sólo habían hablado por video llamada una vez, y no había tenido noticias de él.

-Hola, Rhonda. Te ves muy bonita hoy- ante el saludo, la capitana alzó el rostro con sorpresa, Patty estaba frente a ella, del otro lado de la malla de protección de las gradas, con una sonrisa afable en el rostro. Sintió que algo se le retorcía dentro del estómago. Detrás de la castaña, Phoebe y Stinky la observaban con similares sonrisas en el rostro de ambos.

-Sí claro, no sólo hoy. Hacía mucho que no te veía Patty… ni a ti, Stinky- comentó, intentando disimular la ansiedad que sentía cuando revisaba una vez más su teléfono y no encontraba nada sobre Lorenzo. Ver a Stinky con las chicas le hizo renunciar a la esperanza de que Nadine llegara sola, evidentemente Sid la recogería, de lo contrario, el de gorra verde estaría ahí con su mejor amigo.

-Es que he estado ocupada en mi trabajo en el centro comunitario- se dio cuenta por la confusión que cubrió las agraciadas facciones de la unigénita Lloyd, que no tenía idea de lo que Patty había estado haciendo durante su año sabático –Soy voluntaria del proyecto de combate contra el analfabetismo en adultos mayores, doy clases gratuitas, les enseño a leer y escribir- "_como si hiciera falta que fueras más espléndida_" pensó con cierta envidia, la decisión de apartarse del camino de la castaña para que tuviera su oportunidad con Harold había sido su propio acto de amor desinteresado, así que no soportaba que la chica le restregara los suyos en la cara, como si creyera que ella era incapaz de hacer algo así. Pero al ver los limpios y brillantes ojos de la novia del unigénito Berman, entendió que era ella la que elegía tomarlo de esa forma, en su afán de encontrar alguna malicia en la joven… sólo estaba reflejando su propia malicia.

-Asombrosa labor, Patty- finalmente dijo, con algo de dificultad. Y buscando cambiar el tema se dirigió a Phoebe -¿Y Gerald? ¿No te acompañará?- Patty volvió a notar la tensión en su amiga, aunque no entendía qué relación podría tener con su reacción anterior ante la mención de Helga.

-Vendrá a tiempo para el inicio del juego- se limitó a responder, Rhonda parecía a punto de agregar algo, cuando Lila (a través del campo) Iggy y Peapod (por las gradas) llegaron hasta el grupo.

Harold estaba en los vestidores con sus compañeros de equipo, esperaban a que su entrenador les fuera a dar la usual plática motivacional previa a cada juego. Sentado en una de las bancas dispuestas para ello, no podía controlar el sube y baja de su pie que hacía temblar nerviosamente su pierna.

-¿Qué pasó Berman? ¿Desconfías de nuestro mariscal?- Shane Mathews era el centro del equipo, un chico bonachón que por alguna extraña razón era mejor amigo del quarterback (mariscal de campo), Josh Evans. El chico ya tenía puesto el uniforme y llevaba el casco bajo el brazo izquierdo, se sentó a su lado y posó su mano libre sobre uno de los hombros de Harold en cuanto hizo su pregunta.

-¿Tú no?- le preguntó sin ánimos de contradecirle. Evans y él no eran amigos, eran buenos compañeros, pero el semestre anterior había sido una pesadilla alimentada por la competitividad del castaño, él quería ser el capitán. Por eso cuando el entrenador se lo ofreció a él, Harold decidió rechazarlo, era feliz con las cosas como estaban y no podía dedicarle más tiempo al equipo de lo que ya lo hacía, porque con ese puesto llegaban muchas otras responsabilidades que le consumirían horas que él ya invertía en generar más ingresos para su hogar. Harold pensaba hacer lo mismo que Patty y tomarse un año antes de decidir qué hacer para su futuro… la universidad no era algo que realmente le interesara, y no le quitaría a otros la oportunidad de tener el título de capitán del equipo en su hoja de vida, después de todo, las escuelas de educación superior ofrecían becas por ese tipo de esfuerzo.

-Yo prefiero olvidar que quien decidirá nuestras jugadas es Josh… míralo como una pantera más… o si no, te dará un ataque de pánico en el campo- y rio de su propio comentario, haciendo nacer en el rostro adusto de Harold una media sonrisa. Un leve 'psst, psst' se escuchó detrás de ellos, ambos se giraron y el ala defensivo izquierdo del equipo se sorprendió de encontrar una cabellera rubia a la entrada de los vestidores.

-Disculpa Shane, no tardo- le dijo a su compañero mientras se ponía de pie.

-Descuida, Berman… yo también dejaría botado a cualquier colega si Helga Pataki me estuviera esperando allá afuera- y movió las cejas sugestivamente. Harold rodó los ojos, algún listillo había intentado hacerlos pasar un mal rato contando por ahí el rumor de lo que pasó en secundaria… el chico no cometía el mismo error y cada que salía a colación siempre lo desmentía y nunca lo dejaba pasar.

-Es como mi hermana… no vuelvas a hacer ese gesto- le pidió luciendo un tono verdoso que lo hacía ver enfermo. Shane rio mientras Harold se alejaba, si ese chico supiera lo afortunado que era… desde hace dos semanas, Rhonda y Josh habían hecho público que salían juntos. Para Shane era más que evidente que la pelinegra no tenía interés en el mariscal, sino en el ala defensiva del equipo. Pero era algo que pensaba guardarse para sí mismo, no era algo de su incumbencia y meterse en el drama que envolvía a la pandilla; como llamaban al grupo integrado por Harold, Rhonda, Nadine, Lila, Sid, Gerald, Phoebe, Helga, Iggy y Peapod; no era para nada tentador.

-¡Buena suerte, chico rosa!- le abrazó la rubia en cuanto salió de los vestidores. Gerald le guiñó el ojo con una enorme sonrisa que el jugador de futbol no demoró en devolver. Podía sentir cómo la ansiedad previa al juego menguaba… desde el año pasado, era una especie de ritual que antes de que Helga participara en una carrera, Gerald jugara un partido de baloncesto o él se enfrentara en el campo a otro equipo, se visitaban para desearse suerte.

-Por un momento creí que no vendrían, han tardado- comentó el chico al alejarse de la rubia.

-Llevé a Helga a su entrenamiento en la pista en la que correrán la siguiente semana y el tráfico de regreso era caótico, viejo… pero nunca nos perderíamos tu partido, y mucho menos pensaríamos en no venir a verte- finalmente, al escucharlo, el rostro de Harold se relajó.

-¿Han visto si ya llegó Patty?- la rubia le miró un poco culpable.

-Venimos aquí casi de inmediato. Pero Phoebe fue antes a su casa, ella no permitiría que nadie llegara tarde a ningún lado, créeme- respondió intentando calmar a su amigo.

-Sí, viejo. Tranquilo, lo harás excelente, como siempre. Sólo recuerda respirar- el moreno puso su mano en el hombro del ala defensivo, intentando infundirle ánimo.

-Gracias. Esta noche ganaremos… por Patty- y al decirlo, sus amigos le miraron orgullosos, el joven había crecido mucho todos esos años, y de alguna forma, verlo feliz junto a Patty, les daba paz. Podían dejar de preocuparse por Harold, él estaba bien.

El partido dio comienzo, los jugadores de ambos equipos entraron al campo atravesando la manta con el logo de sus respectivos equipos, enfrentándose los caballeros de la H.S. 508 contra las panteras de la H.S. 201, Rhonda había instado durante el primer cuarto a su escuadra a animar al público con ahínco. Las piruetas y formaciones que ejecutaban prolijamente, enardecían a los espectadores, que animaban con mayor dedicación a su equipo. Durante el primer cuarto el equipo de los Caballeros anotó el primer touchdown y su correspondiente conversión haciendo siete puntos. Más tarde se cambió a la defensiva, en ese momento también durante el final del primer cuarto anotó el equipo de las Panteras, completando sus siete puntos. Se podía ver a los entrenadores junto a las bancas con el resto de jugadores del equipo que no estaban en el campo, dando instrucciones en todo momento a voz en grito. Caminaban de un lado a otro y se les veía entre tensos y emocionados. Un grupo de papás que apoyaban a los Caballeros llevaban trompetas y gritaban porras muy animados. Durante el segundo cuarto al finalizar la mitad del partido los equipos habían llegado a un empate, los jugadores se veían ya un poco cansados cuando se retiraron a sus respectivos vestidores, mientras la rutina de medio tiempo de las animadoras de cada escuela iniciaba en el campo, con temática de una batalla de escuadras.

Patty estaba tan preocupada que, sin darse cuenta, llevaba 20 minutos estrujando el borde del vestido de Helga.

-¡Criminal, Patty! Hasta lo has humedecido con el sudor de tus palmas- le habló arrebatándole la esquina de su vestido -… ¿Quieres calmarte? Nos estás poniendo de nervios a todos- al haber llegado después que sus amigos, Helga se había sentado en el asiento libre a la izquierda de Patty, dejando como única opción el asiento a la izquierda de la rubia para Gerald. Era extraño que Phoebe estuviera entre Patty y Stinky, Iggy, Peapod y Sid ocupaban los asientos restantes de esa fila, en ese incómodo orden. Decir que la tensión por sí misma era tirante, resultaba un eufemismo, y que encima Patty se la pasara haciendo aspavientos nerviosos y al borde de una crisis a cada minuto, resultaba de lo más enervante.

-Helga, no seas tan adusta. Es la primera vez que Patty viene a un partido de su novio, quizás no lo comprendas, pero es muy frustrante estar aquí sentada sin poder acompañarle, sobre todo ver que empaten- intervino la oriental, al ver que la rubia agobiaba a su amiga castaña.

-Como si tú supieras de lo que hablas- respondió muy enojada Helga, cruzándose de brazos y dejándose caer en su asiento. Gerald se tensó en cuanto la rubia hizo alusión a la ausencia de la oriental en sus partidos de baloncesto.

-Como si tú supieras de lo que hablo- le reviró la menuda chica, mirándola con el ceño fruncido, ver lo hermosa y directa que la rubia era, le resultaba doloroso a la joven oriental, no podía evitar compararse continuamente con la chica, especialmente desde que la preparatoria había iniciado y las inseguridades sobre su propio cuerpo y aspecto aumentaron exponencialmente.

-Tienes razón, hermana. No tengo ni idea- se puso de pie -¡Hey, vagos! ¿Quién me acompaña a comprar algo de comida? No puedo cargar con todo sola- Peapod se puso de pie como si hubiese estado sentado sobre un resorte, era la excusa perfecta para poder evitar la compañía de Sid –Bien. Te traeré palomitas y una soda, Patty. Quizás así te calmes un poco- le dijo a la castaña.

-¡Tamaño jumbo por favor!- le gritó en respuesta mientras la rubia caminaba con Peapod para salir de las gradas rumbo a los food trucks detrás del campo -¿Todo bien con Helga, Pheebs?- le preguntó a su amiga pelinegra.

-Claro… sólo ha sido una tontería- y sonrió, a pesar de la presión en su pecho cuando vio que Gerald no hacía ningún esfuerzo por cambiar su asiento a lado de ella.

-Espero que sí, ustedes son tan buenas amigas- y esta vez, la sonrisa en su rostro fue sincera.

-Lo somos- respondió con seguridad la joven. Y se puso de pie, para sentarse a la izquierda de Patty, tomando la mano de Gerald y entrelazando sus dedos –Helga ha sido mi mejor amiga desde jardín de niños… es sólo una tontería- repitió Phoebe. El moreno sujetó su mano con fuerza. Ella giró el rostro y él aprovechó para besarla, un beso dulce y corto.

-¿Tú no quieres algo de la fuente de sodas, pollita? Puedo alcanzar a Helga y traértelo- Gerald sonreía, genuinamente dispuesto a complacer a su chica, pero la presión en el pecho de Phoebe volvió.

-No, Gerald. No es necesario- y ambos se sumieron en una conversación con Patty acerca de partidos anteriores de las panteras.

-Deme dos burritos, unas palomitas jumbo, cuatro yahoo sodas, un agua mineral, dos hot dogs y… ¿tú quieres algo?- le preguntó a Peapod, que miraba a lo lejos el final de la rutina de las animadoras. Había cierto aire melancólico en la mirada del castaño con el que Helga se sintió identificada –Hey, Peapod. ¿No tienes hambre?- y el chico reaccionó a su nombre y se giró a verla. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda a la menor de las Pataki, esa mirada era idéntica a la suya cuando pensaba en Arnold.

-Estoy bien. Sólo deme unas papas- le dijo al dependiente que de inmediato se dispuso a preparar la orden de los chicos.

-Las papas te darán sed- comentó la rubia, sin encontrar algo más que decir, pero sintiendo la necesidad de hablar con su compañero.

-Supongo ¿Tendrán otra cosa que no sea una yahoo soda?- los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par.

-¿No te gusta la yahoo soda?- le preguntó con sorpresa, pero al verlo suspirar y oscurecer su aura, supo que no se trataba de eso. Después de todo, ella también dejó de hacer cosas, comer cosas y decir cosas que le recordaran a cierto rubio cabeza de balón.

-Sólo digamos que tengo antojo de algo diferente- y la rubia le pidió una cerveza de raíz, sintiendo empatía por la situación del chico cuando lo observó mirando con anhelo a cierta porrista rubia que corría hacia la malla de protección para hablar con Sid.

Cuando por fin volvieron con la comida y bebidas, el tercer cuarto estaba por iniciar, los jugadores ya estaban de nuevo en el campo, reunidos alrededor de sus respectivos entrenadores que repasaba con ellos algunas jugadas.

-Te traje un agua mineral, Pheebs- Helga decidió no señalar en voz alta el hecho de que la oriental estuviera ocupando su lugar –Toma tu burrito Geraldo- le arrojó el rollo de aluminio al moreno y en cuanto lo tuvo en sus manos le aventó también la botella de yahoo soda –Tus palomitas y tu soda Patty- y le dio a Stinky el otro burrito, a Sid y a Iggy le tocaron los hotdogs y el par restante de yahoo sodas.

-¿Tú no compraste nada para ti?- le preguntó el castaño al verse con las manos vacías.

-Nah… no te preocupes, Brian no debe tardar- y como invocado, de la fila arriba de ellos se escuchó una respiración graciosa, un joven de lentes y sonrisa amplia llamó a Helga y le entregó algo envuelto y lo que parecía una malteada de fresa… ninguno escuchó qué se dijeron, pero cuando la chica volvió a la primera fila, le ofreció a Peapod sentarse entre Patty y Stinky, y ella fue a sentarse entre Sid e Iggy, y desenvolvió el paquete, dejando a la vista una Big Mac y unas papas a la francesa que hicieron a todos tenerle cierta envidia.

-¿Encargaste comida?- le preguntó sin poder evitarlo Stinky, quien adoraba as Big Macs. El resto, pendiente de la respuesta que fuera a dar la rubia, excepto por la pareja al final de la fila, que estaban acostumbrados a que esas cosas sucedieran.

-No- respondió antes de llevarse un par de papas a la boca.

-¿Cómo supiste entonces que Brian vendría?- preguntó Sid, enarcando una ceja.

-Pues… él siempre sabe- Patty la miró con diversión, se alegraba de que hubieran superado la incomodidad que hubo entre ellos luego de la confesión de Brainny.

-¿Qué sabe?- preguntó esta vez Peapod.

-Que tengo hambre y qué es lo que quiero comer- encogiéndose de hombros, le dio un sorbo a su malteada.

-¡Imposible!- exclamó Iggy -¿Cómo podría Brainny saber eso sin que le digas?- la incredulidad era obvia en su rostro.

-Es verdad. Él sólo lo sabe- aportó Gerald desde su sitio.

-A veces el amor crea misteriosas conexiones entre las personas, ¿no Helga?- comentó Patty, sin hacerle gracia a la rubia ni al moreno.

Finalmente el tercer cuarto inició, silenciando la conversación entre los chicos, y volviendo a elevar la adrenalina y la expectativa en el juego.

Rhonda podía ver el cansancio en los rostros de sus compañeras de escuadra, les cedió un par de minutos de descanso, y las vio acudir a sus bolsos por sus botellas de agua como pocesas.

-Josh está jugando muy bien- le dijo la pelirroja. La única que se había quedado a su lado.

-Sí. También el resto del equipo, sé que pueden recuperarse- la pelinegra observó a Harold en la banca, esperando que la participación de la línea ofensiva terminara en un touchdown para poder entrar a jugar con la línea defensiva. Suspiró. Quería que ganaran para verlo emocionarse, deseaba que las panteras se llevaran el triunfo no sólo porque eran el equipo de la escuela, o porque estuviera saliendo con el mariscal, quería que ganaran para ver a Harold feliz. Sin la oportunidad de conversar con Lorenzo, o escribirse, su mente no podía evitar pensar en el chico de gorra azul.

-Verás que ganamos este partido, Rhonda. No te preocupes- le alentó la pelirroja, la capitana reunió a su escuadra de nuevo.

-¡Tenemos que animar lo mejor que podamos! aunque sólo sea el primer partido del torneo, es muy importante para ellos que les demostremos nuestro compromiso. Se tienen que sentir apoyados para llenarlos de energía y que den su máximo esfuerzo. Es nuestra manera de aportar un granito de arena e inclinar la balanza en nuestro favor, ¡Así que quiero escucharlas animar¡- y en medio de gritos de algarabía y el inicio de la rutina que habían estado haciendo cada cierto tiempo para los espectadores del partido.

Pasaba el tercer cuarto cuando las panteras volvieron a hacer una anotación, esta vez no se logró la conversión. Al final del último cuarto volvieron a anotar las panteras y tampoco lograron la conversión, los caballeros se apoderaron del balón. Tuvieron un intento de pase pero fue interceptado por las panteras quienes volvieron a la ofensiva. Casi al final del partido las panteras vuelven a anotar ganando el juego.

Los caballeros se veían desconsolados, algunos aventaron sus cascos al piso, a otros pocos parecía no importarles, a fin de cuentas sus rivales también eran sus compañeros y amigos.

Las Panteras festejaron con aullidos, exclamaciones y dando volteretas, su entrenador feliz corrió hacia ellos. La escuadra de animadoras lo secundó. Rhonda saltó a los brazos de Harold, que desconcertado alcanzó a atajarla en el aire. Le gritaba lo orgullosa que estaba, lo feliz que esperaba él estuviera. Shane chocó contra el par cuando notó que Josh observaba la escena. La pelinegra pareció reaccionar y se separó de su compañero de la infancia, ambos se sonrieron y ella se giró para acudir a lado del castaño.

Se escuchaban porras de los que apoyaban a los Caballeros primero para su equipo y continuaron con una para los ganadores. Al final los dos equipos ya sin cascos se juntaron al centro de la cancha para felicitarse de una manera muy fraternal. Se podía ver como entre los dos equipos hay una bonita relación y que a pesar de que las Panteras habían perdido muchos a manera de juego cargaban a sus contrincantes y compartieron risas.

Squeaky Peterson, prima de Stinky, una pelirroja alta de cabello rizado y nariz aguileña y capitana del equipo de animadoras de los Caballeros, declaró que habría fiesta en casa de su novio y que las panteras estaban invitados.

Patty sonrió emocionada en cuanto vio a Harold dirigirse al grupo que lo esperaba en el borde del campo.

-¡Acabaste con ellos chico rosa!- exclamó Helga en cuanto se hubieron reunido.

-Helga, eso es antideportivo- le riñó con cariño Phoebe.

-¡Vamos todos a la fiesta!- pidió Sid, abrazando por los hombros a Nadine que le devolvió el gesto pasando su brazo por su cintura.

-Claro que tenemos que ir, escuché que Riley Larson tiene una piscina con tobogán en su patio trasero- comentó Stinky.

-Yo tengo que estudiar, y hay deberes que aún no termino- protestó Phoebe.

-Oh, vamos hermana. Hay que despejarse de vez en cuando- la rubia le dio un codazo a Brian –Tú irás, ¿cierto? Quizás en esa fiesta conozcas a alguien que te saque a la señorita perfección de la cabeza- el castaño se tiñó de carmesí, haciendo reír a sus amigos.

-¿Te gusta Lila, Brian? Creí que te gustaba Helga- comentó Patty, enrareciendo el jovial ambiente, poniendo incómodos a los presentes.

-¿Yo qué?- preguntó la pelirroja llegando hasta ellos -¿Hablaban de mí?- inquirió con una enorme sonrisa, Rhonda, Josh y Shane detrás de ella.

-Decíamos que deberíamos ir todos juntos a la fiesta- interrumpió Gerald, ganándose una mirada incrédula de su novia.

-Gerald, he dicho que no puedo. Tengo que estudiar- le repitió la pelinegra, el moreno le dedicó una mirada de disculpa.

-Cierto…- no pasó desapercibido la decepción en las facciones del chico –Supongo que nosotros no iremos, de todas formas hoy es jueves, mañana todavía tendremos que ir a clases- Sid, Stinky y Harold lo abuchearon entre risas. Iggy imitó el sonido de un látigo cruzando el aire.

-Nosotros estaremos ahí, quien quiera venir que nos alcance- mencionó Josh y tomando a Rhonda de la cintura, se la llevó sin permitirle agregar algo más.

-Bonito caballero se consiguió la princesita- se burló Helga.

-¿Entonces… tú irás, Helga?- preguntó Phoebe.

-Claro, me voy en el auto de Sid, ¿cierto?- el de gorra verde asintió –Cabemos Nadine, Harold, Patty, Brian y yo… no te preocupes… ustedes vayan a tu casa. Aprovechen su tiempo a solas- le dijo al final con tono sugerente que hizo reír a Gerald.

-Oh, créeme, es imposible desperdiciar el tiempo con Phoebe. Probablemente esta noche termine la tarea de todo el semestre- comentó burlón el moreno, haciendo reír al grupo, con excepción de la oriental, que le miraba molesta.

-En ese caso… aquí se rompió una taza, y cada quien para su casa- comentó Stinky.

-Oye, campirano, ¿Con quién te irás tú?- le preguntó la rubia mientras emprendían camino hacia el estacionamiento de la escuela.

-Con Iggy, Peapod y la señorita Lila- aseguró el castaño –No te preocupes por mí, Helga- y entre conversaciones que se alejaban, Phoebe y Gerald terminaron quedándose a solas.

-¿Por qué dijiste eso?- le preguntó la chica mientras ambos se encaminaban al sitio en el que aparcó el carro su novio.

-¿Qué cosa?- confundido, se giró a mirarla, notando que mantenía fija la vista en el suelo.

-Que es imposible desperdiciar el tiempo conmigo- susurró tímidamente.

-Era un cumplido- sintió la necesidad de aclarar.

-No sonó como un cumplido, me pareció que te burlabas- y alzó el rostro, encontrándose con la mirada del moreno.

-No era mi intención Pheebs, venga, démonos prisa que esa tarea no se hará sola- y tomando de la cintura a la joven, apuró el paso hacia su vehículo –Además… si te portas bien, nos prepararé un par de tazas de té de jazmín del que tanto te gusta- Phoebe sonrió al escucharlo. Él odiaba el té, prefería el chocolate caliente, y que se ofreciera a hacerlo para ella mejoró considerablemente su humor. "_Todo está dentro de tu cabeza, Phoebe_" se dijo a sí misma, intentando convencerse.

Aquella fiesta fue legendaria.

Tanto, que al día siguiente, muchos llegaron con lentes oscuros a la H.S. 201, entre ellos cierta pelinegra con ínfulas de grandeza que veía compulsivamente la pantalla de su celular cada cierto minuto.

-De acuerdo, me rindo. La curiosidad me está matando, ¿Qué tanto le miras a tu celular? Llevas así dos semanas- al escuchar la voz de su mejor amiga, Rhonda se giró inmediatamente, que con la cruda que se cargaba ese día, dieron vueltas a su alrededor las paredes del pasillo.

-¿Me estás hablando a mí?- le preguntó con ilusión, ganándose que le rodara los ojos con impaciencia.

-¿A quién más voy a estarle hablando, Rhonda? Claro que es a ti- la rubia se quedó estática al sentir a su amiga abrazarla efusivamente, Wellington Lloyd no era una persona de demostraciones de afecto públicas o exageradas.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias- comenzó a repetir el sonsonete, genuinamente emocionada de que Nadine se hubiera acercado a ella.

-Sí, sí. No puedes vivir sin mí… ¡Ya responde mi pregunta!- separándose, Rhonda la miró avergonzada.

-Reviso si Lorenzo me escribió- al escucharla, la rubia dejó caer su mandíbula, en verdad no se esperaba esa respuesta, se había imaginado que monitoreaba la página de la escuela por si habían publicado del blog escolar algo sobre ella y Josh.

-¿Lo sigues extrañando?- y por alguna razón que Rhonda no podía definir, la pregunta la entristeció demasiado. Por suerte no tuvo que pensar nada para cambiar el tema porque, como el primer día, Sid salió de la nada para besar a Nadine, sin previo aviso. Pudo adivinar por la expresión de la rubia, que ella disfrutaba que hiciera eso. A Rhonda en cambio le daban náuseas.

-¡Rhonda, Rhonda!- la fuente del llamado no era otro que su vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil, que agitaba un papel en sus manos mientras intentaba alcanzarla entre los estudiantes que transitaban por el pasillo ese primer descanso.

-¿Qué quieres Curly?- fastidiada, en cuanto llegó hasta ellos, le arrebató el papel y lo inspeccionó sin dejarle tiempo al pelinegro para hablar, aunque de todas formas no hubiera podido hacerlo entre los jadeos y respiraciones rápidas con las que intentaba recuperarse de la carrera -¿¡Cómo consiguió el blog de la escuela esta información!?- el papel resultó contener la más reciente publicación del sitio oficial de la H. S. 201 donde exponían que el baile por el aniversario de la preparatoria tendría como atracción principal la presentación de la banda Kings of leon.

-No lo sé. No tengo la menor idea. Pero no me parece ninguna coincidencia que sea el tema de discusión de la última reunión- habló finalmente Curly.

En ese momento, por alguna razón, un chico salió del otro lado del pasillo con una máquina de soplado a la espalda, gritando para tener la atención de todos los que seguían en sus casilleros (que no eran pocos, prácticamente todo tercer año).

-¡Soy Mike Hughes de segundo año!- gritó entonces -¡Y les traigo la noticia del año!- y poniendo en reversa el soplador, disparó hacia el techo, en diagonal, haciendo volar cientos de papeles exactamente iguales al que Rhonda tenía en sus manos.

-¡Reunión urgente con el consejo estudiantil durante el almuerzo, Curly!- alcanzó a gritar la pelinegra antes de que fuera ahogada entre la multitud de alumnos que la rodeó en esos momentos.

Toda la mañana se vivió una histeria colectiva…

A donde fueras, lo único que escuchabas como tema de conversación, indistintamente del grado en el que se encontraran o el grupo social al que pertenecieran, era la noticia que había sido publicada.

-¿Crees que sea verdad?- preguntó con un poco de inocencia Agatha Easton, la prima de Sheena, a Marcy y Helga que estaban formadas detrás de ella en la fila de la cafetería.

-¿Qué sea verdad qué cosa?- le preguntó Marcy Kornblum, alzando una ceja.

-Lo de Kings of leon, tontita- le respondió en medio de una risita la joven de cabellos largos y teñidos de ombré violeta.

-Ah, sí, perdón… tonta de mí… obviamente debería saber que hablas de eso sin que lo menciones porque es lo que trae a todos con el seso derretido- Helga rio con la respuesta de la castaña.

-Vaya, es un completo alivio ver que en esta maldita escuela todavía hay quien conserva la cabeza bien puesta sobre los hombros- la rubia puso su mano en el hombro de Marcy -¿A cuántas personas le has hecho la misma pregunta hoy, Agatha?- la aludida inclinó a un lado la cabeza.

-¿Ah?- se limitó a emitir ese sonido confundido, haciendo rodar los ojos a ambas chicas frente a ella.

-Olvídalo, debí suponer que no podrías contar a tantas- ironizó la menor de las Pataki.

-Por favor, ¿Podrían limitarse ambas a hacer fila y dejar de dirigirme la palabra?- les preguntó hoscamente Marcy, recibiendo un asentimiento comprensivo de la rubia y una mirada indignada de la chica de mechones violeta.

-¡Eso me pasa por querer socializar con un par de… de…!- y sus pupilas se movieron como si buscara mentalmente un nombre para darles.

-No fuerces tu limitado vocabulario y mejor date vuelta e ignóranos- le aconsejó la castaña. Agatha bufó e hizo como le fue dicho.

Como ella, muchas otras chicas no hacían más que mencionar vez tras vez el tema de la banda musical, lo que tenía en un grave aprieto a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil que justo se encontraba reunida con los miembros en un aula muy apartada de la cafetería.

-Esto es grave. Muy grave- balbuceaba Timothy Herenwhite, jefe de grupo del segundo grado y el secretario del consejo estudiantil.

-No es necesario que lo repitas Tim- le interrumpió Chloe Lukasiak, la concursante de certámenes de belleza había sido elegida como jefa de grupo del primer año y por lo tanto, era vocal del consejo estudiantil –Aquí lo que es evidente, es la falta de liderazgo que hubo para manejar el tema… se ha propagado como pólvora encendida por toda la ciudad… ¿Qué harás al respecto Rhonda?- la rubia le clavó una mirada retadora que evidentemente buscaba poner en duda su capacidad como presidenta del consejo. Intentaba lucirse para tener a los demás miembros en su bolsillo, pensándolo bien, a Rhonda no le sorprendería que quien había hablado con la prensa escolar que publicaba en el blog y les vendió la noticia fuera precisamente Chloe. Porque claro que era mentira, en la última reunión habían sopesado la posibilidad de traer a alguna banda en vivo a que tocara durante el baile, pero atinadamente, Curly les había hecho saber que el tesorero Joey informó que el presupuesto no sería suficiente.

-No queda otra… Hay que contactar a Kings of leon para que vengan a tocar en el baile del aniversario- la cara de incredulidad de los presentes casi le arranca una risa a la pelinegra, si no fuera porque estaba tan enfurecida, claro.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero tú estás loca, ¿verdad?- empezó a replicar Chloe por sobre la voz del resto de los asistentes –Lo que tienes que hacer es retractarte, ¿no escuchaste a nuestro tesorero? No hay suficiente dinero- la ira era fácilmente identificable en la voz de la menor. La pelinegra se encogió de hombros

-No me retractaré de algo que yo no dije, y mucho menos permitiré que un baile organizado por mi consejo estudiantil esté por debajo de las expectativas… así que… Curly, contacta a la banda, arma una cotización, tendremos que recortar gastos en otros aspectos y organizar un festival para recaudar los fondos que hacen falta- la boca de la reina de belleza casi llega al suelo, ¿Acaso la presidenta no se amedrentaba con nada? Ante las palabras de la pelinegra, los otros vocales asintieron satisfechos, tendrían a Kings of leon en una fiesta de su escuela, evidentemente eso los ponía de buen humor.

A pesar de que fue felicitada por su audacia, Rhonda acababa de meterse en un lío, uno muy grueso.

Y Curly sólo se lo confirmó la semana siguiente cuando le mostró lo que Kings of leon costaría.

Esa noche, le llamó más de seis veces a Lorenzo, el pelinegro nunca tomó su llamada.

El viernes de esa semana, Josh la abrazó por la espalda cuando estaba en su casillero. Era la primera vez que lo hacía, y la hizo sentir un poco incómoda, pero ahora, tenía los ojos de todos en ella, la popularidad que buscaba para asegurar su lugar como candidata a reina le había llegado sola, pero si no reunía la cantidad de dinero que necesitaba, seguramente tendría que olvidarse de ser coronada la reina del baile de graduación. Así que cuando Josh la giró entre sus brazos, ella alzó los suyos para entrelazar sus dedos detrás de su nuca y en puntillas poder besarlo de forma que dejara claro a los que vieran que eran una pareja oficial… aunque no lo eran. Rhonda nunca tuvo que explicar sus motivos a Josh para no tener novio, porque él nunca le pidió ser su novio. De hecho, parecía que el chico disfrutaba sólo salir sin formalizar entre ellos nada. Bien… por Rhonda, mejor.

-Vas a comértela mariscal, ¿Y quién traerá entonces a Kings of leon al baile?- era la voz de Sid. Ambos se separaron, encontrándose con el chico y su rubia novia.

-La escuela ha terminado, ¿Lista para el festival del fin de semana?- preguntó Nadine. Las animadoras habían organizado un lavado de autos en el estacionamiento de la escuela.

-Sí, por supuesto- y no era verdad. El temblor en su párpado derecho la delataba.

-¿Estás listo para irnos? Ted dice que las hamburguesas monstruosas hoy están al 2x1- Shane llegó hasta a su amigo, sin pena de poder estar interrumpiendo al grupo.

-¡Genial! Vamos preciosa- Josh le miró, la esperanza brillando en sus ojos.

-Oh, no quiero entrometerme en tu salida con tus amigos- se excusó, no quería que el castaño la viera observar compulsivamente su celular en busca de algún mensaje de Lorenzo.

-En realidad… es una salida del equipo, Berman siempre lleva a su novia, a nosotros no nos molesta- a Rhonda sí le molestó ese hecho, ahora tenía menos ganas de ir.

-Es que yo…- en ese instante, Curly pasaba distraído por su lado -¡Tengo cosas que solucionar con Curly!- y jalando al chico del cuello de su camisa lo pegó a su costado -¿Verdad, Vicepresidente?- de sólo ver la mirada que le dirigían, el pelinegro no necesitó más para entender que era una de esas circunstancias en las que tenía que decir que sí a todo lo que Rhonda dijera.

-Sí- y como más énfasis sacó de su mochila el portátil y lo abrió, tecleando un par de veces –Hay un desajuste porque el equipo de baloncesto se salió del presupuesto al construir su stand de casa embrujada… tendremos que negarle las flores al equipo de debate que montó el café- Josh rodó los ojos.

-Está bien. Paso por ti mañana, bebé- al escuchar el apelativo la pelinegra frunció el ceño, sin poder protestar al respecto porque ya se alejaban para encontrarse con Harold, Ted y Mike.

-Nos veremos mañana entonces, bebé- se burló Sid al despedirse de la unigénita Lloyd, aunque a él sí pudo soltarle un librazo con saña que hizo reír a Curly.

Dos horas después, Curly y Rhonda terminaban de solucionar el problema del desajuste del presupuesto, y la chica guardaba sus cosas bajo la atenta mirada del otro presente en el aula.

-Oye, Rhonda…- la pelinegra emitió un sonido que le dejó saber que lo escuchaba -¿En verdad prefieres mi compañía a la de Josh?- Wellington levantó el rostro con sorpresa, no se esperaba esa pregunta. Pensó un momento en ella, ciertamente se la pasaba muy bien con Josh, y Curly le daba repelús, pero cuando trabajaban y Thadeus se enfocaba en las responsabilidades que tenían del consejo estudiantil, en vez de enfocarse en ella, no le molestaba pasar tiempo con él, y Josh a veces le daba repelús como cuando le ponía motes que según él eran tiernos, pero a ella le provocaban rechazo.

-Podrías decir que sí, sí- respondió diplomáticamente –Después de todo, nos conocemos de toda la vida y para bien o para mal, siempre he contado contigo- se giró para cerrar su bolso cuando vio encenderse la pantalla de su celular, la clara indicación de que un mensaje le había llegado. Por revisar el contenido de dicho correo, se perdió la expresión maniaco-obsesiva que se le pintó en el rostro a Curly –Debo irme, nos veremos mañana, ¡Adiós!- se despidió con prisas, corriendo hacia el auto que esperaba por ella en la salida de la preparatoria. Lorenzo finalmente escribió, "¿_videollamada en 20 minutos?_" había preguntado, como si ella fuera a negarse, como si pudiera decirle que no a algo que él le pidiera.

Al llegar a casa, se apresuró a encender su computadora y enlazarse por face time con su mejor amigo, cuyo rostro llenó la pantalla en cuestión de segundos.

-¡Lorenzo!- le saludó emocionada, sin poder disimular senda sonrisa que se le formó… y deformó en cuanto notó las ojeras, la palidez y la delgadez que presentaba la imagen que le era obsequiada por su laptop.

-Hola, Rhonda… Te has puesto más hermosa- y su voz salió agotada, provocándole una opresión en el pecho que identificó, entre otras sensaciones, como culpa por haber estado recriminándole mentalmente la falta de comunicación, cuando evidentemente era porque estaba demasiado ocupado.

-Como si eso fuera posible- y lentamente estiró una mano hasta tocar la pantalla con un par de dedos –Tú en cambio, luces fatal- y la risa rasposa del chico volvió a provocarle angustia.

-Gracias, era mi intención no ser tan obvio que me emociona tanto verte que me arreglo para ti- Rhonda sonrió. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien te llenara el corazón de esa forma? Ver a Lorenzo se sentía cálido y hogareño… él era su familia tanto como lo eran sus padres, y lo amaba. Lástima que sólo como amigo.

-Bueno, se te ha pasado la mano. Eso no es disimular, te has pintado con indeleble un letrero que reza "Por mí Rhonda Wellington Lloyd puede irse olvidando de mí, para lo que me importa"- la risa del pelinegro volvió a escucharse, con el mismo matiz rasposo tan preocupante.

-¿Está listo tu festival?- preguntó, obviamente cambiando el tema sobre su apariencia.

-¿Leíste mis mensajes?- aunque se esforzó, el tono de reproche se le escapó mal disfrazado en esa frase.

-Por supuesto que lo hago… que no los responda no significa que te ignore… es sólo que- y suspiró largamente, como si tuviera algo doloroso atorado en el pecho –mi padre me ha aumentado las responsabilidades en la empresa, además de que ha acordado una estadía para mí con el economista de la escuela de negocios de Harvard, Michael E. Porter- Rhonda conocía el nombre porque su padre solía consultarle decisiones importantes de su propia empresa.

-Creí que preferías estudiar en Princeton- vio la sombra de la resignación nublar los ojos de su amigo antes de responderle.

-Mi padre piensa que Nueva Jersey no es digno de un Mota de Larrea- y antes de que la pelinegra pudiera opinar que el señor Jesús Franco Mota de Larrea podía tomar sus intereses y metérselos por donde no le daba el sol para dejar en paz a su hijo pero el chico continuó hablando sin darle pie de que le interrumpiera –No siempre obtienes lo que quieres. Estoy acostumbrado. Quien diga o piense que por pertenecer a las familias a las que pertenecemos tenemos la vida resuelta y nada de qué preocuparnos o por lo que deprimirnos, deberían darle a beber lejía- Rhonda sonrió con tristeza. Aquello era tan cierto que dolía.

-¿Qué quisieras hacer ahora?- preguntó entonces la pelinegra, sorprendiendo a Lorenzo, que parecía haberse perdido en sus pensamientos por unos instantes.

-¿Ahora?- Rhonda le dedicó una mirada como pidiéndole que no hiciera el tonto y respondiera –Sólo puedo pensar en una cosa- y enrojeció grácilmente, la pelinegra sonrió con coquetería al darse cuenta.

-Lorenzo, querido… no me digas que vas a pedirme que me quite la ropa- el tono sugerente de la chica terminó por escandalizar al joven, que se veía más rojo que los labios pintados de ella.

-¡Rhonda!- gritó apenado, y se cubrió el rostro con sus palmas al sentir su temperatura elevarse.

-¿Qué? Ya me has visto desnuda antes- comentó como si fuera cualquier cosa y se encogió de hombros, secretamente halagada por el pudor que él seguía demostrando, sintiendo que genuinamente la quería y por eso le guardaba respeto aun después de lo que pasó entre ellos, hecho que había estado preocupando un poco a la chica, al punto de considerar que quizás la falta de comunicación de su parte era por haber conseguido irse a la cama con ella.

-Eso es completamente diferente. En ese momento…- y volvió a enrojecer, decidiendo cambiar de tema al encontrarse incapaz de expresar con palabras lo que realmente significó esa noche para él -…es decir que no era lo que pensaba pedirte- y Rhonda le miró intrigada.

-¿O sea que sí hay algo que me quieres pedir?- para mayor comodidad, la pelinegra se descalzó los tacones que llevaba, desapareciendo por unos segundos del campo de visión del chico, cuando reapareció, sólo agregó –Puedes pedírmelo con confianza, sabes que lo haré- y la sonrisa delicada que formaron sus labios rojos agitó el corazón del pelinegro.

-Quiero quedarme contigo hasta que caigamos dormidos- dijo sin pensar más en ello, porque sabía que de hacerlo, no tendría el valor de decirlo en voz alta.

-¿Ves cómo sí querías algo provocativo?- le dijo con la intención de abochornarlo más, consiguiéndolo con relativa facilidad.

-Sabes que me refiero a algo inocente… como solíamos hacer cuando recién me mudé… sólo quiero sentirte cerca- la última frase la susurró, Rhonda casi no le escucha, de no ser porque tenía toda su atención puesta en él.

-Está bien- declaró –pero si quieres que me duerma, tendrás que tocar el chelo para mí- el pelinegro la miró contrariado.

-¿Quieres que toque a estas horas?- Rhonda rio.

-Sí… quiero escucharte. Hoy se trata de conseguir lo que queremos. En compensación de que mañana seguramente volveremos a obtener una felicidad incompleta, actuada- Lorenzo asintió.

-¿Aún sales con Josh?- sus ojos negros como la noche parecieron titilar con algo parecido al reproche, pero supuso que se lo estaba imaginando, teniendo en cuenta que la pregunta se escuchaba más bien inocente.

-¿Aún babeas por tu instructora de Taekwondo?- y las mejillas del chico se volvieron a teñir de carmesí, provocando la risa de Rhonda –Supongo que sólo es otra cosa que sumar a la lista de "Lo que no podremos tener"… ya sabes, una pareja de la que estemos enamorados- Lorenzo la miró con aire de desconsuelo al entender que tenía razón, sus parejas serían elegidas al final por sus propios padres y no podían hacer nada al respecto.

-Iré por mi chelo- y al escucharlo aceptar tocar el instrumento, Rhonda se puso de pie emocionada.

-Yo iré a cambiarme, para acostarme en la cama- el pelinegro la miró con ojos desorbitados –No seas pervertido, lo haré en el baño- le aclaró entre risitas.

Después de media hora, y con Rhonda en su pijama de seda de dos piezas y Lorenzo con sólo el pantalón de pijama de algodón egipcio (fue el turno de ella de sonrojarse en cuanto lo vio), la Wellington Lloyd se recostó en su cama sobre su costado izquierdo, con la computadora sobre su buró, enfocando su rostro y Lorenzo se colocó al centro de su habitación con el instrumento entre sus piernas, empezó a acariciar las cuerdas con su arco.

(Recomendación musical: Perfect - Ed Sheera, cover chelo)

Rhonda no tardó en identificar la canción que tocaba, era un cover de Perfect de Ed Sheeran…

_I found a love for me_

_Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead_

_Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet_

_Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

La pelinegra cerró los ojos, dejando que los suaves tonos le llenaran el pecho, imaginando en su mente la letra, sintiendo que la música despejaba sus inquietudes.

_'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

_Not knowing what it was_

_I will not give you up this time_

_But darling, just kiss me slow_

_Your heart is all I own_

_And in your eyes you're holding mine_

Lorenzo movía sus dedos con presteza, casi con memoria muscular, mientras enfocaba su mirada en la pantalla de su computadora. La imagen del relajado semblante de Rhonda llenando sus retinas, calmando su fatigado cuerpo, por ella, valía la pena continuar despierto, tocando para ella.

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark_

_With you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass_

_Listening to our favorite song_

_When you said you looked a mess_

_I whispered underneath my breath_

_But you heard it_

_Darling, you look perfect tonight_

La noche en Paris inundó los recuerdos de Rhonda. Las manos de Lorenzo sujetándola firmemente por la cintura, sus labios recorriendo su piel, la ropa desapareciendo capa a capa…

_Well, I found a woman_

_Stronger than anyone I know_

_She shares my dreams_

_I hope that someday I'll share her home_

_I found a lover_

_To carry more than just my secrets_

_To carry love, to carry children of our own_

Lorenzo sonrió con tristeza. Conocía la canción. Conocía la letra. Siempre asoció el tema musical que interpretaba con la chica detrás del monitor. Sentía que describía su historia, pero aparentemente, sólo su lado de la historia. Porque cada vez le parecía que Rhonda era más inalcanzable y sus esperanzas de ser correspondido se escapaban entre sus dedos.

_We are still kids, but we're so in love_

_Fighting against all odds_

_I know we'll be alright this time_

_Darling, just hold my hand_

_Be my girl, I'll be your man_

_I see my future in your eyes_

Rhonda separó sus párpados con dificultad, tenía una sonrisa tranquila y al ver que el rostro de Lorenzo se notaba melancólico, algo oprimió su pecho.

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark_

_With you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass_

_Listening to our favorite song_

_When I saw you in that dress_

_Looking so beautiful_

_I don't deserve this_

_Darling, you look perfect tonight_

El recuerdo del día en que dejó Hillwood y Rhonda había llegado corriendo al aeropuerto un poco tarde, para despedirle, comenzó a sucederse en su mente. Ella, con el cabello alborotado por primera vez en su vida, él, con el alivio de verla porque pensó que no llegaría... La mano delicada extendida, ofreciéndole una caja de terciopelo… él, abriendo el obsequio y perdiendo el aliento al verlo… le dio algo que nunca podría comprar con su dinero, algo que ni siquiera su padre habría podido conseguirle, no había pasado un día sin que se preguntara si ella sabía el significado de su acción, no por el valor del objeto sino porque fue ella quien pensó en dárselo…

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark_

_With you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass_

_Listening to our favorite song_

_I have faith in what I see_

_Now I know I have met an angel in person_

_And she looks perfect_

_I don't deserve this_

_You look perfect tonight_

Los brazos de Morfeo la aferraban mientras Lorenzo arrancaba los últimos acordes a su instrumento.

-Eres mi mejor amigo- salió de sus labios antes de quedarse dormida, frenando el movimiento de brazos del pelinegro, dejándolo congelado en su lugar… Así es como lo veía ella… su mejor amigo…

Dejó su chelo en su sitio. Volvió la mirada a la pantalla. La respiración tranquila de la chica le indicaba que se había quedado dormida… sonrió acongojado… ya debía entender que la pelinegra no lo vería como su futuro nunca… aunque él la haya visto como su único futuro desde hace tres años.

De alguna forma se sentía como un momento definitivo, como una despedida de sueños irrealizables, por lo menos, la tendría a su lado como su mejor amiga, ése es el papel al que podría aspirar, al que debía aspirar.

Suspirando, tomó su computadora portátil y la llevó consigo a la cama. Observando la rítmica respiración de la chica, no tardó más en quedarse dormido… su último pensamiento dedicado a sus sentimientos por la unigénita Lloyd que tendría que abandonar.

Esa mañana de sábado, Josh y Rhonda llegaban al festival para encontrarse con la algarabía de grupos de estudiantes yendo y viniendo, ultimando detalles. El AV Club había montado un stand de sala de cine, el club de teatro se hacía cargo de la dulcería mientras llegaba la hora de su presentación, las animadoras ya estaban listas con sus uniformes para el lavado de autos, el equipo de baloncesto terminaba de acomodar la casa embrujada, el equipo de futbol americano puso su stand de juegos de azar donde daban premios de peluches de tres tamaños, el equipo de debate decoraba las mesas de su café con velas, en lugar de flores, el club de atletismo tenía a su cargo el stand de la cabina de fotos divertidas y el club de periodismo de la escuela hacia una cobertura del evento.

-¡Es impresionante que hayas arreglado todo esto en una semana, Rhonda!- exclamó Nadine llegando a su lado. La pelinegra sonrió nerviosa, si supieran que el presupuesto del año se había ido en ese sólo festival y que si no conseguían la cantidad que pronosticaban, no sólo no habría Kings of leon, tampoco baile de Halloween, baile de invierno, festival de primavera, festival deportivo ni baile de graduación.

-¿De qué te asombras? ¿Acaso olvidas quién es tu mejor amiga?- intentó sonar despreocupada, la rubia soltó una risita y la codeó, aparentemente sin darse cuenta de la tensión que recorrió el cuerpo de la pelinegra.

-¡Chicas, las necesitamos por aquí!- les habló Lila, agitando su brazo en el aire para llamar su atención.

-Tengo que ir- le comentó a Josh, quien le sonrió y le plantó tremendo beso antes de dejarla ir.

-Te veré en la subasta- Ah claro, la subasta. Se había olvidado de la atracción principal del festival. Curly (de alguna manera que escapaba a la comprensión de Rhonda) había hecho posible que los miembros más atractivos de los equipos deportivos accedieran a participar de una subasta de citas, las asistentes pagarían su derecho a participar de la puja y luego ofrecerían cantidades por el chico de su interés a cambio de una cita de mínimo 3 horas con él.

Josh iba a participar. Al igual que Shane, y Mike, y Ted.

Gerald, Allison, Benjamín y Milton del equipo de baloncesto, también estaban participando.

Pero más importante aún, Harold estaba en la lista de participantes.

Harold Berman.

-Rhonda- la pelinegra reaccionó al llamado de su nombre y se giró a observar a Nadine –El festival va a iniciar, tenemos que apresurarnos- y apartó con gran esfuerzo sus pensamientos de alrededor de cierto chico de sonrisa fácil y actitud infantiloide, para enfocarse en liderar a su escuadra.

El día fue desgajándose hora a hora. Curly les llevó el almuerzo a mediodía. Intercambiaron impresiones de cómo iba todo, ya que la pelinegra no podía recorrer el festival a su antojo, no como el pelinegro que había estado paseando, se tomaba su papel como vicepresidente con un grado de compromiso que a veces dejaba anonadada a Rhonda. Si supiera que lo hacía porque era algo para ella, que el chico empezaba a perder su identidad porque sólo vivía para complacerla y que al estar a su lado, Rhonda sólo alimentaba esa sociopatía. Pero era normal que ella no notara las pequeñas señales, como que la olfateara, que cuando no era visto literalmente besara el suelo por el que caminaba, y sin que se diera cuenta le cortara algunos mechones de cabello. Ensimismada como estaba en su propia vida, no se percató.

Finalmente, por la tarde, los puestos comenzaron a cerrar. La hora de la subasta se acercaba, a minutos de empezar. Rhonda estaba con las demás chicas esperando a ingresar cuando la vio.

Patty Smith, con su falda larga azul celeste y su blusa de chiffon del mismo color pero un tono más claro, el cabello corto a la altura del lóbulo de su oreja y una sonrisa emocionada en el rostro.

¿Qué hacía ahí?

Seguramente iba a pujar por Harold…

Y en ese momento Rhonda se dio cuenta de que estaba decepcionada. Sin notarlo, la idea de ofrecer para poder pagar la cita con el chico había rondado su cabeza con mayor insistencia de la que se pudiera percatar conscientemente.

Y cuando la subasta inició, los resultados fueron inesperados.

Agatha Easton le ganó en la puja por Josh Evans, por andar tan distraída.

Chloe Lukasiak tendría una cita con Shane Mathews, y nadie podría ponerse de acuerdo en quién era el más suertudo.

Mary Somerset (la castaña que solía seguir a todos lados al trío dorado en secundaria) fue la ganadora de una cita con el jugador de futbol Mike Hughes.

Miranda, una animadora de ascendencia afroamericana, sería quien saldría con Allison, jugador del equipo de baloncesto.

Dos chicas del club de debate juntaron su dinero para poder tener la oportunidad de salir con Benjamín.

Una chica del club de teatro ganó la cita con Milton.

Y entonces, Helga Pataki ganó la puja contra el resto de chicas (por alguna razón Phoebe no levantó su paleta ni una vez) por una salida con Gerald, quien se veía igual de sorprendido que el resto de los asistentes.

Y cuando empezó la puja por Harold, Emily Trinkle, la hermana menor de Mindy, evidentemente llevaba las de ganar contra Patty, quien no pudo ofrecer más y justo cuando estaban por cerrar la subasta, Rhonda gritó un número… un número muy por encima de la última oferta de Emily… un número que ni siquiera ofreció por Josh. Ella ganó. Ella había ganado la cita con Harold. Ahora tenía derecho a salir con él. Tres horas. Tendría una cita con Harold.

Pero al terminar todos los eventos y cuando el tumulto de gente se retiraba a sus casas, vio venir a la castaña hacia ella y supo que no tenía derecho de nada.

-¿Por qué pujaste por Harold?- y Rhonda veía la sospechosa en los ojos de Patty, se imaginaba posiblemente cosas muy cercanas a la realidad que no debía estar imaginando.

-Porque si no lo hacía, Emily habría tenido una cita con él- "_y no conmigo_" agregó mentalmente –y tú no querías eso, ¿o sí?- levantó una ceja mientras se llevaba las manos a la cadera en una actitud superior que hizo dudar a Patty.

-Entonces… ¿En su lugar, tú tendrás una cita con él?- y dándose fuerzas, cerrando los ojos un momento, intentando encontrar las palabras para expresarse, Rhonda volvió a fijar su mirada en la de la castaña.

-No- la escueta respuesta provocó que las facciones de su interlocutora se contrajeran en confusión –Tú tendrás una cita con él- y sacando de su clutch el papel que le concedía el derecho de tener una cita con el novio de la chica frente a él, y se lo extendió –Tómalo- la castaña la miró sorprendida.

-¿Para qué gastaste tanto dinero?- la pelinegra notó cómo el protagonista de su conversación se acercaba a ellas.

-No quería verte preocupada- y sin ánimos de ver a Harold, hablar con él o ver interactuar a la pareja, dio media vuelta sin agregar más y fue a encontrarse con Curly. Nunca debió hacerse ilusiones, la realidad siempre había sido una… Harold y Patty… Patty y Harold…

-Hey, bebé- la recibió Josh, dándole un pequeño beso en la sien. Era tarde, casi anochecía, la pelinegra apenas salía de su reunión con Joey y Curly. No eran buenas noticias. Tampoco malas. Reunieron suficiente dinero para recuperar su presupuesto del año, pero sólo la mitad para completar la cantidad que necesitaban para Kings of leon. El lunes tendría que retractarse.

-Hey, guapo- le respondió con una media sonrisa.

-¿A dónde te llevo?- le preguntó el castaño.

-¿Vamos al cine?- y Josh le sonrió asintiendo. Tenía que aceptar la idea de que perdería todo por lo que trabajó toda la preparatoria… la oportunidad de ser coronada reina… y lo haría, eventualmente. Ahora sólo quería ser una adolescente más en una cita con su no-novio, tan simple como ver una película, nada especial.

Mientras se subía al coche de Josh, le escribió a Lorenzo contándole todo. Estaba tan deprimida por su fracaso que no le importaba que las palabras de aliento del chico nunca llegaran, entendía que estaba ocupado, pero le servía como desahogo.

El lunes llegó con una sorpresiva llovizna. Todo el cielo completamente gris, justo como su propio humor. Lorenzo no le escribió. Nunca le respondió a su mensaje ni atendió a sus llamadas. Aunque entendía que estaba muy ocupado, le dolía que no fuera una prioridad para él, cuando solía serlo, ella estaba segura de que lo era.

Rhonda bajó desanimada. De nuevo eran su madre y ella para desayunar, solas. Brooke estaba ocupada en una llamada telefónica y ella aprovechó la distracción de la mayor para poder abandonar la mesa sin probar bocado. Tenía un nudo en el estómago. Su vida acababa ese día.

Y al llegar a la escuela, bajó con su paraguas, cubriéndose de las pequeñas gotas que caían constantes… miró a su alrededor, todo cambiaría. El mundo había terminado para ella pero todo parecía igual… en unos minutos no sería así. Tendría que anunciar por los altavoces de la escuela que la banda se cancelaría. Era triste. Triste que el asunto le hiciera sentir inútil, ¿Cómo esperaba convencer a su padre de que ella debía hacerse cargo de la empresa en lugar de casarse con alguien que lo hiciera si ni siquiera generar lo suficiente para contratar a una banda?

(Recomendación musical: I'm not in love – 10cc… _dale play_)

Estaba por cerrar su casillero cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

Era un número desconocido.

Inclinada a evitar la llamada, permitió que sonara un par de veces. Luego, la curiosidad le embargó y terminó por atender el celular.

Al otro lado de la línea había un hombre de mediana edad que se presentó como Irving Azoff… el representante de Kings of leon, le dijo, en sus propias palabras, que el señor Lorenzo Mota de Larrea había cubierto el costo de la presentación e incluso un excedente para asegurar que la banda liberara la fecha del aniversario de la H.S. 201 y que las indicaciones habían sido que se comunicaran con Rhonda Wellington Lloyd para organizarlo todo.

La pelinegra no lo podía creer.

Lorenzo… Lorenzo había logrado por ella lo imposible… ¿Cómo?

El aire comenzó a faltarle, ¿Cómo había sido capaz? Por ella… lo había hecho por ella…

Entonces una cruda verdad fue tan clara para sus ojos que no pudo ignorarla más.

Lorenzo estaba enamorado de ella.

Y ella…

Ella era incapaz de corresponderle, porque una parte de sí misma, quisiera admitirlo o no, por más ahínco que pusiera en ignorarla, siempre estaría enamorada de Harold Berman… Por más "_Harold y Patty_" que se repitiera.

El agudo dolor en su pecho le dificultó tomar otra bocanada de aire, todo comenzó a darle vueltas, ella no estaba enamorada. Y ahora se daba cuenta de que se comportó como si lo estuviera, de que era más fácil fingir que lo estaba. Amar a Lorenzo era sencillo, se sentía correcto, pero no la satisfacía… porque no estaba enamorada. No se engañaba ella misma por más que lo intentó, y ahora… ahora qué se suponía que debía hacer.

¿Era una opción romperle el corazón a su mejor amigo?

La sola idea le dio arcadas…

El suelo pareció agitarse bajo sus pies.

Ella no estaba enamorada de Lorenzo. ¿Cómo cambiar ese hecho? ¿Cómo podría estarlo si sus S

La única persona que sinceramente la quería. El único que se preocupaba por sus metas e intereses, que para el resto eran banales, incluso para Nadine… el único que le prestaba atención.

No había duda. Él estaba enamorado de ella.

¿Por qué tenía que volverse todo tan complicado? La cabeza le palpitaba, el zumbido en sus oídos no cesaba, su visión se tornaba como un manchón de tinta en una pulcra hoja blanca, como ella en este mundo, una simple mancha…

Habían otros involucrados, otros que no podía ignorar… Josh, Patty… incluso Curly… ella no podía decidir así, sin más, estar con Harold como le rogaba su corazón, o estar con Lorenzo como deseaba su alma para calmar el dolor que le producía ser incapaz de entregarse completamente a su mejor amigo… no podía volcar en él su corazón…

Porque no estaba enamorada de Lorenzo.

Y entonces el mundo se oscureció.

Rhonda yacía inconsciente en el pasillo en medio de un escandalizado grupo de adolescentes que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Phoebe corrió a comunicarle a la enfermera lo ocurrido con su amiga. Harold se arrodilló junto a ella a intentar hacerla volver en sí. Gerald formó un claro de seguridad para darles espacio y aire. Helga y Brainny se colocaron a cada lado del de gorra azul, preguntando en qué podrían ayudar.

Si le hubieran preguntado a Rhonda, ella hubiera dicho que atención era atención…

Aunque se la ganara por haberse desmayado en medio de una crisis existencial ante el descubrimiento de que Lorenzo estaba enamorado de ella, y Rhonda… Rhonda no estaba enamorada de él.

Cuando dos horas después despertó en una camilla de la enfermería escolar, desorientada, Curly estaba fielmente postrado a su lado. Velándola. Le dio de beber un vaso con agua. Le acomodó las almohadas. Le tendió sus cosas y le dijo que el director le había permitido tomarse el día.

Agotamiento extremo. Ese fue el diagnóstico.

No estar enamorada de la persona más maravillosa que conocería en su vida debería ser también una enfermedad y ella seguramente la padecía.

No tuvo tiempo de decirle a Curly que consiguieron a la banda.

Kings of leon, el baile de aniversario y las votaciones para candidatas podían irse al maldito infierno. Lorenzo estaba enamorado de ella y no tenía la menor idea de qué era lo mejor que podía hacer en esa situación.

Esa semana evitó a toda costa escribirle a su amigo. Ni siquiera para agradecerle. Planearon el baile de aniversario, que obviamente fue un gran éxito, lo único extraño fue que Harold se le acercara para preguntarle por qué le había obsequiado su cita a su novia. Rhonda sentía el corazón marchito, ni siquiera le importó estar a solas con él. Sentía el dolor de Lorenzo como propio, y aunque no se lo hubiera dicho directamente estaba segura de que él entendía el mensaje de su distanciamiento. Hablaban el mismo idioma. Ella y Harold no. Por eso él no se daba cuenta de cuánto la enfermaba verlo con la castaña, feliz, mientras ella era desdichada con alguien a quien no quería y evitaba a toda costa a quien quería con toda el alma.

Así fue como Rhonda se consolidó como la máxima expresión de popularidad en la H.S. 201 y el resto de las escuelas en Hillwood, era la chica que llevó a Kings of leon a un baile escolar.

Y septiembre dio paso a octubre. La gala de Halloween dio paso al baile de invierno. Los resultados de las votaciones de las candidatas a reina del baile de graduación se hicieron públicas… Nadine, Helga y Rhonda… para reyes del baile, Iggy, Gerald y Josh fueron elegidos. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las vacaciones de invierno comenzaron.

Nunca se esperó que la primera mañana del inicio del periodo vacacional invernal, su padre le informara en el desayuno que no irían a esquiar con los Mota de Larrea, irían a la casa de campo en Italia de los Harrington.

Ésas fueron las primeras vacaciones que pasó sin la compañía de Lorenzo, lamentablemente no fueron las únicas. A ellas le siguieron las de primavera.

De pronto, ya sólo faltaba una semana para el baile de graduación y Rhonda seguía sin saber nada de Lorenzo. Ella tampoco lo había buscado. Y cada día le hacía más falta. La emoción que le provocaba la noche de su baile de graduación, al terminación de la preparatoria, era obnubilada por el peso que llevaba en su pecho y que aumentaba con cada vez que buscaba en su celular y no encontraba ningún mensaje o llamada de Lorenzo.

-Tenemos que ir a recoger los vestidos y no olvidemos que todavía no elegimos un clutch ni nos hemos puesto de acuerdo si llegaremos en la limosina todas juntas o si iremos antes a cenar algo- decía Lila ese miércoles antes del sábado que sería el baile.

-Rhonda seguramente ya tiene todo elegido, apuesto que incluso las joyas que usará ese día- la pelinegra sonrió amargamente. Por supuesto que sabía exactamente cuáles joyas usaría ese día. Lo sabía desde que terminó el verano pasado. Desde que encontró cierta caja de terciopelo en su maleta. Desde que vio por primera vez la declaración de sentimientos de su mejor amigo y prefirió ignorarlo.

-Por supuesto- añadió entre risas la pelirroja –Nosotras somos quienes me preocupan… quiero decir, soy la mejor amiga de dos de las candidatas, me siento como una estrella de Hollywood, quiero verme como una- Nadine le sonrió dulcemente a su amiga.

-Nos peinaras ¿cierto?- y la pelirroja asintió con vehemencia.

Curly llegó a la mesa que ocupaban las chicas con una expresión mortalmente seria pidiendo que le obsequiara unos momentos para hablar a solas. La actitud del chico se había vuelto un tanto extraña desde que anunciaron a los candidatos a rey y reina del baile. Pero ese día, algo en su expresión, despertó un mal presentimiento en Rhonda del que no pudo deshacerse.

-¿Qué sucede Curly?- preguntó finalmente la pelinegra, al estar a solas tal y como él lo pidió.

-¡Ya no lo soporto más!- estalló el chico, aferrándola por los antebrazos y estrellándola dolorosamente contra la pared. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, su boca formaba una mueca de odio y los dedos se le clavaron en su piel haciéndola gemir de dolor -¿Es cierto? Dime que no es cierto, no puede ser cierto- repetía en una retahíla que aumentaba cada vez más de volumen, mientras él se encargaba de ejercer más presión, lastimándola.

-¿Qué cosa?- le increpó, percatándose de que sollozaba. Estaba asustada. Curly lucía más desquiciado que nunca.

-¿Es verdad que te acostaste con Evans?- casi le escupió las palabras. Rhonda sintió que temblaba como una hoja seca en el viento. Podía ver en el rostro del chico el dolor que hacerle esa pregunta le provocaba, pero también veía la rabia y el odio que luchaban por hacerse lugar en ese clamor.

-¡A ti qué te importa!- le espetó -¡Suéltame, me haces daño!- comenzó a retorcerse, intentando liberarse. Sólo consiguió que aplicara más fuerza. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto Curly tan fuerte?

-¡Silencio!- le grito salvajemente, azotándola contra la pared, haciendo su cabeza rebotar en el muro –Esa no es la respuesta que quiero escuchar… por favor, dime que no te ha tocado- susurró lastimeramente, imposiblemente cerca de su rostro.

-No te debo nada- le respondió con odio, la pelinegra.

-¡Me lo debes todo!- y la soltó –Tú me lo debes todo- repitió, enajenado –Por última vez ¿Es cierto?- Rhonda se sobaba sus antebrazos, aterrada ante la idea de que pudiera volver a aprisionarla, decidió responder.

-Sí- fue un leve sonido que casi se confundía con un chillido agudo. Y esa simple palabra desató un infierno. Estaban en un aula vacía. Curly retrocedió como si le hubieran golpeado, y entonces, comenzó a arrojarlo todo, muebles, documentos, sillas, materiales, todo… contra las ventanas, las paredes, el pizarrón. Rhonda gritaba agazapada debajo de un pupitre, aferrada a sus rodillas, pensando en que todo eso se lo merecía, por estar enamorada de un chico con novia, por haber enamorado a su mejor amigo, por haber estado con alguien por quien no tenía sentimientos… Comenzó a llorar y a gritar. Y de pronto todo el ruido cesó. Ya no habían estallidos ni golpes ni destrucción a su alrededor. Fue entonces que el rostro de Harold apareció en su campo de visión. Curly ya no estaba por ninguna parte.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Harold. Rhonda no pudo responder –Déjame llevarte a que te revisen a la enfermería- y la chica sólo se dejó hacer, todavía sin poder creer lo que había vivido en los últimos minutos.

-Gracias- murmuró a la enfermera cuando terminó de curar sus cortes.

-Deberías tener más cuidado al trabajar en el laboratorio- la pelinegra se limitó a asentir. Cuando Harold y ella quedaron solos, el chico pareció ponerse tan nervioso, que cuando quiso sentarse a su lado no se dio cuenta de que la silla estaba un poco recorrida hacia atrás y terminó de nalgas en el suelo. La pelinegra rio un poco, borrando finalmente su expresión de terror del rostro.

-¿Quieres decirme qué pasó?- y ella negó -¿no? ¿De qué te gustaría hablar, entonces?- la mirada de la chica se estrelló con la de él. Estaba preocupado, no había lástima, sólo genuina preocupación.

-Del baile- por fin pudo hablar.

-Seguramente tú serás reina. Yo votaré por ti- y le sonrió, esperando que eso mejorara su estado de ánimo, sintiéndose impotente de no poder hacer más.

-Creí que Helga era tu mejor amiga- alzó una ceja interrogante.

-Lo es. Pero a ella no le interesa el título, y tú eres mi segunda mejor amiga- escuchar eso hizo que ella lo mirara como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

-¿Yo?- le preguntó sorprendida.

-Sí. Tú. Quiero decir, siempre me escuchas cuando lo necesito, me aconsejas, me hiciste sentirme cómodo con la preparatoria y pagaste una exuberante cantidad de dinero para que no tuviera que tener una cita con una desconocida para mí- ambos se sonrieron –Aunque… aun no entiendo por qué la presidenta vetó este año a las personas que no pertenecieran a la escuela… así no podré llevar a mi novia- Rhonda desvió la mirada un poco avergonzada.

-¿Sabes lo que es exclusividad? Eso dará más elegancia al baile- Harold rio.

-Algo así me imaginé que dirías- y le miró con cariño –Una vez me lo dijiste, justo cuando necesitaba recordarlo, así que creo que es mi turno… No estás sola ¿de acuerdo?- la mirada del chico brilló con algo que la pelinegra no supo identificar, pero que le llevó calidez a su corazón –Estamos todos contigo. Nadine, Lila, Gerald, Phoebe, Peapod, Iggy, Stinky… hasta Helga y Sid… No estás sola- repitió. Rhonda no pudo contenerse y se abrazó a él dejando que su aterrado llanto se liberara y se llevara con él el trago amargo que había sido para ella ese episodio. Lloró hasta que no tuvo más lágrimas qué derramar y descubrió que hacerlo era catártico. Él había tenido razón. Necesitaba recordarlo. Porque en algún punto de toda esa locura que había sido la adolescencia, olvidó que contaba incondicionalmente con sus mejores amigas, con la pandilla.

El día del baile finalmente llegó.

Harold estaba en casa de la familia Smith, su novia ayudándole a hacer el nudo de su corbata en tonos dorados y anaranjado (similar al tono melocotón del vestido de Helga), mientras él se removía inquieto.

-Odio estas cosas, amor- replicaba el chico, haciendo reír a la castaña.

-Debes verte muy guapo Harold, Helga se ha puesto muy hermosa… no querrás que te opaque… además, estoy segura de que lo único que pasará en adelante es que ella se verá mejor cada día, ¿Lo has notado?- el chico enrojeció –La tristeza que la acompañaba a todos lados ha desaparecido, ahora estoy segura que se convertirá en una mujer adulta bellísima. Lástima que esté peleada con Phoebe- Harold la miró con cierto reproche.

-Ninguna me ha querido decir qué pasó, yo podría ayudar a que se amiguen… me he peleado con Sid y Stinky montones de veces, tengo práctica- Patty rio con su inocente comentario.

-Somos chicas, Harold. No nos podrías comprender, te lo aseguro- el de gorra azul sonrió de lado.

-Por lo menos, estoy seguro de que a Helga no le importará que lleve mis tenis y mi gorra- exclamó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No puedo creer que se lo hayas pedido-exclamó negando con la cabeza y una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- preguntó genuinamente confundido.

-Eres el acompañante de una candidata a reina del baile… si gana, vas a estar bajo el reflector- él hizo una mueca desdeñosa.

-No creo que esas cosas le importen a Helga- afirmó.

-Yo tampoco. Aun así, es lindo que estés haciendo un esfuerzo por ella… últimamente ha pasado por cosas muy difíciles- él asintió pensativo.

-De hecho… he tenido la impresión de que… Gerald y ella…- Patty le miró interesada en lo que él pudiera decir -…no nada, seguramente son ideas mías- la castaña sonrió, sabía lo que estuvo a punto de salir de boca de su novio, ella también se había dado cuenta… y aparentemente también Phoebe era consciente de lo que empezaba a ser evidente entre su mejor amiga y su novio. Entendía porque se había censurado. Sólo esperaba que sus amigos no salieran lastimados si sus sospechas resultaban confirmadas. El timbre de la casa se dejó escuchar interrumpiendo el hilo de pensamiento de la castaña, dándose cuenta de que continuaba con ambos extremos de la corbata en las manos, sin anudar.

-Rayos, seguramente es Helga… ¿Ves por qué llegas tarde a todas partes? Siempre te pones a hacerme pucheros- Harold rio divertido.

-No puedes culparme… te ves encantadora con el ceño fruncido- le dio un beso en la frente –Anda, átala, seguramente tu mamá abrirá la puerta, no te preocupes- con ese simple gesto, el chico había sido capaz de disipar su molestia por la impuntualidad de su novio. Con él siempre era igual, no podía enojarse por más de unos segundos porque siempre le arreaba un beso y con eso era suficiente para que se le olvidara el motivo por el que se molestó en primer lugar.

Cuando Harold estuvo finalmente listo, bajó por las escaleras de la casa de la familia Smith, al final de la cual lo esperaba Helga.

-Criminal, chico rosa… No voy a poder asegurarte que te lo cuidaré Patty… ¿Tú le has visto hoy?- las chicas compartieron una risa cómplice cuando el de esmoquin enrojeció completamente.

-¡No te burles, Pataki!- se quejó el unigénito Berman.

-Por cierto… te traje algo- y la chica le tendió un ramillete con rosas minúsculas y un diminuto moño con listón de satín que combinaba a la perfección con la corbata del chico.

-¿Es para que te lo ponga en la muñeca?- preguntó dudoso, llevando su mirada hacia su novia como buscando en ella la respuesta.

-Es para que lo uses en la solapa- le respondió rodando los ojos –que te veas apuesto no ha hecho nada por mejorar tu agilidad de pensamiento ¿verdad?- le dijo con sarcasmo.

-¿Ah?- emitió un sonido algo estrangulado, sintiéndose perdido en la conversación, ¿Lo habían halagado o insultado?

-Exactamente a eso me refiero- completó la rubia y ambas jóvenes rieron con complicidad.

-Bueno… tú no te ves tan mal- decidió que se tomaría las palabras de su amiga como un halago, y quiso devolverle la cortesía.

-Criminal, tres horas soportando la tortura de Olga para no verme tan mal- la sonrisa pintada en su rostro mientras decía esas palabras, confundían a Harold.

-Se les está haciendo tarde para pasar a recoger a Mike, será mejor que se den prisa… Ambos lucen muy bonitos, diviértanse, se lo merecen. No cualquiera logra terminar la preparatoria- Patty abrazó a cada uno –ahora váyanse, que ayer es tarde- Harold se despidió de su novia, la señora Smith los entretuvo un poco más fotografiando a los tres, y entonces los dejó ir.

Lila se veía hermosa en su vestido de corte sirena color verde botella y un peinado de estilo romántico con el cabello suelto cayendo en ondas por su espalda.

Nadine, con su vestido a medio muslo de corte imperial, estaba radiante. Sus piernas se veían eternas con los tacones con decoraciones doradas y forrados en gasa igual que su clutch. Llevaba un recogido trenzado que dejaba a la vista su largo cuello.

Rhonda quitaba el aliento. Su vestido con escote de corazón caía cual largo y vaporoso era, en un hermoso color negro tornasol que jugaba con la luz según se movía. En la cintura tenía un tocado de oro con una piedra roja al centro y en el cuello llevaba posada delicadamente la gargantilla que le obsequió Lorenzo.

Iggy, Sid y Josh las recogerían en la limusina, y a pesar de que tenía que estar muy feliz, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la sensación de estar siendo observada.

Dentro de su transporte, los únicos que lucían como una verdadera pareja enamorada eran Nadine y Sid. La rubia había pasado un último semestre muy difícil, con la presión de no saber si había sido aceptada, o no, en el grado de licenciatura en entomología en la universidad de Arizona, todos los duros entrenamientos como animadora, los créditos extra y los estúpidos rumores que la aquejaban en los pasillos acerca de Sid. Era refrescante verla reír con las palabras que le susurraba al oído Sid, y sonrojarse cuando le repartía besos por el rostro. Su mejor amiga se merecía lo mejor de lo mejor, y por esa noche, no odiaría a Sid si era quien la hacía feliz, después de todo, por más que lo investigó y siguió, nunca lo vio haciendo nada sospechoso.

Lila e Iggy finalmente habían resuelto ese halo de incomodidad que los rodeaba en cuanto estaban a menos de dos metros uno del otro. Decidieron asistir al baile los dos juntos, sólo como amigos. Eso también le hacía feliz, Iggy era uno de sus amigos, pero sinceramente no podría tolerar que ellos siguieran saliendo. Aunque la pelirroja nunca lo supo, que la Wellington Lloyd hubiera tenidos sus escaramuzas con el castaño antes de que se hiciera novio de Lila, le parecía una idea perturbadora cada que los veía actuar como una pareja. Quizás por eso se distanció un poco cuando anunciaron su noviazgo tiempo atrás. Verlos ahora, platicando sobre lo que harían para el futuro; Lila estudiaría Teatro en una escuela de dramaturgos en Auburn, no saldría del estado, pero la universidad Río Verde tenía un programa de actuación formidable, Iggy haría carrera en el medio de producción musical trabajando con uno de sus tíos; le parecía el mejor cierre que pudieran haber dado a una historia como la suya.

Josh y ella habían hablado largamente después de haber tenido relaciones el día del último partido de la temporada. Ellos no tenían futuro juntos después de la graduación, y le llenó a partes iguales de alivio y desconcierto que él pensara igual que ella. Seguir saliendo y ser vistos juntos, les daba mayores oportunidades de ganar, ya que eran la única pareja en la contienda. Pero que ése fuese el último día que se verían, ya que él se iría con una beca completa a Brown, y ella había decidido aplicar al Instituto de Moda de Diseño y Comercialización en Los Ángeles, del que no había recibido respuesta, y sus vidas tomarían rumbos muy diferentes.

No estaban enamorados.

Pero aprendió a ver en Josh a un amigo… con todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos, con las caricias y los besos, el hecho de que siempre le diera su lugar como su novia aunque no lo fueran… No se arrepentía de haber estado con él. Había sido pura liberación, muy diferente a su primera vez. Aun así, había sido satisfactorio y los ayudó a ambos a hablar con sinceridad. Resultó que en su cita con Agatha, Josh se dio cuenta de que no estaba enamorado de Rhonda como había llegado a creer. Estaba ilusionado con la idea de tener a una chica como Rhonda, pero no a ella en particular. Hasta donde sabía, nada más allá de roces casuales pasó entre ellos durante esa cita, pero no dudaba de que hubiera habido una chispa. La forma en que la chica le coqueteaba y él no parecía inmune a sus atenciones, no pasó desapercibido para la pelinegra. De todas formas no se sentía ofendida, Josh era su amigo.

Miró de nuevo la pantalla de su celular, estaba por publicar la foto de los seis en su Instagram, cuando el recuerdo de Lorenzo le acosó… ¿Él la vería usando su collar? ¿Entendería que era su forma de expresar que le seguía queriendo? ¿Qué le seguía viendo como su mejor amigo?

-¡Llegamos!- se asomó emocionada Lila por la ventana. La limusina aparcó fuera del restaurante Chez Paris, los chicos ayudaron a bajar a las jóvenes y la pelirroja señaló emocionada hacia su derecha –Miren, son Helga, Harold, Mary y Mike- Rhonda miró de reojo al cuarteto, la verdad era que sólo le interesaba Harold, los otros tres le resultaban indiferentes.

-Criminal, princesa… ¿No tenías otra joya más ostentosa que usar?- le saludó la rubia, con una media sonrisa. La pelinegra rodó los ojos.

-¿Tú no tenías algo más común para ponerte?- Nadine alzó una ceja, a ella le parecía que el vestido de corte en A y escote con efecto tattoo en un tono melocotón que le hacía ver etérea, del brazo de Harold se veía realmente adorable.

-Oh, pero claro que puedo verme más común… pero tendría que teñirme de negro el cabello- Rhonda hizo el amago de acercársele en una actitud muy agresiva, de no ser porque Lila y Nadine la frenaron de cada brazo.

-¿Se sientan con nosotros?- les invitó la pelirroja, con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Lo dices en serio? Sólo en tu mundo paralelo algo así sería una buena idea- se quejó la rubia, cruzándose caprichosamente de brazos. Ella ni siquiera quería entrar en el restaurante, demasiados recuerdos para recargar su de por sí la cargante noche que tenía por delante, como para encima tener que tolerar la presencia de Rhonda.

-¡Oye! No es necesario que seas tan maleducada con Lila, ella sólo está siendo amable- se quejó Nadine.

-Tranquila, primor. No vamos a pelear la noche de nuestro baile de graduación, ¿o sí? Además, Harold, Mary, Mike y Helga son amigos, ¿Qué no?-intervino Sid, pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la bronceada chica.

-Sí, pero…- y miró en dirección a la pelirroja, odiaba cuando otros querían aprovecharse de la nobleza de su amiga y pasarle por encima.

-Deberíamos cenar juntos, digo… ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?- y todos los presentes miraron incrédulos a Josh, porque si hay algo que nunca debías hacer, es preguntar precisamente esa particular pregunta. Y con el mal augurio flotando en el aire, el grupo de ocho chicos entró en el restaurante francés, acompañados del enrarecido ambiente que provocaba estar sentada frente al chico que te gusta y a lado se siente la mejor amiga de su novia, mientras que a tu lado está sentado tu supuesta pareja y el resto de la mesa decide hacer mutis por el foro de forma unánime.

En los primeros veinte segundos transcurridos a partir de que se hubieran dado cuenta, Rhonda ya había imaginado decenas de formas de responder la pregunta de Josh. Y ninguna era buena…


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes los he tomado prestados de la caricatura Hey Arnold, nada de esto es con ánimo de lucro.**

**Ya no tengo cara para disculparme por la hora. Pero ahora sí... El baile de graduación. Lamento la espera y las largas, Mario Dv, MyMindPalace221b, gracias por su paciencia, espero que esté a la altura de sus expectativas. El siguiente capítulo será la historia de otro personaje secundario, ya he terminado de liar a Harold, Patty, Rhonda y Lorenzo por el momento... pero me gustaría saber qué historia prefieren conocer... espero sus opiniones.**

**Disfruten de la lectura, y dejen un review, me encanta leerlos, gracias chicos.**

El silencio comenzó a volverse tenso después de que les hubieran tomado la orden.

Harold aprovechó para observar con mayor detenimiento a la pelinegra. Sonrió con melancolía cuando el recuerdo de sus días en secundaria observándola durante sus entrenamientos con la escuadra de animadoras, lo asaltó.

Cuánto tiempo había pasado.

Ambos habían crecido desde entonces, y esa noche se hacía más evidente que ya no eran unos niños.

Rhonda se veía preciosa, él disfrutaría que ella ganara ser la reina del baile. Nadine en algún momento le comentó a Sid que era su sueño desde siempre, y Sid en algún momento se lo dijo a él y a Stinky. Viéndola con ese exquisito vestido y ese collar que en sí mismo era una obra de arte, parecía una reina.

Josh recibió una llamada y se retiró a la terraza para responderla. Pareció ser suficiente para romper ese silencio incómodo.

-Mary, escuché que estudiarás una Licenciatura en Traducción e Interpretación- comentó Rhonda, harta de que todos se limitaran a verse las caras entre ellos.

-A-así es… Rhonda… Soy muy buena aprendiendo otros idiomas y creo que lo disfruto. Podría irme bien- comentó la castaña con una sonrisa tímida, la presidenta estudiantil la intimidaba un poco.

-Yo creo que te irá fenomenal, en la clase de francés eras la mejor- le animó Lila.

-Tienen razón Mary… eres bastante brillante en eso, de hecho, ¿Ya eres políglota no?- habló Iggy, enrojeciendo a la chica en cuestión, poco acostumbrada a ser el tema de conversación.

-Así es, habla inglés, español, francés y un poco de alemán- presumía a su cita Mike Highes, con el pecho afuera, como mamá gallina con sus polluelos.

-Eso es muy impresionante- dijo Helga con los ojos abiertos de par en par –Yo sólo hablo un poco de francés, y me encanta, tal vez mucho más que el Inglés, pero es un idioma algo difícil- la pelinegra rodó las pupilas con tedio.

-Todo el mundo habla francés, Pataki- le replicó, un poco irritada de ver la admiración brillar en la mirada que Harold le dirigía a Helga.

-Eso será en tu mundo de platino, Princesita- le respondió, con el ceño fruncido. Ella haciendo un esfuerzo por limitar al mínimo su hostilidad y la unigénita Lloyd comportándose altanera, como si ella tuviera la paciencia de tratar con personas como la malcriada hija de Buckley y Brooke.

-Insisto en que te irá fenomenal, Mary- intervino la pelirroja, intentando evitar una confrontación verbal entre la rubia y su amiga pelinegra.

-En fin… ¿Qué se siente ser candidata a Reina del Baile? Sinceramente llevo pensando todo este tiempo en lo genial que es estar sentada en la misma mesa con la futura reina del baile y no saber quién de las tres será- soltó un agudo chillido de emoción -¿No les parece excitante?- Mike rio al ver las expresiones de Nadine y Helga, ambas rubias con iguales muecas de desgana.

-Ya sabemos quién ganará…- Nadine miró a su amiga pelinegra con una sonrisa –Y seguramente serás la reina más hermosa de la H.S. 201- choco sus hombros con complicidad. El mesero llegó a dejar los pedidos de cada uno, y ver el solitario soufflé de carne que había pedido Josh les recordó que llevaba algunos minutos ausentado de la mesa.

-¿Quieres ir a buscar a Josh?- le preguntó Mike a la pelinegra que no pareció darse por aludida.

-Creo que te hablaban a ti, princesa Lloyd- Rhonda se giró a la rubia, ver el brazo de Harold posado en el respaldo de la silla de la chica la terminó enervando.

-No soy su niñera, sabe cuidarse solo- respondió de mal modo, cruzándose de brazos.

-Esos que vienen ahí ¿No son Gerald y Phoebe?- preguntó Sid, mirando por el ventanal que daba a la acera. De una limusina, efectivamente, acababa de bajar la pareja por excelencia de la pandilla.

-¡Lo son!- dijo una emocionada Nadine, bajo el pensamiento de "_entre más, mejor_" y le hizo una señal al mesero para que se acercara, sin que se diera cuenta del aspecto enfermo que había adoptado Helga… Rhonda y Harold sí que lo notaron, una sonrió complacida y el otro frunció el ceño con preocupación –Disculpe, ¿Podría indicarle al Host que esa pareja se sentará con nosotros? Y, si no es mucha molestia, ¿Nos pone dos lugares más en la mesa?- la menor de las Pataki se puso de pie abruptamente, ganándose la mirada sorprendida de todos los comensales alrededor de ella, viéndose abrumada, salió en dirección al baño sin mediar palabra alguna.

-¡Oh! No hay hielos… ¿Me trae un vaso con hielos?- exclamó Sid, consiguiendo que se encausara la rutina del resto luego del exabrupto de la rubia.

-¿No creen que Josh ya tardó mucho?- preguntó Iggy, mirando alrededor buscando alguna señal del castaño.

-A ti parece no importarte la ausencia de tu cita, Rhonda- le aguijoneó Sid, con intención de fastidiarla, y sonrió complacido cuando la escuchó bufar.

-A ti parece importarte demasiado la ausencia de mi cita, Sid- le respondió molesta.

-Hey, estamos conviviendo tranquilos… quizás por última vez en quién sabe cuánto tiempo- intervino Mike –vamos a continuar así. En paz- Mary estuvo de acuerdo en que deberían intentar continuar la velada de manera tranquila.

-Lamento la tardanza- expresó Josh Evans, volviendo de atender su llamada. Rhonda iba a preguntarle pero justo llegó a la mesa la pareja de la oriental y el moreno. La unigénita Heyerdahl usaba un sencillo vestido de corte évasé drapeado en líneas verticales, en una sola tela raso brillante color champagne, escote bañera y drapeado horizontal en la cintura. Su rostro era la pieza de arte esa noche, Phoebe siempre se limitaba a usar brillo labial, era una chica práctica que prefería optimizar su tiempo y enfocarlo en cosas más productivas, pero esa noche, ella había invertido en un maquillista y peinador profesional, eso se notaba, su cabello normalmente lacio, caía en perfectos bucles, y su mirada lucía mayor fuerza con los tonos café oscuros y la máscara para pestañas que le habían aplicado, seguramente cuidadosamente pensado para aprovechar la iluminación del evento para resaltar su belleza.

Y Gerald simplemente lucía arrebatador. Su barba y cabello celosamente recortados, su traje camisa y corbata completamente negros lo hacían ver exquisitamente seductor. Lo que llamaba la atención era el pin en su solapa. Era un círculo rosa, rodeado por uno rojo y de borde anaranjado. No eran colores comunes, ni una elección convencional, pero al ser el único toque de color en su atuendo atraía la mirada a ese punto en particular, sin poder evitarlo.

-Hola chicos, nos dijo el anfitrión que querían que nos sentáramos con ustedes- saludó la joven con un tono algo forzado –se lo agradecemos, pero queremos pasar este tiempo a solas- el moreno pareció perdido en sus pensamientos cuando se volteó buscando el apoyo de su novio ante sus palabras y quiso llamar su atención, pero al seguir su mirada, finalmente se dio cuenta de la razón de la distracción del nominado a rey del baile.

-Claro que entendemos Phoebe, además, aquí entre nosotros, tampoco querría sentarme a esta mesa con Rhonda aquí si pudiera elegir- Sid hizo el amago como si le estuviera contando un secreto que nadie más escucharía, Nadine le dio un fuerte codazo a su novio por ese comentario.

-¡Ahí estás Helga!- la sonrisa que le dedicó Harold era tentativa, como preguntándole si todo estaba bien.

La rubia cruzó miradas con su mejor amiga, ambas tensándose inmediatamente. Phoebe odió en ese momento lo hermosa que se veía la menor de las hermanas Pataki, y odió aún más percatarse de que Gerald seguía sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Phoebe, querida, siéntate con nosotros por favor- le pidió Rhonda, esperando convencerla, obteniendo cierto placer morboso en percibir la incomodidad que Phoebe provocaba en Helga en esos momentos –La cena previa al baile de graduación es una tradición que no estaría completa sin ustedes dos- la pelinegra señaló los lugares libres con un agraciado movimiento de mano.

-Gracias, Rhonda. Pero como he dicho, queremos estar a solas- y tomando de la mano a su novio se giró y caminó a la mesa para dos que les esperaba por petición de ella, no pensaba caer en los juegos de nadie, esa noche era un recuerdo que quería atesorar, quería que fuera inolvidable y perfecta. Quería que fuera algo a lo que pudieran aferrarse ambos cuando vivieran separados, cuando Gerald se fuera a Londres con Helga.

-Es una lástima que no hayan aceptado- se lamentó Lila.

-Oye Josh, ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Mike con cierta preocupación, mientras lívida, Helga ocupaba su asiento a lado de Harold.

-Sí, sí. No es nada- Rhonda se giró hacia él, notando apenas la palidez que ahora decoraba su piel, que antes no había tenido –Era mi mamá… no encuentran al capitán Pickles- el perro de Josh era un encantador Gran Danés que no tenía idea de su propio tamaño, y con el cual Rhonda nunca consiguió congeniar.

-Tranquilo, estoy segura que no significa nada malo… pronto lo encontrarán- le aseguró la pelinegra, tomando su mano y dándole un beso en la sien, sabía lo mucho que el castaño amaba a su compañero. Harold apartó la mirada. Helga lo miró de reojo confundida.

-Deberíamos cenar, se nos hará tarde- comentó Mary. Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

La merienda transcurrió entre parloteo sobre los recuerdos que tenían unos de otros, como la vez en la que Mike y Harold escondieron durante dos semanas unos gatitos sin hogar en el salón de Biología, o cuando Lila pasó por una fase experimental en la que intentó vestirse funky y hablar más en onda porque creía que así le gustaría más a Iggy, o como cuando durante unas vacaciones de primavera habían improvisado un torneo de futbéis en el campo Gerald, o qué tal cuando Rhonda y Nadine intentaron hacer cupcakes en el salón del club de economía doméstica para dar a los votantes durante la campaña de la pelinegra, o la vez en la que Sid y Stinky intentaron quedarse a dormir una noche en la casa abandonada de la octava y al día siguiente, sin ninguna explicación, amanecieron en la acera de sus respectivos hogares, o la ocasión en la que Peapod creyó que había descubierto una nueva fruta y todos estaban tan emocionados con ella, para descubrir que se trataba de un fruto exótico ya conocido en países del sur llamado carambola… había tantos buenos momentos compartidos, pensar en que no compartirían un aula de nuevo, les rompía el corazón.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al salón del hotel que el consejo estudiantil había rentado para el baile, gran parte de la clase ya estaban ahí. Risas y música llenaban el ambiente, rodeándolos de una bruma de adrenalina que los hizo correr hacia la entrada emocionados, querían integrarse de una vez por todas a la celebración, después de todo, llevaban demasiado tiempo esperando para vivir esa noche.

La cosa empezó relajada: las parejas bebiendo ponche, algunas en la pista de baile y decenas saludos por doquier. Los graduados iban llegando y saludándose... hablando del último partido de baloncesto, que perdieron, o del año que habían pasado y de lo duro que han sido los últimos meses sin parar ni un minuto de juntar créditos para las aplicaciones a universidades y pasar los exámenes finales, todos bastante orgullosos de su papel durante ese tiempo.

No se percataron del momento en el que dejó de verse a ningún profesor en el lugar.

Poco a poco, la pista de baile terminó llena y finalmente llegó el momento de anunciar a los reyes del baile, Chloe Lukasiak sería quien hiciera la presentación, según lo convenido en el consejo estudiantil, aun en contra de la opinión de Rhonda. De repente la pantalla en el escenario se puso a negro.

Expectación.

Entonces llegó la presentación de fotos, un montón de instantáneas de los eventos a lo largo de los tres años de preparatoria, de los equipos y clubes, y de momentos azarosos capturados por la cámara, como la legendaria guerra de comida en la cafeteria. Con frecuencia se oían "oooooh" o risas, pero lo más frecuente era un "¡ah! ¿Te acuerdas de eso?". Los recuerdos. La verdad es que la escuela es toda una experiencia... formas una conexión muy fuerte al estudiar a lado de muchas personas durante muchísimas horas y varios años.

Ese lazo es difícil de olvidar.

Pero había que dejarse la sensiblería y era hora de que la reina de belleza anunciara a los reyes del baile.

Al volver la iluminación, al centro del escenario había dos tronos soberbios, tapizados en terciopelo rojo y con detalles pintados de color oro. La pantalla mostró primero imágenes de los tres candidatos a Rey esa noche, y finalmente, después de una tensa expectativa, la chica leyó el nombre de Josh Evans… la algarabía que se vivió durante el camino al escenario del capitán del equipo de futbol fue abrumadora.

Se realizó la coronación del castaño, se le entregó su cetro y su corona, y se le invitó a tomar asiento en su trono.

Fue entonces el tan ansiado momento de la coronación de la reina del baile. Rhonda casi se ahoga al contener por tanto tiempo la respiración, sujetando tan fuerte las manos de Nadine y Lila a cada lado que las pobres casi terminan con los dedos morados.

Las imágenes de las candidatas a reina aparecieron en la pantalla.

Las rubias se veían encantadoras, pero especialmente Nadine lucía como una modelo. Las esperanzas abandonaban su cuerpo, Rhonda realmente lo deseaba tanto que, si era Helga quien lo obtenía, terminaría perdiendo la cabeza.

Chloe abrió el sobre con parsimonia.

La multitud comenzó a pedir a voz en grito que leyera el nombre en el papel.

La reina de belleza separó sus labios.

Y entonces las exclamaciones de júbilo estallaron en sus oídos, incapaz de escuchar nada más.

-¡Eres tú Rhonda!- gritó emocionada Lila.

-¡Eres la reina del baile!- le habló Nadine intentando hacerse oír y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

A la pelinegra casi se le salieron las lágrimas. Se hizo espacio como pudo entre la gente. Con toda esa emoción, con toda esa expectativa e interés, ¿Quién iba a notar que todas las salidas eran bloqueadas?

Rhonda finalmente alcanzó el escenario. Había preparado hacía muchos años un discurso para ese momento, uno que había cambiado con el tiempo, pero que se conservaba en esencia igual. Estando de pie frente a su generación, con la corona, el cetro y la capa colocados, con Chloe Lukasiak irradiando envidia a su lado y pidiéndole que le dedicara unas palabras al resto… todo lo que ensayó frente a su espejo todos los días desde hacía un mes, se le borró.

-Hay alguien sin quien yo no estaría hoy aquí frente a ustedes- el nombre de Lorenzo pululaba en la punta de su lengua, pero entonces recordó los últimos meses en los que se sentía desarmada, incapaz de continuar, atormentándose por lo que había descubierto, culpándose de no poder corresponder debidamente los sentimientos de su gran amigo… Quien había procurado mantener esas piezas unidas había sido sólo una persona, sólo hubo alguien en quien pudo apoyarse para continuar avanzando –Y esa persona es…- hubo quien, escuchando lo que Rhonda decía, creyó que sabía lo que diría, pero se equivocó –Josh Evans- y los chicos estallaron en aplausos para sus nuevos rey y reina. Rhonda finalmente se sentaba en el trono con el que tanto soñó y tanto se esmeró por obtener. Ambos reyes se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron con complicidad… estiraron sus manos para tomar la del otro… y entonces…

Algo les cayó encima.

Rhonda cerró los ojos en cuanto lo sintió, algo sólido, pegajoso y alargado se había estrellado en su cabeza. Y una milésima de segundo después, se encontraba bañada en un líquido caliente y de un olor muy particular que no supo reconocer… eso hasta que empezaron los gritos, probablemente al segundo siguiente.

Wellington tuvo que abrir los ojos, y la primera imagen con la que se encontró fue la de Josh… con unas vísceras en el regazo y pedazos de carne peluda en la cabeza y hombros… bañados en sangre.

Entonces supo lo que le había caído a ella… órganos…

Y ese olor…

Era metálico.

Sintió arcadas.

El pánico se esparció como pólvora y la muchedumbre de adolescentes con la mayoría de edad recién cumplida, corrieron a querer abrir las puertas, sin ningún éxito.

Rhonda no se lo podía creer… estaba bañada en sangre… ¿De quién eran los órganos? Era lo único en lo que podía pensar.

Y entonces, pareció que se había ido completamente la luz… fueron unos segundos en los que cundió el pánico y muchos gritaron e intentaron moverse, golpeándose o tropezando.

Cuando la luz volvió, Rhonda y Josh estaban atados a sus tronos y una cabeza rodó por el escenario.

-¡Capitán Pickles!- vociferó el castaño con ira y abnegado horror matizando su tono. En la pantalla comenzó a sucederse un video… era Rhonda en su habitación, hablando por teléfono, en ropa interior. En él, se reía, "_El único defecto de Josh se llama Capitán Pickles_" decía, y cuanod terminaba se volvía a repetir como un bucle.

-¿Tú dijiste eso?- le preguntó un iracundo el recién coronado rey del baile.

-Sí, pero… no irás a pensar que yo tuve que ver en esto- le dijo asustada, muy asustada. La pelinegra no tardó en vomitar en el escenario. Mientras tanto, el grupo había entrado en una completa histeria, e intentaban variadas formas de poder salir.

-Buenas noches H. S. 201- se escuchó entonces una voz que evidentemente usaba un distorsionador –Les habla Curly, su vicepresidente, ¿Cómo la están pasando?- de pronto, la multitud hizo silencio de pura conmoción al escucharlo preguntar aquello.

-¿Para qué usa un distorsionador de voz?- preguntó alguien.

-Quiere negar que hizo esto- le respondió Phoebe, aferrada a Gerald.

-Espero que se la estén pasando de muerte- y rio como un demente… como el demente en el que se había ido convirtiendo frente a todos y no se dieron cuenta -¿Bebieron ponche?... Oh, todos bebieron ponche… lo sé… porque bailar da mucha sed, ¿verdad?- aquello era tétrico, muchos estaban comenzando a escalar en su nivel de histeria.

-¿Curly? ¡Curly, te ordeno que me desates ahora!- gritó Rhonda. Josh estaba catatónico como para comprender lo que sucedía.

-¡Ya no me das órdenes, perra!- gritó iracunda la voz –Disculpen mi exabrupto… les decía que, seguramente todos bebieron ponche… bien, tengo una confesión que hacer… dos, en realidad- se corrigió –Estoy enamorado de Rhonda Wellington Lloyd- al escucharlo sintió un estremecimiento recorrerla y miró al público con nerviosismo… nadie iba a ayudarla –Y la siguiente confesión… es que, he envenenado las bebidas, todas aquellas servidas aquí y el ponche, también les puse veneno- fue entonces que la bomba terminó por estallar… todos los presentes comenzaron a comportarse erráticamente, dándose empujones, tirando a otros, sin importarles si alguien está ya en el suelo y lo pisan… la sangre que manchaba su piel comenzaba a secarse y la pelinegra a perder la fe -¡Silencio! Pronto empezarán a presentar síntomas… dolor de cabeza, náuseas, vómito con sangre y finalmente la inconciencia… así que, yo que ustedes, haría lo que me dijeran para beber el antídoto… Y se los daré con una condición… Josh Evans debe morir- el silencio se volvió masivo –Su adorado rey de por sí morirá, él también ha bebido del ponche, y si no lo matan ustedes, dejaré que tengan una muerte lenta y dolorosa todos los presentes- el pelinegro guardó silencio unos minutos de reflexión –ustedes sabrán, qué harán… pero ese malnacido muere hoy por tocar a Rhonda, ¡Muere hoy! ¿Ustedes quieren morir con él?- y se hizo el silencio más perturbadoramente prolongado en el que Rhonda hubiese estado.

Josh sollozaba, llamando a su canino.

La multitud cuchicheaba.

Rhonda luchaba por zafarse, lastimándose más.

-¡Debe ser mentira!- gritó alguien desde el anonimato.

-¡Sí, no le crean!- el segundo, hasta que el salón estaba repleto de expresiones similares.

De la nada, otro grito se escuchó.

-¡Ella ha vomitado sangre!- exclamó una animadora, mientras apuntaba con el dedo a Agatha. La teoría de la histeria colectiva es muy interesante. Varios más empezaron a mostrar algunos de los síntomas que Curly les mencionó, y la histeria colectiva hizo su trabajo.

De pronto, la locura desató el caos en aquel sitio.

Un grupo numeroso, corrió al escenario. Se subieron gritando frases ininteligibles, y rodearon a Josh.

Rhonda gritaba, desgarrando su garganta, lastimándose sus cuerdas vocales.

Quienes intentaron impedirlo fueron reducidos por otros más entre la multitud, aterrados ante la idea de morir envenenados.

La regla del bien común.

Molieron a Josh a golpes, lo dejaron al borde de la muerte y continuaron golpeándolo como si ellos no se sintieran satisfechos…

De pronto, las puertas se abrieron de par en par, los sprinklers se activaron.

-Vivan, les obsequio su ansiado antídoto mis verdugos… beban, bébanlo- y todos desesperados se empujaban y encimaban para poder capturar con su lengua la mayor cantidad de gotas de antídoto, angustiados de no conseguir suficiente.

Finalmente, se fueron. Huyeron cuando cayeron en cuenta de su crimen. Se largaron esperando que no se escalara a la policía, pero Phoebe Heyerdahl no toleraría algo así, y lo primero que hizo fue salir a llamar a las patrullas y a una ambulancia.

Harold corrió a desatar a Rhonda. La chica se lanzó al cuerpo inmóvil de Josh y lloró… lloró amargamente… porque la muerte del chico estaba sobre sus hombros… ella lo había asesinado indirectamente… la sangre que salía de él, la bañaba, mezclándose con la del capitán Pickles, y mientras ella continuaba aferrada al castaño, mientras la pandilla hacía llamadas y caminaba frenéticamente, Harold se aferró a ella, y la acunó.

-Esto no es tu culpa- le susurró, terminando por tirar el castillo de naipes en el que se había convertido su vida… que se desmoronaba frente a sus ojos… y ella sólo podía pensar en lo buen chico que era Josh y en cómo no se merecía nada de eso…

-Está muerto- escuchó a alguien decir, y quería gritar, quería gritarles que no, pero no salía ningún sonido de sus labios, y no podía soltarse de él…

-No estás sola- le llegó lejano, no supo si fue Lila o Nadine… no podía parar el llanto, ni callar su dolor convertido en una furiosa voz que parecía ser la suya, la que había perdido.

Su hermoso collar, su tesoro invaluable, completamente impregnado con la sangre de su rey del baile…


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad indiscutible de Craig Barttlet.**

**Mario DV, me has inspirado. Los siguientes personajes que serán protagonistas de los capítulos por venir serán Lila, Brainny e Iggy. Me encanta cómo piensas. ^3^**

**El siguiente capítulo será acerca de los dulces 16 de Helga y aunque tendrá como protagonistas a estos tres querubines, también contendrá mucho de Gerald y Helga... mi pareja favorita :D**

**Sin más preámbulos, DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA.**

**IGGY-LILA-BRAINNY**

Durante el verano entre secundaria y preparatoria, el padre de Lila finalmente le permitió inscribirse en el curso intensivo de actuación que tanto le había recomendado su prima.

Tenía que tomar el autobús a primera hora para poder llegar a tiempo, pero poco le importó que tuviera que madrugar cada día de sus vacaciones veraniegas. Después de todo, al que madruga Dios le ayuda, y de todas formas no tenía muchos planes. Rhonda siempre vacacionaba con su familia fuera del país, y Nadine visitaba a unos familiares en California… tristemente, ahí terminaba la lista de personas con las que ella pudiera compartir su tiempo. Era difícil hacer amigas porque a la mayoría de las chicas les molestaba la atención que le daban los niños, al ser porrista durante la secundaria, muchos chicos se acercaron a ella pero pronto se dio cuenta que no buscaban su amistad. Eso descartaba la convivencia con los varones. Así que el curso de actuación le daba algo productivo que hacer con su tiempo libre, el cual, era demasiado.

Su primer día llegó, ella realmente se esmeró en su apariencia. Mascada al cuello, blusa de holanes, falda ceñida y a la rodilla, tacones bajos… Rhonda se habría sentido muy orgullosa de ella.

Se subió al autobús casi vacío y se sentó en la tercera fila de asientos. Aun no terminaba de colocarse el labial coral que Nadine le regaló por su cumpleaños, y al sacar su espejo, le sorprendió ver en él un rostro familiar en la fila de atrás. Se giró para cerciorarse. Había tenido razón. Iggy dormía recargado en el cristal de la ventana, ¿A dónde se dirigiría tan temprano?

Pero además, su vestimenta era extraña. Usaba una chaqueta de cierre debajo del cual se apreciaba una camisa blanca y una corbata negra, pantalones de vestir y zapatos de charol del mismo color. Demasiado formal. Contrastaba un poco con su chaqueta y el piercing en su nariz.

Se giró en su asiento, contrariada. Suponía que no debió de haberse enterado. Ellos comían en la misma mesa, y cuando habló sobre sus planes durante el verano jamás mencionó nada en donde remotamente tendría que vestir así.

Intentó concentrarse en su maquillaje. La duda pululando ufana por su mente.

Se dio cuenta que realmente no sabía mucho sobre él. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que fueran amigos… se sentaban a la misma mesa, en la hora del almuerzo, todos los días desde sexto grado… Conversaban, pero siempre cuando estaban rodeados por los demás, si se cruzaban ella siempre lo saludaba con la mano desde la distancia y él le respondía con un movimiento de cabeza que le hacía saber que la había visto… ¿Se podían considerar amigos? Una vez él le dejó que ella se comiera su postre, pero el mismo gesto lo había tenido con Peapod muchísimas más veces, y con Gerald… Rhonda y Nadine nunca comían postre así que no sabía cómo hacer la comparación de manera objetiva…

Nunca había dedicado tanto tiempo en pensar en él.

Recordaba que en algún momento del último año de secundaria, Nadine le dijo que era obvio que Iggy estaba interesado en ella… Y Rhonda mencionó que más bien estaba desesperado por un poco de atención de su parte. Miró de reojo al chico en el asiento, su aliento empañaba un poco el cristal, parecía apacible. Eso era lo más cerca que había estado de él. Nunca se sentaban a lado en la mesa de la cafetería, ¿Cómo podían sus amigas creer que él estaba interesado en ella?

Sacudió su cabeza. Su parada estaba cerca. Al pedirla, y bajar, notó que detrás de ella, mientras el autobús se alejaba, había bajado también Iggy, que caminaba en dirección opuesta a donde debía ir ella.

_"__¿No me reconoció?" _se preguntó por un breve segundo, hasta que recordó la clase a la que tenía que acudir.

Así se sucedieron las primeras semanas, solo que esta vez, se sentaba en el asiento de atrás del castaño. Él siempre iba dormido. No parecía haberse dado cuenta que usaban el mismo transporte.

Entonces, un viernes, al terminar su clase, el grupo se puso de acuerdo para visitar un café temático del boulevard. Mientras caminaban, una de las chicas del curso, llamada Lucy Bale, le explicaba a Lila que se trataba de un sitio de cosplay, también llamados maid café en la cultura japonesa. Lila no era ni de cerca una conocedora del anime y sus derivados culturales, mucho menos se le podía considerar una Otaku. Lucy lo era. Hasta la médula. Habló todo el trayecto sin parar sobre el origen de esos restaurantes, y que el que visitarían en particular, no sólo trabajaban chicas, también chicos. La pelirroja llegó a la cafetería temática bastante mareada con toda la información, de por sí abrumada como estaba, no supo con qué palabra describir cómo se sintió cuando vio a Iggy acercarse a su mesa con unos menús bajo el brazo, vestido con la camisa blanca, la corbata negra y los pantalones de vestir de cada mañana, pero sustituyendo su chaqueta, usaba un saco de botones cruzado en el que llevaba un reloj de bolsillo que se asomaba y cuya cadena brillaba dorada, más unos blanquísimos guantes de tela terminando el disfraz de mayordomo que le hacía ver bastante apuesto… se había peinado distinto, todo su cabello hacia atrás, y podía ver que usaba maquillaje, y no de una forma femenina, sino para acentuar sus rasgos varoniles.

Estaba tan concentrada observándolo que no se dio cuenta cuando él la vio a ella.

Se congeló a media bienvenida, con la carta extendida en el aire y una sonrisa tensa en los labios.

¡Su secreto había quedado de nuevo al descubierto!

Que trabajaba en un maid café.

Regresando a su papel, que si no interpretaba sería echado de su trabajo, intentó disimular que conocía de forma personal a la clienta.

-Buenas tardes, amas. Estoy a su servicio- y se inclinó al frente. Las chicas chillaron emocionadas.

-¿Puedo tomarme contigo una foto? ¿Con quién tengo que pagar el costo extra?- preguntó una Lucy Bale extasiada, parecía a punto de babear por la forma en la que parecía absorber la imagen del chico frente a ella.

-El costo de la fotografía será cargado a su cuenta, ama. Será un placer para mí complacerle…- y volvió a inclinarse. Su corazón latiendo desbocado, sin saberlo, el de Lila también. Sobre todo, cuando se vio en la necesidad, por el papel que se esperaba que interpretaba, de tomar delicadamente la mano de Lucy, asegurándose que los dedos apenas se rozaran, y la instara a ponerse de pie para tomarse la fotografía juntos.

Después de la comida y de que unas emocionadas chicas abandonaran la cafetería, Lila se quedó un poco detrás con el pretexto de que se olvidó algo y buscó la entrada trasera, rápidamente le escribió a Iggy, (hace algunos años que habían intercambiado números telefónicos todos los que se sentaban en la misma mesa) diciéndole que se encontraba fuera, y le esperó en el estrecho callejón. Cuando él finalmente salió, se había quitado los guantes y el saco. Se imaginó que no quería ensuciarlos, y tenía una mirada desesperada en el rostro.

-¿Vas a burlarte?- Lila se detuvo en cuanto lo escuchó… ¿Para qué volvió? ¿Para qué le escribió? ¿Qué quería hacer? ¿Qué le quería decir? En realidad no lo había pensado mucho y el silencio terminó por crispar los nervios del pobre Iggy –Si vas a chantajearme con esto…- pero él tampoco sabía cómo continuar, Lila era perfecta, no tenía nada en su contra, nada con qué amenazarle.

-Sólo… sólo quería asegurarme de que… de que estabas bien- Iggy la miró sorprendido.

-Sí… estoy bien- y aliviado, se dio cuenta de que era la pequeña Sawyer, demasiado amable para su propio bien –me asusté- admitió sin saber la razón de su confesión –He mantenido esto en secreto todo el verano… necesitaba el dinero y aquí las propinas son muy buenas… quiero comprar un auto- se sonrojó –tuve que hacerme una identificación falsa, era requisito ser mayor de edad- la pelirroja asintió.

-No diré nada. No te preocupes- y le sonrió intentando tranquilizarlo –pero… ¿Por qué quieres que sea un secreto?- el chico la miró incrédulo.

-¿Escuchaste cómo tengo que hablar y vestir? ¿Sabes lo que esto le haría a mi reputación si se supiera?- Lila se sintió decepcionada con la respuesta. No sabía qué esperó escuchar, pero ciertamente no era aquello… Ella no podría estar con un chico que prefería mantener su pose que ser sincero.

-Deberías tener más fe en tus amigos- y se alejó, sin agregar nada más.

Esa mañana, Iggy no vestía su chaqueta usual, sino una chamarra de gorro, quería ocultar un poco de miradas ajenas las ojeras y bolsas debajo de sus ojos, al menos hasta que estuviera en su sesión de maquillaje en el trabajo. Quizás era de las cosas que más le molestaban de su trabajo, el maquillaje. Pero sinceramente, le favorecía bastante, así que no se quejaba de eso.

No pudo dormir. Le daba vueltas y vueltas a la frase de Lila. La única buena noticia es que encontrarse había sido una coincidencia y que no volvería a pasar.

El autobús hizo otra parada programada.

Las puertas se abrieron y por ellas entró una pelirroja que había estado embargando los pensamientos del castaño.

La miró incrédulo, sobre todo cuando se sentó en el asiento frente a él… ¿Ahora lo seguía?

-Oye… ¿Qué crees que haces?- le habló a Lila, haciéndose hacia adelante. La chica dio un saltito sorprendida en su asiento y se giró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, quizás metió la pata y en realidad ella no lo había visto.

-Iggy, hoy no estás dormido- el asombro en su tono le sirvió de indicativo al chico para deducir que no era la primera vez que ella tomaba el autobús y que lo había visto viajar dormido.

-Desde cuándo- le exigió.

-Todo el verano, así es como llego a mis clases de actuación- respondió tímidamente. Iggy suspiró. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? El verano casi terminaba. Tenía que dejar de ser tan distraído.

-Supongo que no hace daño entonces que te sientes conmigo- y se sonrojó cuando la vio sonrojada –Quiero decir, es más seguro para ti si nos hacemos compañía- Lila sonrió y asintió.

El resto de los días de verano, se sentaban juntos en el autobús y él caminaba con ella hasta su edificio donde tomaba sus clases del curso intensivo. Lucy y ella lo visitaban seguido en la cafetería, a pesar de las continuas protestas de él. Lila se sintió feliz. Había hecho más amigos. Iggy y Lucy… Aquel verano lo atesoraba con cariño.

Durante el invierno de su primer año de preparatoria, Lila daba un paseo por los patios de la escuela cubiertos por una capa de nieve blanca…

Sus clases de Ciencias Sociales habían sido suspendidas por una incapacidad de la maestra. Deseaba que tuviera una pronta recuperación, y la recomendación del director era que se quedaran adentro como si esas horas se trataran de sesiones de estudios individuales. Normalmente la pelirroja seguía esa recomendación, pero ese día se había peleado con Iggy, y no entendía el enfado del chico. Reaccionó mal porque un chico de segundo le había dicho que era hermosa y le había pedido el número, y ella se lo dio, porque sentía que era una grosería no hacerlo.

El aire frío la ayudaría a aclarar su mente. Disfrutaba hablar con Iggy, e ir a visitarlo con Lucy los fines de semana en el café. Pero… ¿Él también disfrutaba de su compañía? ¿Por qué se había puesto así?

Cuando pasó cerca de un arbusto especialmente grande y cubierto en nieve, alguien jaló de ella. Por un momento lo único que pudo ver fueron dos ojos cafés que con la luz del sol se veían casi rojizos… hasta que el dueño de esos ojos la chistó.

Brian Kelvin, castaño de lentes y mejor amigo de Helga Pataki, llevó un dedo a sus labios y le hizo la señal universal del silencio. Lila parpadeó confundida, la mirada del chico era bastante intensa, ¿Por qué la había jalado? ¿Por qué le miraba fijamente? ¿Por qué le pedía que callara? Y entonces lo escuchó.

Era una voz femenina, una voz hecha para recitar poesía, y parecía que eso hacía. Y las palabras que le llegaban a sus oídos eran conmovedoras, tanto, que se le erizó la piel.

_"__Hoy siento añoranza por tus ojos… ¿Hace cuánto que no veo tus ojos?_

_Hoy siento añoranza por tus labios… ¿Hace cuánto que no beso tus labios?_

_Hoy siento añoranza por tus manos… ¿Hace cuánto que no me acarician tus manos?_

_Y como dijo Neruda, podría escribir los versos más tristes esta noche._

_Pero yo podría hacerlo de noche, de madrugada, de día, de tarde, a sol y a luna… y sin ningún astro en el cielo también._

_Porque en tu mirada encontré algo, hallé lo que me hacía falta, y sin buscarlo._

_Porque en tus labios lo encontré todo, hallé lo que ya poseía, y sin buscarlo._

_Y tus manos… ¡Oh, tus manos! Fuentes de consuelo y calidez, de pasión y compasión._

_¿Cómo fue que te perdí? ¿Cómo fue que te dejé ir? _

_¿Por qué he de vivir la maldición de verte en mis sueños y no tenerte al despertar?_

_Hoy siento añoranza por tus ojos… ¿Hace cuánto que no veo tus ojos?_

_Hoy siento añoranza por tus labios… ¿Hace cuánto que no beso tus labios?_

_Hoy siento añoranza por tus manos… ¿Hace cuánto que no me acarician tus manos?_

_Y como dijo Neruda, podría escribir los versos más tristes esta noche."_

Lila enrojeció cuando la voz fue muriendo en un lacónico verso final, y se dio cuenta que no había podido despegar su mirada de la del castaño y que continuaba aferrada a su mano, los versos haciendo eco en su mente.

La pelirroja retiró su mano asustada cuando se dio cuenta de la sonrisa febril del joven. El de lentes se puso de pie y luego escuchó un puño estrellándose contra él. Asustada, Lila se puso de pie para observar a una rubia alejándose haciendo rabietas y a un castaño con el rostro un poco magullado.

-¡Oh por Dios! Brainny- le dijo dulcemente y lo ayudó a llegar a la enfermería de la escuela –No deberías espiar a una señorita cuando se está desahogando así…- y lo vio sonreír más, sin que le dijera nada. Pero su mirada era tan elocuente que tampoco era necesario. Lila volvió a sonrojarse. La intensidad de los sentimientos de Helga eran abrumadores… su talento era abrumador. Entendía la atracción de Brian hacia la rubia. Helga era la encarnación de la pasión. Pero el chico no podía seguir siendo receptor de los golpes de la Pataki –es por tu propio bien- y Brian la miró como si nunca hubiese escuchado esa frase, como si le costase entender lo que significaba. Una vez en la enfermería, no encontraron a nadie.

Lila suspiró. Ella podría curarle. Lo dejó sentado en la camilla y comenzó a buscar el material que necesitaría.

-Aah… aah… segunda gaveta- la pelirroja lo miró de reojo y sonrió. Eran las primeras palabras que intercambiaban… "_Segunda gaveta, intentaré recordar esa frase_" pensó con ternura, era gracioso cómo podías conocer a alguien desde siempre y no conocerlo en lo absoluto. Cuando halló lo que buscaba en el cajón que le indicó el castaño comprendió que había estado demasiadas veces en la enfermería, y eso era algo que ella no sabía de él.

Recordó la intensidad de su mirada, y cómo su corazón latía desbocado sin saber si era por él o por las palabras que Helga recitaba.

Sacudió su cabeza y procedió a curarle.

Él no le quitó la mirada de encima ni un segundo. Esa intensidad de nuevo erizándole la piel. Poniéndola nerviosa.

-¡Listo! Como nuevo- le sonrió cordial y él amplió su sonrisa a una de oreja a oreja –Tengo que asistir a mi siguiente clase o el profesor no me dejará entrar, ¿Qué sigue en tu horario?- él no respondió, sólo la miró, aun sonriendo -¿Quieres que caminemos juntos? Yo iré a Biología- él continuó de la misma forma y Lila se encogió de hombros, decidiendo que lo tomaría como un sí. Lo haló de su muñeca y lo llevó a la salida de la enfermería. Caminaron por los pasillos en un apacible silencio hasta estar frente al aula de Biología –Gracias por dejarme escuchar a Helga… realmente fue muy bello… es la cita más rara de mi vida- y rio un poco, sin darse cuenta cómo la miraba Brian o el peso de lo que había dicho –Espero que la próxima vez que escuchemos poesía, el autor sepa que estamos ahí y no termine golpeándote- y se giró para entrar en su clase, dejando a un confundido, muy, muy confundido chico, detrás.

Iggy la había invitado a la inauguración de la tienda de una de sus tías. Y ella llevó a Lucy.

De nuevo, por alguna razón eso enfadó al chico y discutieron una vez más. ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal? El verano del primer año de preparatoria iniciaba, ellos habían estado llevándose cada vez mejor. Pensó que ya no habría fricciones entre ellos. Con lo que le gustaba estar con él. Eric, el chico de segundo que le pidió su número, le había estado insistiendo para que salieran, pero por alguna razón, ella sentía que traicionaría a Iggy si aceptaba, es decir, le molestó tanto que le hubiese dado su teléfono, ¿por qué le molestó tanto?

Salió de la plaza sintiéndose desdichada. Ni siquiera le avisó a Lucy que se iba. En ese momento, detestaba a Iggy por confundirla tanto. Era más fácil cuando visitaba el café y él tenía que ser encantador y servicial, la ponía completamente roja y hacía que latiera su corazón de forma indecentemente rápida cuando lo miraba vestido así, con ese porte y esa actitud.

¿Por qué Iggy no podía ser sincero con ella?

Nadine, Rhonda y Lucy siempre le estaban diciendo lo mucho que ella le gustaba a él. Eran tan insistentes que ella empezaba a creerlo, pero entonces ¿Por qué no le decía algo?

Y para colmo, ese año sus calificaciones habían sido descorazonadoras, y su padre la inscribió en las clases de regularización de verano de la preparatoria en lugar de permitirle volver al curso de actuación.

Eso la tenía desecha. Y estaba tan confundida. Iggy la confundía.

Caminaba sin rumbo cuando a través de la vitrina de un escaparate vio a Brian comprando en lo que parecía una tienda de cómics. Su primer encuentro se había repetido un par de veces, escuchar a Helga recitar era… indescriptiblemente emocionante, ella podía hacerte vibrar por dentro con su voz, con sus palabras, con su dolor. Se avergonzaba de admitir que disfrutaba espiarla con Brainny… pero fuera de eso, sólo se saludaban en las clases que compartían o si se encontraban por el pasillo, le recordaba un poco a su relación con Iggy antes de que descubriera su secreto, pero ella quería que fueran amigos. Esa le pareció una oportunidad tan buena como cualquier otra. Entró decidida a la tienda y se sintió tan desorientada que se congeló en el dintel ¿Qué clase de tienda era aquella?

Habían escobas, túnicas, figuras de criaturas, sombreros puntiagudos, corbatas de colores vibrantes, esferas doradas con alas colgando del techo intercaladas con velas de luz LED, disfraces, máscaras de más criaturas… ¿Qué tipo de aficiones tenía el castaño?

-Aah… Lila…aah- escuchar su nombre la sacó de su impresión inicial, se acercó al mostrador donde se encontraba Brian y no pudo evitar la pregunta que se le escapó.

-¿En dónde estamos?- preguntó confundida.

-¡Bienvenida al callejón secreto!- la exclamación de la dependienta sobresaltó a la pelirroja que se aferró inconscientemente al brazo de Brian, sonrojándolo –Aquí es donde una muggle ordinaria como tú, puede tener acceso a los objetos que se venden en el callejón Diagon aun cuando no tienes ni pizca de magia en ti- por alguna razón, se sintió muy ofendida con lo que le dijo esa señora.

-Aah… ella viene conmigo… aah… sólo deme… aah… el paquete- la dependienta les pidió que esperaran un momento y se agachó bajo el mostrador. Lila no entendía lo que pasaba y entendió menos cuando sacó una caja un poco alargada y se la tendió a Brian.

-Tenga usted, ¡el giratiempo!- el de lentes tomó entre sus manos la caja y Lila sufrió otro sobresalto cuando la dependienta agregó -¡No olvides! No aceptamos devoluciones y que un gran poder, conlleva una gran responsabilidad- la pelirroja se apretó aún más contra Brainny, sin entender aun lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Aah… eso es de… aah… Spiderman- le aclaró solicito el chico, haciendo enfadar un poco a la señora.

-Como sea, ya vete- el castaño tomó el paquete y salió de ahí con Lila colgada del brazo.

-Cielos, ¿Qué fue eso?- ambos caminaban por la acera, con el radiante sol sobre ellos.

-Aah… es una tienda de… aah… Harry Potter… aah… son los libros… aah… favoritos de Helga… aah… le compré un regalo… aah… de cumpleaños… aah… por sus dulces… aah… 16- Lila asintió sonriente.

-No sabía que sería pronto su cumpleaños- comentó -¿Sabes que esta es la conversación más larga que hemos sostenido?- el castaño la miró confundido, como si de nuevo, ella hablara un idioma que a él le costara entender -¿Te gustaría ir por un helado conmigo? Después puedes ayudarme a encontrar un regalo de mi parte para Helga- el de lentes pareció aún más desorientado.

-Aaah… ¿conmigo?- balbuceó nervioso.

-Sí, eso dije. Somos amigos. Salgamos juntos. Mañana inicio en mis clases de regularización y no tendré tanto tiempo- dijo desanimada. Brian sonrió, como siempre hacía.

-Aah… yo también iré… aah… a la escuela de… aah… verano… aah- la pelirroja se sorprendió genuinamente.

-¿Tú? Pero si eres muy bueno en matemáticas, y en física- el chico asintió.

-Aah… pero… aah… no son las únicas… aah… materias… aah… en Historia… aah… ciencias sociales… aah… educación física… aah… y Economía no soy… aah… tan bueno- Lila asintió.

-¿Qué tal si te ayudo y me ayudas? Yo soy muy buena en Historia y Ciencias sociales- aunque estaba exagerando un poco con la expresión 'muy buena'.

A Brian le brillaron los ojos y su corazón se brincó un latido… pero suponía que eso era normal porque seguramente tenía hambre. No tenía nada que ver con la idea de pasar más tiempo con la pelirroja que todavía lo sujetaba del brazo y lo guiaba a una heladería charlando feliz de que él aceptara ayudarla.

Para eso eran amigos. Así los llamó ella… Amigos.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimmer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad indiscutible de Craig Barttlet

Los rayos de sol se colaron entre las endebles tablas de la construcción de madera que se sostenía precariamente de las ramas del Poderoso Pete, después de todos esos años. El bullicio en las calles comenzaba al mismo tiempo que la población de la ciudad se preparaba para ir al trabajo, abrir sus negocios o llevar a los menores al colegio, el ruido comenzó a llegarle lejano, se dijo a sí misma que no era tan molesto como para obligarse a levantarse, si lo ignoraba, fácilmente podría dormir otra hora antes de que el tráfico matinal volviera inaguantable los sonidos que estaba percibiendo.

Se arrellanó lo más que pudo dentro de su bolsa de dormir cuando una alarma frenó sus intenciones por completo. Ese debía ser el teléfono de Marcy porque ella estaba segura de haber desactivado la suya cuando las letras en azul le advirtieron que sonaría en dos horas trece minutos… Previendo que estaría de mal humor, desistió de programarla y se acostó a dormir.

Evidentemente la castaña no había hecho lo mismo y para el colmo la maldita cosa continuaba sonando estridentemente con "Inmigrant Song" de Led Zepellin. Lanzó una patada hacia el costado de la aun profundamente dormida chica que sólo emitió un quejido que desesperó a la recién levantada joven. Haciéndose para atrás para coger impulso, y con toda la molestia que verla tan plácidamente dormida mientras su aparto la tenía despierta, Helga volvió a lanzarle otra patada a la chica

\- ¡Aagh! ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó con voz pastosa mientras se giraba a enfrentar el iracundo rostro de su amiga y la estridente canción se reanudaba para desesperación de la que intentaba despertarla

\- ¡Está sonando tu alarma! - se quejó, esperando obtener alguna reacción de la adolescente que parecía luchar por evitar que sus ojos se cerraran, y perdía lamentablemente - ¡Kornblum!¡ Te estoy hablando! - volvió a patearla, desesperada, el celular dentro de la bolsa de dormir de la castaña seguía sonando y no había manera de que Helga descartara la alarma sin meter su mano dentro del espacio personal de Marcy

-Maldición Pataki… sé que te he dicho que tus golpes son los de una debilucha, pero estás comenzando a fastidiarme- un poco ofendida con el comentario, Helga volvió a patear el saco de dormir con fuerza, o bueno, toda la fuerza que podía mientras estaba atrapada dentro de su propio saco, similar a una cola de sirena o al capullo de una oruga.

\- ¡Deja de hacerte la graciosa y apaga ese maldito ruido! - Marcy finalmente pareció cooperar con la rubia y buscó el celular para apagar la alarma, arrojándole una almohada a su compañera, a cuenta de las tres patadas que recibió –Por fin… silencio- agradeció, suspirando, y tomando la almohada que le fue arrojada se recargó en la pared de su izquierda, apoyándose en el mullido accesorio

-Es el primer día de las clases de regularización en la escuela- se quejó Marcy mientras revisaba sus redes sociales con los párpados cayendo pesadamente una y otra vez.

-Ya sé… odio ir a la escuela durante el verano- se quejó la rubia, intentando espiar sobre el hombro de su amiga la pantalla del móvil.

-Lo hubieras pensado antes de que te fuera tan mal en tus calificaciones- protestó la castaña, deseando haber pasado la noche en su mullida cama en lugar de esa incómoda casa del árbol.

-Sí, bueno… no vi que te quejaras cuando nos volábamos las clases de química- la castaña soltó algo como _"Detesto química"_ por lo bajo, mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a buscar sus pantalones por la habitación –Debiste haber desactivado esa alarma- se quejó de nuevo la rubia

-Tú deberías ser más agradecida. Ahora tenemos tiempo de ir a nuestras casas a ducharnos y por un cambio de ropa que no apeste a antro de cuarta- Marcy arrojó los zapatos de Helga en su dirección, obligándola a recoger sus piernas para evitar que le cayeran encima.

\- ¡Ten más cuidado! - la castaña soltó una risa y se giró para encarar a la menor de las Pataki.

-En serio, Pataki… sólo a alguien como tú se le ocurre que un día antes de iniciar las clases de verano es buena idea retar a Harold Berman a un partido nocturno de béisbol- Helga sonrió con cansancio.

-Suenas como si no te hubieras divertido- replicó la rubia –casi parece que lo de la alarma lo hiciste apropósito para poder llegar a clases y ver a alguien en particular- Marcy lamentó no tener otra cosa que arrojarle a la insolente chica.

-Y tú, casi parece que estás evitando a alguien en particular- el comentario no era malintencionado pero el rojo en las mejillas de la rubia terminó por pintar una maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro de Kornblum - ¿A quién evita la Gran Helga G. Pataki? - preguntó acercándose a la aludida que se negaba a mirarla de frente, evitando que su sonrojo quedara expuesto por más tiempo, pero distrayendo su atención de las pretensiones de la castaña. Marcy atacó con cosquillas a Helga, que reía desaforadamente y manoteaba con desesperación, odiaba las cosquillas, la sensación de la falta de aire en sus pulmones y la desesperación de no poder hacer que parara, eran dos cosas que ponían a la rubia con los cabellos de punta –Oh, vamos, dímelo…. Dime a quién estás evitando- Marcy frenó lo que hacía para darle tiempo a su amiga para responderle, no se esperó que usara el mismo truco sucio con ella.

Una vez se sintieron agotadas por la falta de aire y las risas que se mezclaban con el bullicio de la recién despertada ciudad, emprendieron el camino hacia la calle Bowery donde vivía la familia Kornblum. Caminaban en silencio, eso les agradaba a ambas, ninguna sentía la necesidad de llenar esos minutos con palabras fútiles y conversaciones triviales. Se sentían acompañadas en ese silencio.

Marcy sonrió rememorando la primera vez que vio a Helga como algo más que la bravucona del salón. Fue en octavo grado. Le habían dado dos semanas de castigo por patear las partes nobles de un chico de noveno grado que soltó un comentario sobre su físico… no le gustaba que los chicos hablaran de su físico, al menos no después de lo que pasó en el verano anterior, entre sexto y séptimo grado. Ahora se daba cuenta que no debió sorprenderle encontrarse a la rubia entre los alumnos que se presentaron al aula de castigo después de clases ese martes, pero en esos tiempos, fue lo más insólito que le pudo ocurrir. Y le trajo cierto alivio conocer a alguien en ese grupo, aunque la mirada de advertencia que le dirigió la rubia y que interpretó acertadamente como un "Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mí", la desmoralizó un poco. Su sonrisa se amplió, pensar que luego de esos quince días en detención dejaría de temerle a la Gran Helga G. Pataki… si se lo contaran a su versión de sí misma de cuarto grado, probablemente enloquecería de histeria. De eso habían pasado tres años, y no es que fueran las mejores amigas, apenas si conversaban, pero tenía la certeza de que, si llamaba a Helga, ella respondería, y haría lo que fuera que le pidiera, sin pedir explicaciones, aunque fuera algo desquiciado como desaparecer un cuerpo o envenenar a alguien. Lo mismo que ella había hecho cuando la llamó la noche anterior y luego le dijo que avisara en casa que dormiría con amigas para poder quedarse en la casa del árbol… Y a Kornblum le faltó tiempo para acatar su petición, sin chistar.

Ése era el tipo de lazo que se había formado entre ellas sin buscarlo...

De manera natural...

Sin frecuentarse...

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la calle donde vivía Marcy, la castaña terminó por preguntar algo que rondaba su mente desde que la noche anterior Helga la llamó para que salieran a pasar el rato, rompiendo uno de sus tácitos acuerdos entre ellas: Sin preguntas.

-Hey… Pataki…- al escuchar su nombre, la rubia pareció despertar de un letargo en el que no se percató que se había sumergido y parpadeó un par de veces para enfocar el rostro de su amiga - ¿Te comportas así por lo que escuchamos el viernes? - la mirada azulina de la chica se ensombreció en cuanto escuchó esa pregunta.

\- ¿Por qué habría de importar lo que escuchamos decir al cabello de cepillo el viernes? - replicó la rubia. Marcy la observó en silencio y asintió lentamente unos segundos después. Si la menor de las Pataki no quería hablar al respecto, ella no insistiría, ya había presionado demasiado el límite sólo al preguntar.

La mente de Helga vagó a aquel pasillo de la preparatoria en la que Kornblum y ella se dirigían en busca de Sid para cobrarle la apuesta que perdió contra la rubia y tomar prestado su auto y dar una vuelta durante la hora de estudio libre que les tocaba.

Encontraron a Sid hablando con el Johanssen, y aunque no lo pretendían, terminaron por escuchar cómo se quejaba el moreno porque no tenía tiempo a solas con Phoebe porque Helga siempre se invitaba sola a todas sus citas.

No entendía por qué eso la molestó tanto, no se había dado cuenta en qué momento la opinión de ese pelos de borrego le empezó a importar de esa manera. Lo cierto era que estaba dolida. Y una vez más, ese sentimiento de soledad que la perseguía desde que Arnold se había ido a San Lorenzo, la sobrecogió.

-Tienes razón… no sé por qué hago preguntas tan estúpidas- Marcy chocó su hombro contra el de Helga, dándole una pequeña sonrisa que hizo sonreír de igual forma a la rubia - ¡Ahora, corre! Deberías llegar a tu casa y ducharte… no me imagino al pobre de Brian soportando tu aroma toda la clase- y quien corrió fue la castaña, mientras reía e intentaba huir de la ira de Betsy y los cinco vengadores.

Gerald consultaba de nuevo la pantalla de su celular.

Pasaban cinco minutos de la hora habitual en la que se encontraba con Helga en esa esquina, si seguía esperándola, no llegaría a tiempo a la casa de Phoebe.

Ese día iniciaban las clases de regularización de verano y su novia lo había convencido de inscribirse voluntariamente ya que, aunque sus calificaciones fueron lo suficientemente buenas para acreditar sus materias, seguían siendo mediocres si buscaba aspirar a las mismas universidades que la oriental.

Una sonrisa sarcástica se le escapó... el primer año de preparatoria acababa de llegar a su fin y su novia ya lo presionaba para reunir los requisitos de aplicación a las universidades de la liga IVY, que eran las únicas que la oriental estaba considerando… aunque claro… sin decirle a su mejor amiga.

Consultó de nuevo la hora.

Phoebe enloquecería, detestaba la impuntualidad, y aunque evidentemente las clases donde repasarían el temario del año anterior y sólo los primeros temas del segundo curso eran una pérdida de tiempo para la pelinegra, y no se dirigía a la escuela en el primer lunes de las vacaciones de verano por la misma razón que él, de todas formas, pasaría su verano en esas aulas. La escuela ofrecía cursos avanzados de cálculo vectorial y ecuaciones diferenciales, para los de segundo que pasaban a tercero, y en los que la unigénita Heyerdahl había conseguido entrar. El moreno no sabía cómo había hecho algo así, y ella evadía darle una respuesta cuando preguntaba al respecto… Resultaba sospechoso.

A lo lejos, alcanzó a ver a una rubia que corría en su dirección, con esa ridícula gorra azul de nuevo. Últimamente, verla ocultar su cabello le molestaba todavía más, si eso era posible.

Solamente no lo entendía, ¿Por qué se esforzaba tanto en pasar desapercibida?

Gerald no era ciego… desde que la vio por primera vez en jardín de niños le pareció bonita, le gustaba mucho su cabello desde entonces. Pero luego arruinó su dibujo salpicándolo de pintura. Sonrió irónico, él sólo era daño colateral… Todas las bromas pesadas de la infancia que pensó que iban dirigidas a él, en realidad eran para Arnold… el moreno sólo había tenido la suerte de ser el mejor amigo del rubio.

Escapaba a su comprensión por qué, entonces, metía todo su cabello dentro de esa vieja gorra, y usaba ropa masculina y de dos tallas más grandes que la suya. La había visto muchas veces con traje de baño, y no se veía para nada como lo hacía esa mañana, con sus vaqueros de corte recto, deslavados y de mezclilla pesada, una playera blanca muy grande metida descuidadamente por dentro del pantalón, unas botas de piel negras, que parecían de un comando, y claro, la maldita gorra azul.

\- ¡Criminal, zopenco! ¿Por qué no te mueves? ¿No ves que Phoebe está esperando? –la realidad de la tardanza de la rubia no era únicamente la parada que había hecho en casa, luego de perseguir por unos metros a Marcy y verla entrar en su casa; Helga había pasado mucho tiempo decidiendo si ir a encontrarse con Gerald o enviarle un mensaje diciéndole que se verían en la escuela… tanto tiempo, que le daba vergüenza reconocer cuánto… Sólo podía decir que era demasiado para alguien que clamaba ser indiferente a lo que el Johanssen dijera o pensara. Entonces Phoebe llegó a su mente, la oriental era su mejor amiga, y las oportunidades para verse ya comenzaban a reducirse conforme se acercaban al final del primer año, su amiga se había autoimpuesto un estándar bastante elevado y una presión para alcanzar la excelencia académica que Helga no entendía.

Y si la rubia se aislaba a consecuencia de un comentario de pasillo, terminaría por perder el poco tiempo que podía robar de la apretada agenda de su mejor amiga. Eso fue lo que terminó por hacerle reaccionar y decidirse a encaminarse al punto de encuentro con el moreno desde que Gerald comenzó a acompañar a Phoebe por las mañanas en quinto grado… la rubia ya llevaba desde primero yendo con la pelinegra a la escuela, así que quien se invitó solo fue el Johanssen.

-Maldición, Pataki. ¿Cómo es que soy yo el reprendido si es a ti a quien se le hizo tarde? - reclamó mientras trotaba para alcanzar a la chica que no se detuvo ni siquiera para gritarle por quedarse pasmado.

\- ¡Deja de parlotear y mueve tus piernas más rápido, Geraldo! - le respondió, girando levemente su rostro, gritarle la hacía sentir mejor. Además… no era un pecado que el moreno quisiera pasar más tiempo a solas con su novia… se supone que los novios hacen eso ¿no?

\- ¡Odio que seas del club de atletismo! –le gritó con falta de aire por el esfuerzo que hacía al correr para alcanzar a la chica. La risa de la menor de las Pataki flotó por el viento haciendo que el enojo por el retraso de la joven desapareciera de la mente del moreno, ahora, él también reía.

Los señores Heyerdahl no podían sentirse más orgullosos de su hija, el padre de Phoebe henchía el pecho al verla guardar sus libros de cálculo avanzado en su mochila, dispuesta a sacrificar su verano por aceptar la privilegiada invitación que le hizo su escuela de ser parte de un curso que sólo estaba disponible para los mejores estudiantes de segundo año. Ellos ya sabían que grandes cosas le aguardaban a su preciosa princesita, pero verla tan motivada y concentrada en sus estudios, aun cuando salía con el segundo hijo de los Johanssen era un alivio para el señor Heyerdahl, que dio reticentemente su permiso a su hija con la preocupación de que la distrajera de superarse académicamente. Se alegraba de haberse equivocado.

El timbre del domicilio se hizo escuchar y Kyo consultó la hora en su reloj de muñeca, asintiendo complacido al ver la puntualidad de los amigos de su hija. Al abrir la puerta no fue ninguna sorpresa encontrarse al par tras ella, lo que sí era fuera de lo común era verlos jadeando y colorados, sudando y sonriendo como posesos.

\- ¿Ya está lista Phoebe, Señor Heyerdahl? - preguntó la rubia de carrerilla… juntando un poco las palabras dificultando al pelinegro entenderla.

La aludida se asomó tras la espalda de su padre y miró confundida a su novio y a su mejor amiga, ¿Por qué lucían como si acabaran de terminar de correr un maratón? No tuvo oportunidad de hacer esa pregunta en voz alta porque su padre ya le daba indicaciones de cómo debía mantenerse enfocada en ser la mejor de su clase y que se verían cuando pasaran a recogerla para asistir al evento de esgrima de su padre.

Finalmente, los tres caminaban hacia la escuela, pero una extraña sensación ponía incómoda a la oriental. Al prestar atención, se dio cuenta de cuál era la razón… Caminaban en silencio… Gerald y Helga no se dedicaban comentarios irónicos o sarcásticos, ni estaban compitiendo en nada… Aquello era anormal… Sus mañanas nunca eran tan pacíficas. Entonces se percató de algo más, Helga caminaba a casi un metro por detrás de la pareja. Phoebe giró su rostro y la vio algo decaída… ¿Habría pasado algo con Arnold que la estuviera preocupando así? Se volvió a girar, esta vez para ver el perfil del rostro de su novio, se veía bastante relajado, ¿Acaso no había notado la tensión en el ambiente? La pelinegra suspiró, desearía que Brainny estuviera con ellos, seguramente mejoraría el humor de la rubia. Miró sus manos entrelazadas. Gerald quizás se molestaría por lo que haría, sabía que no le gustaba cuando le daba su atención a Helga, pero realmente estaba muy preocupada. Ya después lidiaría con las pataletas de su novio, así que, soltándose del agarre, se dio vuelta en redondo para encarar a cierta Pataki que no notó el exabrupto de su amiga y terminó chocando con ella.

\- ¡Criminal, hermana! Casi te paso encima- al ver que la oriental se cruzaba de brazos y le daba la misma mirada que una madre que está a punto de reprender a su hijo le daría, cerró su boca e hizo mutis por el foro. Gerald miraba la escena pasmado, sintiéndose un poco perdido en por qué su novia lo soltaba y frenaba su camino a la escuela.

-Helga… No engañas a nadie- la rubia tragó saliva con dificultad, ¿Sabía Phoebe que estaba deliberadamente evitando al moreno para poder darle el espacio que tanto clamaba querer? –Obviamente estás deprimida por Arnold… otra vez- agregar las últimas dos palabras era realmente innecesario y sonrojó a la rubia, apenada de reconocer que era un hilo de pensamiento lógico. Lo que no era lógico fue lo que ocurrió justamente después. Gerald caminó directo a ella y le arrebató la gorra azul de su cabeza mientras decía...

-¡Por supuesto que te deprimes! Siempre usas esta vieja gorra, todo el tiempo te recuerda a él- las miradas del moreno y la rubia terminaron encontrándose, algo emanaba de esa conexión que dio escalofríos a Phoebe –Haznos un favor y de paso a ti misma y bótala a la basura… No necesitas estar pensando en él cada minuto de cada día si tanto daño te hace- Helga separó sus labios con intención de gritarle que se metiera en sus propios asuntos, pero no encontró su propia voz. Las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta, una pesadez en su pecho le impedía actuar como pensó, y terminó por entender que esa pesadez la provocaba la insistente mirada fija de Gerald en ella… No la miraba como siempre… y no le gustó nada esa sensación. Phoebe carraspeó, haciendo que Helga reaccionara.

-Puedes hacer lo que te plazca… esa gorra no es el problema- y a grandes zancadas dejó tras de sí a la pareja, poniendo rumbo a la escuela, ignorando los llamados de Phoebe tras ella, que tampoco la seguía.

\- ¿Por qué has sido tan insensible con ella? - le reprochó la pelinegra al quedarse sola con el moreno.

\- ¿De qué hablas? He solucionado el problema- replicó encogiéndose de hombros, aunque por dentro se preguntaba si quizás se había pasado un poco con la rubia, que los hubiera abandonado así no solía pasar desde séptimo grado.

\- ¡Has creado otro! - Phoebe miró con decepción al moreno - ¿Eso fue a propósito porque he pasado más tiempo con Helga últimamente? - Gerald la miró con clara culpa en su rostro. El comentario de Phoebe había estado demasiado tiempo rondando su mente las últimas semanas como para poder seguir ocultándolo –No necesito que lo confirmes, lo tienes escrito por todo tu rostro- Phoebe suspiró, tener novio resultaba más trabajo que sus tareas escolares, sobre todo cuando Gerald era inseguro entorno a Helga.

-Oye, linda pollita… no te enojes conmigo- el moreno acarició los brazos de la oriental, los ojos de Phoebe se encontraron con los de color avellano del chico, parecía sinceramente arrepentido –Me disculparé con ella… tienes razón, me desquité- el último día de clases, el viernes, Gerald había tenido una conversación un poco tensa con la pelinegra respecto al tiempo que compartían a solas. No sólo había disminuido en cantidad, sino que el moreno sentía que Phoebe había estado ausente aun cuando estaban juntos, pero la unigénita Heyerdahl lo había tratado como si estuviera siendo demasiado dramático al respecto y sumando a eso que el tiempo libre de sus últimas semanas lo invirtió en Helga, y ni siquiera le dijo directamente que consiguió algunas horas entre sus sesiones de estudio para los exámenes finales y su preparación para la competición de conocimiento intercolegial que fue la semana pasada, a la que por cierto insistió que no fuera porque la pondría nerviosa…

Era ese tipo de situaciones las que lo ponían de un humor de perros y terminaba desquitándose con otros, mientras él le rogaba que asistiera a sus momentos importantes, partidos de baloncesto, reuniones familiares, salidas con su grupo de amigos, cualquier cosa, él la quería ahí a su lado, que estuviera en el recuerdo de ese momento… su novia era diferente, demasiado independiente, y prefería no decirle de los eventos importantes porque no lo quería ahí y no quería decírselo para no herir sus sentimientos… bueno, el viernes se lo dijo… todavía no sabía cómo lidiar con eso pero tampoco quería que Phoebe y Helga se molestaran con él.

-De acuerdo… pero hazlo pronto… su cumpleaños será la próxima semana y ya nos estamos arriesgando a que se enoje por la fiesta sorpresa que le preparamos como para que encima llegue al lugar ya molesta por una tontería- la pelinegra tomó la gorra de las manos de Gerald –La entiendo, ¿sabes?- el moreno alzó una ceja, confundido –La soledad que debe sentir estando tan lejos de Arnold. Ella siempre lo ha querido tanto- Gerald se sorprendió al ser abrazado por su novia –Yo no podría soportar vivir en países diferentes… Te quiero, Gerald- Phoebe se sintió mejor cuando el chico la besó delicadamente luego de su pequeña confesión. Ese tipo de conversaciones la ponían muy nerviosa, por eso solía evitarlas, hablarle tan abiertamente al moreno de lo enamorada que estaba de él la hacía sentir vulnerable.

-Yo también te quiero, pollita- Phoebe sonrió tan ampliamente como lo hacía Gerald en ese momento –Fui un cretino con ella, ¿no?- preocupado por el asentimiento de cabeza de su novia, el moreno la volvió a abrazar, empezando a planear cómo haría para enmendarse con esa testaruda rubia.

Helga entró al salón de mal humor, pero encontrarse a Brainny conversando con la señorita Perfección la hizo ver rojo…

¿Quién se creía que era esa sureña con sus enormes pestañas batiéndose en el aire cada que parpadeaba coquetamente a cada frase que soltaba el castaño?

Durante su último año en secundaria, Brian le habló de sus sentimientos a Helga durante San Valentín. Le dijo que estaba enamorado de ella posiblemente desde que la rubia estaba enamorada de Arnold, ese día el castaño también agregó que sabía que no tenía una oportunidad real con ella, pero no podía seguir siendo su amigo sin sincerarse, porque sentía que ocultarle esa verdad era como mentirle. Le dijo que, si un día ella sentía lo mismo, lo besara. Así él lo sabría. Y había pasado poco más de un año de aquel momento que había estremecido el mundo de la rubia, y lo cambió de muchas maneras.

Brian ya era su mejor amigo para entonces, le contaba todo y acudía a él cada que sentía que necesitaba a alguien, sobre todo cuando Phoebe estaba ocupada, pero luego de esa confesión, ya no podía ir con el castaño a llorar por Arnold, se sentía injusto. Fue entonces que ese lugar lo ocupó Gerald. Extrañaba a Brian, con él habría podido hablar de lo enojada que estaba con el moreno, pero llegar y verlo tan distendido, envuelto en una conversación con la pelirroja del grupo, soltando risas, y coqueteándose, la hizo sentir insignificante.

¿No había dicho que estaba tan enamorado de ella como ella de Arnold? ¿Entonces por qué en un año la había olvidado por Lila tan fácilmente? Aunque si era sincera consigo misma quizás su distanciamiento con el chico pudo haberlo propiciado y quizás veía cosas donde no estaban.

Eso la calmó hasta que vio cómo Lila colocaba una mano sobre la de Brian y el castaño enrojecía. No lo soportó más.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿La señorita perfección en regularización? Parece que no es tan perfecta como clama ser- se acercó a ellos y ocupó el lugar delante de Brainny, dejando caer con enfado su mochila al suelo con un ruido seco que los sobresaltó - ¿no te parece, chico listo? - el de lentes la miró confundido por un segundo, hasta que la rubia lanzó la siguiente pregunta, el castaño pareció comprender de qué iba aquella conversación - ¿Desde cuándo son los mejores amigos ustedes dos, eh?- la sureña sonrió alegremente.

-Oh, Helga… me halaga que me llames así, pero no soy nada cercano a la perfección- inició su respuesta con una modestia que puso de peor humor a la rubia –y es un mayor cumplido que me consideres la mejor amiga de Brian, creí que esa, eras tú- batió sus pestañas con ingenuidad, enervando a la chica, que no podía creer que Lila pensara que después de tanto tiempo ella se compraba su acto de dulce campirana.

-Oh, Sawyer… no te equivoques… no te estoy halagando y por supuesto que la mejor amiga de Brian soy yo, ¿cierto, chico listo?- el castaño sonrió hinchando el pecho con orgullo.

-Aaaah… por supuesto…. Aaah… que lo eres- respondió entre jadeos.

-No lo vuelvas incómodo Brainny- le respondió cruzándose de brazos y girando el rostro, intentando ocultar un sonrojo que coloreaba sus mejillas.

-Aaww… eres adorable, Helga- comentó la pelirroja al presenciar la escena, sacando de sus casillas a la rubia.

\- ¿No tienes cosas mejores que hacer, Sawyer? - contra lo que esperaba Helga, Lila rio con su insidiosa pregunta.

-Justo ahora no… yo conversaba con Brian. Eres tú quien nos ha interrumpido- Helga deseó en ese momento tener el súper poder de eliminar a las personas sólo con una mirada, pero su deseo no se cumplió, de hecho, pasó lo opuesto a eso cuando cierto indeseable entró por la puerta del aula. Casi prefería continuar conversando con Lila que enfrentar a Gerald - ¿Estás emocionada porque se acerca tu cumpleaños? –la palabra clave era "casi", había olvidado lo enervante que podía ser el aura de inocencia y dulzura de la señorita perfección.

-Sí, otro año más cerca de la muerte, hurra- respondió con sarcasmo. Otros alumnos llegaron en ese momento y mentalmente agradeció que Gerald no intentara acercarse a ella. Brian pareció leer sus pensamientos como solía hacer y terminó preguntando./

-Aaaah… ¿Pasó algo… aaah… para que estés… aaah… molesta con… aaah… Gerald? –Lila giró a mirar al moreno, no notó cuando el chico entró en el salón.

\- ¿Por qué no se ha sentado con nosotros? - preguntó extrañada la pelirroja y para horror de la rubia, alzó una mano y la agitó en el aire mientras llamaba al chico a gritos. Gerald tuvo la sensibilidad de sólo saludarla y no acercarse, Helga se habría puesto violenta si él lo hubiera hecho. Aunque la mirada en esos ojos avellana le decía que tarde o temprano, el moreno la abordaría.

-No sé de qué hablas… si el cabello de cepillo no se quiso sentar con nosotros, su razón tendrá- comentó para salir del paso.

-Qué extraño- Lila atrapó la atención de los dos amigos –Gerald parece tener el hombro caído, ¿lo notaron? – al girar hacia donde miraba la sureña, no pudieron ignorar que tenía razón, el chico parecía tener dolor al mover el hombro izquierdo que, aunque lo disimulaba un poco su playera, estaba más inclinado que el derecho.

-Aaah… quizás… aaah… se lastimó… aaah… en su último partido- comentó el castaño, mirando preocupado en dirección al moreno.

Helga sólo soltó un gruñido, no quiso comentar nada más, considerando que el profesor entraba en ese instante, pero toda la clase se la pasó pensando que, en el último juego de Gerald, un tarado del otro equipo lo había embestido y golpeado en el hombro. El moreno había dicho que estaba bien, ¿Por qué mentía? Y al terminar de preguntarse aquello a sí misma, se respondió. No quería preocuparlos. Maldito zopenco, se la ponía muy difícil estar molesta con él.

Al terminar las clases, Marcy se acercó al extraño trío de Lila, Brian y Helga, en cuanto encontró la mirada de la rubia, alzó una ceja y miró en dirección a cierto chico que arreglaba sus cosas para salir del salón. Helga bufó, la castaña seguramente creía que su actitud y lejanía con el moreno confirmaba lo que le preguntó esa mañana. Lo hacía. Pero a la menor de las Pataki la alteraba esa actitud de sabelotodo de Kornblum.

-Hola Marcy… ¿irás con nosotros a la biblioteca? – A la rubia empezaba a molestarle que Lila hablara con sus amigos como si pertenecieran al mismo círculo, además, ¿Qué era eso de ir a la biblioteca? Acababan de terminar ocho horas de clases, lo único que Helga quería era darse una ducha y dormir hasta el día siguiente, ¿Y la señorita perfección iría a seguir estudiando? ¿Quién le había hecho tanto daño para que se odiara de esa forma?... Espera… ¿Ella dijo nosotros?/

-Aaah… sí… aaah… Deberías venir… aaah- la castaña sonrió de lado al ver la estupefacción en el rostro de la rubia, Helga era territorial con sus amigos, al menos a los que ella ya no se avergonzaba de llamar de esa forma. Obviamente no se estaba tomando bien la intrusión de Lila en su grupo.

-Por qué no- respondió encogiéndose de hombros y disfrutando de la reacción que obtuvo de la Pataki.

\- ¿También vendrás, Gerald? - la rubia se congeló en su sitio, el moreno se encontraba de pie tras ella. Ni siquiera notó cuando se acercó.

-Claro… Phoebe estará allá- comentó el chico.

-Genial, tengo un par de cosas que preguntarle sobre eso de la ley de cosenos… mi cerebro ya estaba demasiado sobrecargado cuando llegamos a esa parte- Marcy comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, junto a Brian.

-Aaaah… fue el primer… aaah… tema- comentó el castaño, sonriendo.

-Exacto. Es que no sabes la noche que pasé- se quejó, mientras Lila y Gerald los seguían.

Helga se quedó pasmada un segundo. ¿Qué sucedía? Ninguno se dirigió hacia ella, ninguno parecía preocuparle si ella se sumaba a su reunión o no… quiso caminar tras ellos, pero las palabras de Gerald la frenaron en el sitio… ¿A eso se refería cuando dijo que se invitaba sola? La rubia se dejó caer en su silla de nuevo… ¿Marcy y Brian se sentirían así también? Se preguntó a sí misma angustiada. Odiaba no tener una respuesta ni el valor para pedirla a quienes podrían dársela. Pensó en llamar a Phoebe, pero terminó llamando a alguien más. Rogó en silencio que esta vez, él contestara… pero como cada vez que lo había intentado en el último par de meses, no escuchó su voz.

Miraba el móvil como si la hubiera ofendido.

Decidió que, por ella, el resto se podría ir al infierno y tomó sus cosas para volver a casa sola.

Al llegar, hizo como planeó una hora antes y se duchó para tirarse en su cama y dormir hasta el día siguiente. Sólo que algo se entrometió en sus planes durante la madrugada.

Antes de llegar a eso, esa tarde en la biblioteca, los chicos se reunieron para ultimar los detalles de la fiesta de la rubia… agradecidos de que Gerald la hubiera hecho enojar lo suficiente para que ni siquiera hiciera preguntas sobre su extraño comportamiento… por supuesto que el Johanssen se quejó de ese comentario y estuvo meditando cómo podría enmendar su actitud de esa mañana.

-Tienes que arreglarlo- le pedía Phoeebs mientras se despedían en su pórtico durante la puesta de sol –Entre más tiempo pase, ella te lo pondrá más difícil- le advirtió.

-Lo sé, pollita- el moreno sonrió confiado –Conozco a nuestra amiga muy bien- Phoebe se sorprendió al escuchar a Gerald diciendo en voz alta que Helga y él eran amigos, aunque si lo pensaba fríamente, ellos en verdad habían cambiado mucho sus interacciones con el paso del tiempo y podría decirse con certeza que ambos hacían más que sólo tolerarse por ella. Sin darse cuenta, uno se había amoldado al otro y ella no había dedicado pensamiento a ese hecho, pero ahora que se detenía a considerarlo, se daba cuenta que realmente eran cercanos –Descansa, mañana tendremos clases de nuevo- la pelinegra rodó los ojos, y sonrió. Sin Gerald probablemente se la pasaría encerrada estudiando sin socializar con otros chicos de su edad, excepto por Helga de vez en cuando, le agradecía eso a su novio.

-Eres todo un galante- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dio media vuelta para ser detenida por un agarre en la muñeca de su novio, que la hizo girar de nuevo para besarla largamente en los labios.

-Mucho mejor- comentó al separarse, sonrojando a la oriental. Gerald se quedó en el mismo lugar un par de segundos después de que Phoebe ya había cerrado la puerta. El moreno suspiró. El cariño que sentía por su novia se extendía a las personas que eran importantes para ella, pero ya no podía seguir mintiéndose a sí mismo, intentando convencerse de que Helga era sólo la mejor amiga de su novia.

La realidad era que él también la quería por ser sólo ella… Helga… más allá de la relación que tuviera con la oriental, también era su mejor amiga. Quizás por eso estaba tan enfadado al verla con esa tonta gorra, Arnold llevaba un par de meses ignorando sus llamadas y mensajes, haciéndola miserable, y, por ende, poniéndolo a él en una situación difícil. Ya no eran tan unidos como antes, pero seguían siendo buenos amigos, por eso no entendía la razón de esa rabia hacia el rubio, cada que percibía que Pataki suspiraba o miraba a la nada con melancolía, crecían sus ganas de ir hasta San Lorenzo y zarandear de las solapas de su camisa al chico cabeza de balón, sin parar, para que entendiera que con la rubia no se jugaba.

Eso sumaba mucho a la aversión que le daba la gorra que Arnold le obsequió a Helga antes de irse.

Sin darse cuenta, perdido en sus pensamientos, terminó por llegar a su casa. Luego de ducharse y cambiarse, tomó algo de su cajón y bajó a servirse un poco del chocolate caliente que había preparado su madre. Se sentó a la mesa del comedor y dejó frente a él una pequeña caja alargada que observó durante largo rato como si intentara desintegrarla con la mirada.

-Parece que esa cosa te hubiera ofendido- la voz de su hermano mayor terminó por aumentar el mal humor que el moreno sentía en ese momento, sus pensamientos todavía centrados en cierto joven que ignoraba deliberadamente los intentos de contactarlo de su amiga. Jamie O. estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, observaba con diversión a su hermanito, aquella definitivamente era una caja de joyería, seguramente un regalo para Phoebe.

\- ¿No tienes cosas de la boda que ir a revisar? - le respondió de mal modo, sin dirigirle ninguna mirada, deseando que sólo lo dejara ser.

\- ¿A medianoche? – preguntó con una ceja alzada el mayor, Gerald se sorprendió al confirmar que tenía razón en la hora, ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado sentado sin moverse? Al corroborar que su bebida yacía fría y olvidada, se dio cuenta que más de lo que pudiera pensar –Siempre he sabido que eres algo lento… pero esto se extralimita- comentó burlón, ocupando la silla frente al preparatoriano - ¿Problemas en el paraíso? - ironizó, evidentemente refiriéndose a Phoebe.

-Sí… pero no era en lo que pensaba- respondió antes de darse cuenta, golpeándose mentalmente por haber hablado de más, ahora su hermano seguramente se burlaría.

\- ¿Tienes problemas con tu novia y no estás pensando en eso? - la sorpresa en el timbre de voz de Jamie O. atrajo la atención de Gerald./

\- ¿Por qué lo dices así? ¿Crees que es extraño? - Jamie O. sonrió de lado, su hermanito no había podido mantener su rostro inalterable, lo que sea que ocupaba su mente, realmente debía importarle.

-Eso depende… ¿En qué estás pensando? - y sin pedirle permiso al menor, alargó su mano para tomar la caja en la mesa y abrirla. Gerald lo miró horrorizado, no reaccionó a tiempo para impedirlo y ahora Jamie O. lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste dinero para comprar esto, enano? - apartó la caja antes de que Gerald tuviera éxito en su intento por quitársela y ahora su hermano lo miraba molesto del otro lado de la mesa –Estoy hablando en serio… Esto debió costar una pequeña fortuna, se ve que es genuino- gracias a todas las visitas a joyerías que tuvo que hacer para encontrar la sortija de compromiso perfecta para Melissa, y ahora podía presumir de un poco de conocimiento en genuina joyería versus bisutería barata.

-No hagas un escándalo de esto- murmuró por lo bajo, como si de pronto temiera que sus padres despertaran y lo escucharan –vendí la pelota de béisbol autografiada por Mickey Kaline- Jamie O. lo miró escéptico, como si no creyera ni una palabra.

\- ¿Dices que vendiste la pelota que te regaló Arnold antes de irse, su posesión más valiosa que después fue tu posesión más valiosa, para poder comprar un regalo a una chica? - la incredulidad del mayor hizo sentir muy incómodo a Gerald.

-Bueno… eso y parte de mis ahorros… No es para tanto- aunque escucharlo decir lo que hizo en voz alta sí que lo hacía sonar como algo muy importante, pero reconocerlo significaría que tendría que reconocer algo más, que lo hacía sentir acojonado.

-Gerald- la seriedad de Jamie O. cuando cruzaron miradas hizo que el menor pasara saliva, de pronto, demasiado nervioso - ¿Para quién compraste esto? - y sintiendo cómo enrojecía completamente, Gerald alzó un poco la barbilla al responder.

-Es el regalo de cumpleaños de Helga- el primer hijo del matrimonio Johanssen negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Voy a darte un consejo- alzó la mano cuando notó la intención del chico de interrumpirlo -Sé que no me lo has pedido, igualmente lo haré- Jamie O. cerró la caja y se la ofreció a su hermano –no dejes que Phoebe se entere de que vas a regalarle esto a Helga- y sin más, el mayor se puso de pie en cuanto la caja estuvo de nuevo en manos del menor.

\- ¿Por qué tendría que ocultarlo? - y aunque no recibió respuesta, quedándose solo nuevamente, algo en su mente le suplicaba que tomara seriamente en cuenta el consejo de su hermano.

Un pequeño repiquetear en su ventana terminó ahuyentando el sueño en el que se encontraba sumergida. Abrió los ojos, pero se quedó quieta, sin estar segura si el ruido fue su imaginación o era parte de su sueño. Hasta que lo escuchó de nuevo. Esta vez, pudo discernir que se trataba de algo golpeando el cristal de su ventana y caminó hacia ahí, observando de reojo la hora, casi las 3 de la mañana, aquello era insólito. Con la mano temblándole un poco, apartó la cortina para poder asomarse fuera y cuando vio que un chico arrojaba una piedrita de nuevo a su ventana, terminó abriéndola para gritarle al intruso por su osadía. Se quedó con la boca abierta, las palabras a medio camino, sin llegar a pronunciarse, sus ojos le ofrecían la imagen de un joven moreno con una sonrisa apenada en el rostro haciendo aspavientos desde el jardín delantero de su casa. Por un momento, su corazón se agitó emocionado, la escena parecía sacada de una de sus novelas favoritas de Jane Austen, y su mente le dijo que no era perfecto si el chico bajo su alfeizar no era rubio y de ojos azules.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces, zopenco?- gritó suavemente (si es que eso tenía sentido) intentando que Gerald la escuchara, pero que no alertara a sus padres.

-No me iré hasta que salgas- gritó en el mismo tono, pareciendo divertido con la situación. La rubia volvió a meterse en su habitación, se mordió la uña de su pulgar pensativa, ¿Estaría bien bajar? Seguía molesta con él después de todo. Aunque… ¿No era que comprendía lo que Gerald quería? Si Arnold estuviera en Hillwood, ella tampoco querría que el moreno estuviera en todas sus citas.

Una piedrita se estrelló en su frente, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Volvió a asomarse, con el ceño profusamente fruncido.

\- ¡Criminal, Geraldo! Me pegaste, zopenco. Fíjate dónde lanzas esas cosas- se quejó, agitando su puño amenazadoramente en el aire. El aludido sonrió fingiendo lamentarlo, aunque en realidad le pareciera gracioso, y Helga desde esa distancia se diera cuenta perfectamente de que aguantaba una risa - ¡Deja de hacer ruido! Ya salgo, maldición- se quejó. Tomó su celular y rápidamente le escribió un texto a Marcy, diciéndole que Gerald se había presentado sin aviso en su casa, pidiéndole consejo sobre qué hacer. Le sorprendió recibir una respuesta casi de inmediato, cuatro palabras que la hicieron sonreír de oreja a oreja "Ponlo en su lugar" rezaba el mensaje abierto en su pantalla. Por alguna razón, eso le quitó un peso de los hombros, aligeró la situación que de alguna manera se sentía tan extraña, porque… no podía ser normal que el novio de tu mejor amiga te visitara en la madrugada, ¿o sí?

Cuando Gerald vio la puerta de la casa de los Pataki abrirse, no se esperaba la imagen que lo recibió. La rubia usaba unos shorts demasiado cortos y una blusa de tiras que se ceñía alrededor de los pechos de la chica, quien se ataba la bata que traía encima del atuendo con tanta premura que no parecía estar logrando hacerlo.

Caminaba sin alzar la vista, pasando desapercibido el hecho de que el moreno ya no estaba en el jardín sino en el pórtico y terminando por estrellarse contra su pecho, dejando olvidada la tarea de cubrirse con aquella prenda su revelador atuendo para dormir.

\- ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es? - susurró, sintiendo que sus piernas temblaban al sentir la intensa mirada del chico posada en ella, mientras la sujetaba de la cintura en una reacción reflejo cuando se chocó con él –Es muy tarde- decepcionada de que su voz no sonara ni remotamente molesta, se apartó un paso del moreno para liberarse del agarre que mantenía sin ninguna razón sobre ella.

-O muy temprano, depende de a quién le preguntes- respondió encogiéndose de hombros, con su sonrisa de lado, poniendo nerviosa a la rubia.

\- ¿Y a quién le estás preguntando? - Helga se dio cuenta de su error antes de escuchar la respuesta del moreno, pero no pudo desdecirse.

-Tú me preguntaste a mí- el tono de burla sólo enervó a la chica, haciéndola perder los nervios./

\- ¿Para eso me despertaste? Escuchar tus ingeniosos comentarios podía esperar hasta que amaneciera- y bufando se giró, dispuesta a largarse a su cuarto, pero lo que escuchó en seguida, la congeló en el pórtico, a unos pasos de la entrada.

-Perdóname- esa simple palabra había supuesto un esfuerzo para el moreno, que, si se sinceraba, habría creído que sería mayor –Perdóname por haber actuado como un patán esta mañana- Helga se giró a encararlo, encontrándose con que el chico le tendía la gorra que hace unas horas le había arrebatado de su cabeza.

-No estoy molesta por eso- murmuró mientras tomaba el objeto y lo estrujaba contra su pecho, sintiendo cierto alivio en haberla recuperado.

\- ¿Ah, no? - esa revelación tomó desprevenido a Gerald. ¿Qué otra cosa le había hecho a la rubia? Intentó hacer memoria, pero todo lo que se le ocurría eran las mismas bromas que siempre se habían hecho el uno al otro, no veía por qué ahora se ofendería.

-Te escuché- luego de unos segundos de silencio que se alargaron demasiado para el gusto de ambos, la menor de las Pataki suspiró y decidió continuar, de todas formas, ya había abierto la caja de pandora –Te escuché cuando le decías a Sid que me invitaba sola a tus citas con Phoebe- el moreno abrió demasiado los ojos, y luego de un instante, una carcajada reverberó en su garganta, haciendo enfadar a la rubia que empezó a golpearlo con la gorra riñéndole por estarse riendo de algo así.

-No…no me malentiendas- dijo entre risas, tomando por las muñecas a la chica para frenar sus ataques hacia su persona –no me estoy burlando… es sólo que… escucharte decir eso me alivia muchísimo- Helga lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco, así que el moreno se apresuró a elaborar –Que ese comentario te haya hecho enfadar y te haya puesto tan…- la rubia alzó su uniceja como retándole a que usara la palabra que ambos tenían en mente, Gerald tragó, no era un suicida, así que decidió tomar otro rumbo –Me refiero a que… estaba preocupado por venir aquí y disculparme contigo porque tendría que reconocer que me importas y me importa lo que pienses de mí… pero ya lo has hecho tú primero- y sonrió triunfante mientras su compañera lo miraba con ira contenida.

-Vaya horrible disculpa Johanssen- se quejó, se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en el primer escalón del pórtico, siendo acompañada inmediatamente por el moreno.

-Lo es- dijo aun sonriendo –Soy horrible para eso- Helga soltó por lo bajo un "no me digas" sarcástico que hizo crecer la sonrisa del moreno –No es que te esté dando excusas… pero no estoy pasando por un buen momento y lo que oíste…- la rubia lo interrumpió.

\- ¿Por qué es la primera vez que escucho sobre esto? - preguntó con el ceño fruncido - ¿Qué pasa? ¿En qué te ayudo? - y Gerald soltó otra carcajada sin poder frenarla. Aunque habiendo aprendido de lo ocurrido anteriormente, se apresuró a explicarse.

-Por eso me agradas, Pataki. Te ofendí y estoy intentando disculparme y a ti sólo te preocupa ayudarme porque he dicho que no es mi mejor momento- la rubia se sonrojó ante sus palabras –Eres increíble- y la sonrisa del moreno no podía ser más cálida. Helga desvió la mirada, sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba.

-Sólo hago lo mismo que haces tú por mí cuando te cuento lo que me pasa- comentó suavemente, abrazando sus piernas y recargando la barbilla en sus rodillas - ¿Es por Phoebe? ¿Por eso no me habías dicho? - Gerald desvió su mirada al cielo nocturno, las estrellas titilando sobre ellos.

-Aunque muchas cosas entre nosotros son diferentes ahora… Sigues siendo la mejor amiga de Phoebe y no sería justo que te hablara sobre mis problemas con ella… Terminarías tomando un lado- el moreno pensó en su propia situación, como Pataki acudió a él con sus problemas con Arnold, ahora no podía ver al rubio como siempre lo había visto… no quería que sucediera lo mismo entre las chicas.

-Esas son tonterías. Yo te agobio día sí y día también como para que tú te frenes porque harás lo mismo- Helga notó un peso extra en su hombro y al girarse, se encontró de frente con el rostro del moreno que había posado su barbilla en el sitio en el que su cuello se unía al hombro.

-Tú me importas- los ojos del chico brillaban de una manera muy distinta aquella noche –Te lo diré las veces que hagan falta… tú me importas Pataki- sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban con cada palabra que le dedicaba el moreno –Y esa es mi forma de probártelo… no poniendo más peso sobre tus hombros del que cargas de por sí. Además, ya ayudas mucho cuando te vuelves el blanco de mi estrés… Decirte lo insufrible y violenta que eres, es bastante liberador- Helga le soltó un golpe en el brazo que alejó al chico de su hombro y lo tuvo quejándose de eso por un rato.

Gerald puso su chaqueta sobre los delgados hombros de Helga. Eran las cuatro de la mañana y pronto tendría que volver a casa si quería que su escapada pasara desapercibida para sus padres. Inseguro, sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón la caja alargada envuelta en papel de regalo color rojo con un listón dorado en ella.

-Cumplirás 16 este sábado- que dijera aquello, que no venía a cuento, tomó por sorpresa a Helga, que lo miraba confundida. Acababan de confesarse el uno al otro que se veían como más que conocidos o gente del mismo vecindario… Quedaba claro tácitamente que la amistad que se ofrecían era mutua… y no entendía por qué mencionaba su cumpleaños, un tema que a la rubia no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

-Estás probando tu suerte, Geraldo- le advirtió, con el ceño fruncido. Haciendo que el moreno riera un poco.

-Eres la última del grupo en cumplirlos… Eso te vuelve la más pequeña- el comentario pareció molestar aún más a la rubia, eso hizo sonreír al moreno.

-Voy a causar daño permanente a tu atractivo rostro si sigues diciendo estupideces- le amenazó, encarándolo bastante furiosa.

-Así que crees que mi rostro es atractivo… la verdad, no me sorprende… varias pollitas lo piensan- Helga pasó del pálido más blanco al rojo escarlata más intenso en cuestión de segundos. Su reacción no se hizo esperar, golpeando repetidamente al Johanssen mientras le gritaba lo ridículo y narcisista que era -¡Sssshh!- la mandó a callar entre risas –despertarás a toda la cuadra- esa simple frase consiguió que la Pataki se detuviera, pero lo seguía fulminando con la mirada –En fin… quería darte esto- al ver el obsequio, Helga dejó caer su mandíbula.

-Lo envolviste con los colores de Gryffindor- comentó admirada mientras lo tomaba entre sus manos.

-Por supuesto que lo hice, esos libros son todo de lo que habla Timberly gracias a ti- la rubia sonrió orgullosa.

-Tu hermana tiene mejor gusto que tú- le dijo mientras abría su regalo. Cuando tuvo la caja abierta entre sus manos, casi la arroja muy lejos al ver de lo que se trataba –Gerald…- fue lo único que se sintió capaz de decir. En una cama de terciopelo negro, relucía una fina cadena de oro con eslabones Singapur a lo largo de la tela, terminando en un dije en forma de corazón, un rubí rojo que estaba perfectamente cortado y no parecía lucir ningún desperfecto, con un diminuto círculo de oro engarzando una piedra de swarovski rosa en él.

-Son nuestros colores favoritos- fue lo único que encontró para decir luego de que el tenso silencio se prolongara tanto. Helga finalmente parpadeó, había estado mirando fijamente el regalo y luego lo miró a él.

-¿Por qué me estás dando esto?- su voz había salido ahogada, poniendo nervioso al moreno, ¿la habría ofendido de nuevo? ¿Acaso no le había gustado?

-Porque…- y tuvo el impulso de decirle que cuando la compró sólo pensaba en cuántas ganas tenía de hacerla feliz, de que sonriera por algo que él hacía para ella… pero se frenó antes de expresarlo en voz alta… se dio cuenta, con sorpresa, de que aquello sonaba… sonaba casi como…

-¿Gerald?- y había un atisbo de miedo en la mirada de Helga. Gerald se aclaró la garganta, entendía la expresión de su amiga, aquello parecía una confesión de amor y no era lo que estaba buscando.

-Porque te mereces tener algo hermoso- fue lo único que no le parecía una mentira y que sonaba mejor que la verdad completa de sus motivaciones… decirle que "Quiero que tengas algo que te haga pensar en mí, en vez de en Arnold" no parecía lo correcto en ese momento.

-Pero esto es… excesivo- se encontró diciendo la rubia. Una parte de ella quería rechazar ese regalo, parecía demasiado costoso. Y otra parte, una más grande, estaba emocionada de tener algo tan bello como ese precioso dije.

-Si lo conservas contigo muchos años… y le das buen uso… en realidad se paga solo- se calló en cuanto sintió los brazos de la joven alrededor de su pecho, y los senos de la chica presionándose contra su abdomen.

\- ¡Gracias! –fue todo lo que dijo y fue todo lo que Gerald quería escuchar. Se abrazaron un largo rato, terminaron viendo juntos el amanecer. Algo cálido anidándose en el corazón de ambos. Algo que luego echaría raíz y crecería sin que lo notaran.

Y esa madrugada, sólo fue el inicio de una bella y sincera amistad.


End file.
